Delicate Lines Are the Easiest to Cross
by MoonDragonsEpiphany
Summary: Amaya and Kiyomi are best friends. Unfortunately they are also very clumsy. One visit to the Host Club proves that simple fact. As their debt adds up the learn that there's a delicate line between Host and whore. Rating is subject to change.
1. Host or Whore?

Amaya looked over at Kiyomi, and smiled at her. They had both decided to go to this so called infamous host club. Really though; she didn't get the point of such things. Shaking her head she opened the door only to see seven men smiling at them and each held a rose. Stepping in, slightly afraid she looked around. While she had been in the process of taking in her surroundings she hadn't noticed the blond male leaning over her until she looked up. "Welcome our honored guests! We always enjoy getting new customers! So which host have you come to see?" He asked while tipping up Amaya's chin.

"Uh…" She responded eloquently, trying to get away from him and backing up. She grabbed Kiyomi's hand as they were caught in between to twins.

"You two look like you'd be into the devil types!" They said smirking at the two girls.

"What! No! We were-"

"Just coming to look! Honest!" Kiyomi finished for her friend. Both girls tried again to get out of the twins grasp, unsuccessfully. They looked around for someone to help them, but it seemed that the blond had other ideas. He came back over to them, taking each girl's hand and smiling brightly.

"OR do you prefer the cool type?" He asked, and a male with glasses nodded in the direction, smiling at them. "Maybe the boy Lolita type?" He asked as a small blond bounced over to them.

"Would you like some cake?" He asked happily.

"How about the wild type?" He asked as a tall male appeared behind the small blond, smiling at them. "Or maybe, you like the princely type!" He said smiling extravagantly.

"It's really not like that!" Amaya shouted backing up and ducking out of the twins hold; surprising them. Kiyomi took advantage of this and also managed to escape. Both ran aimlessly as they tried to keep out of their hold.  
They stumbled and tripped on something, and heard a clash, as well as a very angry sounding voice.

"You will pay for my new laptop," It said coldly, causing them to look up and see the cool type looking angrily at them. "It shouldn't be too much trouble considering both of you are rich-" He added and they stopped him dead.

"IT WASN'T OUR FAULT!" They protested glaring at the blond 'princely type'.

"Yeah! If he hadn't been all touchy feely,"

"Or those two holding us hostage…." Kiyomi added glaring at the twins as well.

"We wouldn't have run and tripped and broke your laptop!" Amaya finished, refusing to pay for something she didn't think she had broken. After all it wasn't their fault.

"You will have to pay for it somehow," He said now seemingly disinterested. "Tamaki, what do you suggest?" He asked the blond.

"Well, seeing as they refuse to pay with money…They can work at the host club!" He said his earlier demeanor gone as he watched the two girls.

"Tamaki-senpai, are you sure that's a good idea?" asked a rather feminine looking boy. Amaya realized he was the honor student everybody was talking about. Apparently he was in a similar situation to theirs, but he didn't actually have much of a choice.

"Of course it is Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted joyfully. Both females were glaring at him now.

"…Fine, but only because we aren't paying for something that we didn't break…" Amaya said after talking it over with Kiyomi. Sighing as the blond began to clap she rolled her eyes. This may be interesting…But it sure was going to be a pain in the ass.

"So what do we do now?" Kiyomi asked looking at everyone.

"Nothing. Today you'll sit and watch us work, and tomorrow we'll advertise two new female hosts. Of course we'll have to tread delicately about this so it doesn't get out of hand. Female hosts are after all, a rather touchy subject. There's a delicate line between host and whore" Said the black haired male again.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki shouted offended. "That's no way to speak to them! They won't disgrace the host club!" He promised.

"I'm merely stating the facts Tamaki," He said calmly, collected.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked at each other walking over to the two girls.

"Don't come near me!" Amaya warned, "I'll hit you!" She added, even though she was sure that wouldn't exactly hurt them.

"Yeah! Really, back off!" Kiyomi said shaking her head.  
The Lolita type smiled at them "Let's go eat some cake!" He said tugging at their hands.

"Er…okay!" They said timidly, but the boy was just too cute to resist. He was so innocent looking it was hard to see him with any ulterior motives. They followed him to eat some cake, grinning at each other.

* * *

At lunch we made the final decision. We were going to the Host Club, if for nothing else than to see if all the fangirl screaming was really worth it. Sure we know the hosts, they are in our classes after all, we have just never spoken to any of them. Walking up to Music Room three almost felt like a mistake to me, but all uncertainties were gone when we reached the door, there was no way this was going to be a mistake.  
I didn't expect to be harassed or to break a laptop owned by the one person I never wanted to get mixed up with. Though I have to admit, seeing him angry was pretty hilarious. Especially compared to how he usually looks emotionless.

A finger went into my side, causing me to jump out of my chair and land on the floor. "You have on your devious face," Amaya said as she looked down at me. "What have I told you about that?" I stuck my tongue out at her only to almost lick one of the twins. I quickly stuck my tongue back in and covered my mouth with my hands.

"I think I like this one, Hikaru," the twin that was obviously Kaoru said. His brother nodded, they wore matching Cheshire grins and I started to back away from them only to run into something and hear yet another crash. Something hot ran over my fingers and I pulled my hand up to my chest to cradle it.

Amaya stood up and was instantly by my side. "Kiyomi! Are you okay? That was hot tea."

"And that was an expensive cup you broke," a monotonous voice said from somewhere behind me. I tilted my head back to look at said dark haired boy. He was upside down and his face was covered up by a black notebook, but I could tell he was more than a little annoyed. I looked back at Amaya.

"I'm fine, a little hot tea on the hand-"

"Never hurt anybody," Amaya finished. I rolled my eyes at her, as I stood up to face Kyoya. He didn't look happy, did he ever look happy? I mentally shrugged the thought away. Haruhi had gotten some paper towels and wiped up the tea. I smiled at up at him, into his gray eyes in my, seemingly, most sincere smile.

"I'll pay for the cup, I promise," I held up my hand as I promised. I felt Amaya step up next to me and hit my in my arm. "Ouch!"

"I told you, be nice." She's been telling me to be nice since the day I met her.

I scoffed and acted like I hadn't heard her. "How much?" I asked him. He wrote something in his notebook and a smirk crossed his lips.

He adjusted his glasses so they were perched higher up on the bridge of his nose, I didn't miss the way they reflected the light. "It was part of a set," he said as if it were the simplest concept in the world. I made a gesture telling him to go on. "Therefore you must replace the whole set."

My jaw practically hit the floor. I regained my composure and tried to "be nice". "How much?"

"Why pay for this and not the laptop?" I heard the twins ask. I looked at them and smiled. I though the answer to that was simple really.

"'Cause it was my fault," I thought about that for a second. "Actually it was Amaya's. You should pay," I said to her.

"Please, explain how it was my fault."

I pointed to her, "If you hadn't poked me, I would have still been in my chair. Peacefully eating cake with Honey-sempai."

"I didn't make you back up," she suggested with a glance toward the red-heads. "They did." I placed my hand on my chin and grinned at them.

"The three of us just don't seem to be a good combination. Bad things happen." They looked at each other and once again wore matching smiles.

"I think we found a new toy, Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded, "I believe so Hikaru." I rolled my eyes and heard a throat clear. I turned around, facing him once again.

I bowed down as far as I could, "Yes, oh impatient one?" I heard a stifled giggle from my best friend and fought to hold one back myself. This was the kind of thing I lived for, pissing people off to put it simply. I straightened up, seeing something in his eye that made me outright smile at him.

"Consider your debt doubled," he said with another smirk. Nine years of class with the guy and never once did I ever think he was this… mean! I felt an arm go over my shoulders and another around my waist.

"Looks like our toy is going to stay for a while," those perfectly in synch voices said into my ears and the nuzzled their faces into my neck. I groaned, not wanting to try and escape their clutches, risking another crash to ring through the room. I turned my head towards Amaya, trying to say sorry with my eyes. I think she caught on, after everything that I've put her through over the years, she probably did. She gave me a small, reassuring smile and sat back down in front of her cake.

This is going to be a very… interesting year to say the least.

* * *

If any of you think this may seem familiar, that's probably because you read it from MoonDragonLove's profile account thing. No it's not stolen, simply reposted.


	2. Have Some Cake

_Tamaki_

I have never seen Kyoya that mad, except when I wake him up early, but that is beside the point.

Those two girls had actually had the audacity to blame me for breaking the laptop. Me! Do they not know who I am, King of this Host Club. They are the ones that decided to back away and then _run_from me. If anyone, they should have blamed those shady twins. They were all over the girls as if they had absolutely no decency. "Sempai, get out of the corner. The guests are going to be here any minute," Haruhi said from somewhere in the room. I quickly stood up and straightened out my jacket.

I began making my way over to my throne, a very comfortable red velvet chair, when I heard, "I'm so booored! If I wanted to sit around and be bored I would have gone home."

"Shut up Kiyomi," there was the sound of a muffled slap. "You can complain later." I turned my head to look at the two girls that had just shown up out of nowhere. Not really out of nowhere, they've both attended Ouran longer than I have. I don't know anything about them though, they don't really keep to themselves, but they don't talk about their lives.

Kyoya approached the girls and said something that caused Amaya to nod in agreement and Kiyomi to throw her hands up in frustration. I sauntered over to the three of them. "You can't be serious!" Kiyomi exclaimed.

"What's going on here?" I asked anyone that was willing to answer me. Amaya looked up at me with her brown eyes.

"Kyoya-senpai was just informing us of the amount of our debt," she said. Kiyomi looked at me now and her eyes narrowed, I'm not sure if it was in frustration or anger, but either way I took a step behind Kyoya and peeked around his arm.

"Three million yen including the laptop, the tea set, and my doubling of it!" She shouted. Amaya placed a hand on her arm, trying to calm her down.

"Oh that's right, I forgot to double it," Kyoya said from in front of me. He opened up the notebook that he had been holding under his arm.

"You can't double it in your head?" Kiyomi asked mockingly. "It equals six million." The twins snuck up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist pulling her close.

* * *

_Kyoya_

Kyoya simply watched as the twins grabbed her from behind causing her to squeal. Watching her attempt to squirm away and Amaya try and keep them from breaking anything, was more than suitable punishment. For now at least.

After all, one could only deal with so many annoyances before they snapped. He adjusted his glasses so they sat on the bridge of his nose, the sunlight reflecting off of them for a moment, before he made a note in the black folder he had in his hands. To anyone else it would look like meticulously written notes, but nothing of importance to them.

However he had a very complicated code that involved key words, doodles, and markings that might take hours to explain. For example, hearts by female guests were those who regularly requested him. Cupcakes were Honey's frequent guests, and exes were Mori's. Tamaki's guests had little crowns by their pictures, the twins' had stars, and Haruhi had the female symbol by hers. Those who were higher in rank had crosses, and those who only came once upon a time had asterisks by their photographs.

Where Haruhi's profile was, along with a record of her debt, and other notes he had observed about her, were now two more pages, with two more photos; one of Amaya, and the other of Kiyomi. Both had the same type of setup like Haruhi, and he was currently making marks of their ever increasing debt.

He also made note that they were jumpy when they were crowded, or touched. After all, you never knew when such information might be useful. He looked up to catch Amaya slapping both Hikaru and Kaoru upside the head.

"Keep your hands off of us!" She shouted.

"Yeah! We ARE NOT YOUR TOY!" Kiyomi added loudly, causing him to wince. He made another meticulous not that Kiyomi tended to be the loud- And then another scream from Amaya, caused another wince as he wrote, they were both loud, and Amaya tended to be uncouth when angry.

"FUCK NO! GET OFF ME!" Amaya yelled causing Tamaki to run over to Kyoya.

"Mommy! They're using naughty boy words like Haruhi!" He whimpered.

Kyoya simply smirked and shook his head. "I told you Daddy, these are delicate lines we're trying to balance here," the raven haired boy said smirking. And he suddenly wished he hadn't responded like that. Now both Kiyomi and Amaya were looking at him gleefully. All of sudden four words rang out through the third music room.

"WE LOVE YOU MOMMY!" Came the concurrent shouts of Kiyomi and Amaya.

* * *

_Kaoru_

Hikaru and I decided to play with our toy for a while, we weren't expecting her to start freaking out, she didn't last time. Amaya decided to smack us upside the head and let me just say, she's stronger than she looks.

Amaya and Kiyomi shouted, "WE LOVE YOU MOMMY!" And ran over to try and hug him, but Tono intercepted their hug.

"You love your Daddy too, right?" He asked as he squeezed both of them. Their arms hung at their sides and they gave each other exasperated looks.

"Actually, I have some father issues," Kiyomi said bluntly. I looked over at Hikaru, he wasn't paying any attention to me, his full attention was on the spectacle currently in front of us.

"Me too," Amaya agreed. Tamaki dropped his arms from around them and fell to the floor. He slinked away, back to the corner he had been in only minutes ago. Amaya turned to our new toy and looked at her skeptically, "You don't have father issues."

She raised a finger to her lips and made a shushing noise. "You know that and I know that, but he doesn't know that," she said with a smile. Hikaru and I took a step forward at the same time, obviously having the same thought. Once again, he placed his arm around Kiyomi's waist, I placed mine around Amaya.

"You realize now we know," Hikaru said into Kiyomi's ear.

"That you lied to Tono," I finished in Amaya's ear.

Amaya pushed me away and I nearly lost my balance. Hikaru bumped into me, we looked at each other and smiled. "Do I have to have her hit you again?" Kiyomi asked with a deadly look upon her face. Amaya audibly cracked her knuckles.

* * *

_Hikaru_

Hikaru looked over at Kaoru and smirked slightly, looking at Amaya and walked over to Kiyomi. "You wouldn't want her to hit us…." He said in her ear his lips dangerously close to the appendage. He backed up quickly though, narrowly avoiding Amaya's well aimed punch to his groin, and instead receiving it in his gut.

"Ooof-" He muttered smirking still at Kiyomi. He looked over at Kaoru to see his brother snickering at him. With a slight nod the two both advanced on their new toy. "Come on now," Hikaru murmured softly in her ear again.

"We're only trying to be nice" Kaoru finished for him, as he wrapped his arm around her neck, and Kaoru her waist.

They both looked back up at Amaya's glare and Kiyomi's evil look. Smirking at each other they began to advance on them again when Tamaki's voice halted them in their tracks. "LEAVE MY DAUGHTERS ALONE!"

And then two more voices. "We aren't your daughters!"

Then Haruhi added, "You'll get used to it…."

And Hikaru turned to Kaoru. "Wait a second…If they're part of the club now…."

"Won't they find out…." Kaoru trailed off.

"Hey boss! What about Haruhi?" They asked together, ganging up on him. Hikaru smirked at the look of shock on Tamaki's face it was priceless.

"Mommy?" Tamaki asked making Hikaru laugh and roll his eyes.

"It was you who decided to let them into the host club. We might as well tell them now…" Kyoya said coolly.

Hikaru looked up now afraid. "Bu-But we can't tell about Haruhi…" He said trailing off panicked. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…

* * *

_Haruhi_

I stood next to Kyoya, away from all of the commotion the twins were causing. I don't really know how the subject of my gender came into play, but it did thanks to Hikaru. "Why not? You know I don't care," I told them.

"But Haruhi!" They -including Senpai- whined. Where were Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai through all of this? I looked behind me and of course, they were right where I thought they would be; Honey-senpai eating cake and Mori-senpai sitting right next to him. I reluctantly turned my attention back to the jumble of words being said between everyone in the room.

"Stop!" I said, not really yelling, but really wanting to. All five of them looked at me with slightly confused looks. "I am a girl. I have girl parts, I have girl thoughts." Kiyomi walked up to me and stopped when she was only inches away from me. She placed her hand on her chin and stared at me. I should have thought this through more thoroughly. Amaya came up behimd her and pulled her away by the arm.

"Kiyomi, you can't get into people's faces like that, it's rude."

"Mommy! Amaya's trying to tell me what to do!" Kiyomi shouted to Kyoya. I looked at Kyoya, he was gripping his pen so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"I am not! She just doesn't know how to behave," Amaya said. His grip loosened up a little.

* * *

_Mori_

Mori watched the proceedings silently. He wasn't one for talking, and for that very reason, he stayed quiet. Watching his smaller cousin eat the cake and take in what was happening he wasn't surprised when Honey asked, "Kiyo-chan will keep Haru-chan's secret right?" If they didn't know better, one would think he was a little kid.

Mori knew better though. While Honey was a sweet kid, he knew how to get what he wanted. He used his sweet looks and charm to his advantage. His cousin may have sounded like a little boy, but he knew the other was simply trying to protect Haruhi.

Neither of them had any romantic feelings toward her, but she was like a little sister to them. And if it came down to the point where her secret was revealed, they knew that no one would actually hold her accountable for her debt, he also knew that they'd all be sorry to see her go. In her own way she had wormed her way into all of their hearts.

Mori knew even Kyoya had a soft spot for her. It was odd how such an odd girl, and a commoner no less had managed to find a place in each of the host's hearts, but as Mori reflected on it, he guessed they should have seen it coming.

All of his musing took only a few seconds before both Kiyomi and Amaya answered. "Of course we will!" They both said at the same time.

"Good! Takashi do you want some cake?" The male asked him.

Mori smiled and shook his head. "No thanks Mitsukuni," He answered simply.

* * *

Meghan (WE) here! Just wanted to say thanks for reading and we really enjoy writting this piece. I wrote Mori, Kyoya, and Hikaru. Megan (MDL) wrote Tamaki, Kaoru, and Haruhi. Um anyway reviews are wonderful..and I thank you again for reading...And now I'm babbling. xD


	3. Mommy's Gay

_Kiyomi_

"So... this is simply an outward thought, but where exactly are all these guests?" I asked as I looked at the time on my cell phone. Amaya put her chin on my shoulder and looked at my phone as well. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. The twins shuffled us off to a table from which we could observe them at their finest, or at least that's how they put it.

The hosts sat at their respective places and as the girls entered through the doors, they went straight to them. I glanced over and Amaya at the same time she glanced at me, there was no way I was going to be able to sit still through all of this. I sighed and put my head down on the table.

"Kiyomi," Mommy's voice called to me. I couldn't help, but inwardly call him that once Tamaki put it in my head. I rolled my head on the table so I could see him. He was closer than I had expected and got an eyeful of his crotch. I felt myself blush and rolled my head back to where I could stare at the table until my face went back to normal.

"Yes?" I asked into the table.

"Pick your head up," he said in an even -almost monotonous- voice. I groaned as I did so.

"Whatever you say... Mommy." He glared at me, but stopped when a girl I recognized from class came up behind him and cleared her throat. He rearranged his features into a soft look and a seemingly sweet smile.

"Is there something you need Princess?" He asked her kindly. I tried my hardest not to scoff at him. I wonder if they all call girls "princess" because they don't know their names? It wouldn't surprise me.

She blushed as he spoke to her, as if she should be honored that he even acknowledged her. What's with girls? "I, um... I actually wanted to talk to Kiyomi about something." He cast a side glance at me, but I wasn't looking at him. I was smiling at the girl whose name I think was Kiku.

"Of course, I'll just leave you alone then." He gave her one last smile and walked away. I looked over at Amaya, but she was already standing up from her chair.

She sat in Amaya's vacated chair and faced me. "So what did you want to talk about Kiku?" I have never spoken to this girl before in my life, I really had no idea why she all of a sudden took an interest in me. Her eyes moved away from my face and down to her folded hands. She mumbled something I couldn't even guess at. "Could you repeat that?"

She took a deep breath. "I said, could you teach me to not be so shy?" I smiled -more like grinned as if I was an idiot.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." And I meant it.

* * *

_Amaya_

Amaya walked over to Kyoya and glared at him. "We have to spend our afternoon today not actually doing much of anything, and you come over and tell Kiyomi to stop napping. Why exactly?"

Kyoya smirked at her making her glare at him. "You two are here, and therefore you are representing the host club. You behavior will affect us, and as such I want her sitting up and ready to greet any guests that may come her way," he said matter-of-factly.

"…Well you could try and be a bit nicer about it," Amaya grumbled under her breath before going back. Just as she was about to sit, the twins tried to come over and hug her saying something about her bravery in standing up to the shadow king.

Of course this made Amaya jump and she ended up knocking over a statue. "Don't. Even. Say. It," She said glaring at Kyoya as he marked something in his notebook causing him to smirk.

"That will be another 100,000 yen," he said darkly.

"I hate you," Amaya grumbled, though the twins weren't sure whether she was talking to them or Kyoya.

* * *

_Kiyomi _

Kiku had explained that she wanted to build up the courage to talk to this guy that she had had a crush on for the past year. I told her we could start tomorrow if she wanted, she couldn't agree fast enough. She had just walked away as I heard the unmistakable sound of something expensive breaking. I slowly turned my head just in time to see Kyoya say something to Amaya who was standing next to a shattered statue. With a sigh, I rose from my seat and made my way to the huge mess.

"Now what happened?" I asked everyone in the general area.

Amaya latched onto my arm and pulled my ear closer to her mouth. "How do you feel about an extra 100,000 yen added to our six million?"

"What!" I shouted at her. She didn't cringe away as the twins did at my outburst. "Do you plan on staying here until were getting around with walkers? Because I don't," I said quieter.

She put her hands on her hips, "I'm not the one that got it doubled." I rolled my eyes at her. "And besides, it was their fault," she pointed at the twins. I looked at them and slightly narrowed my eyes.

"I told you guys, we aren't a good combination. Cosas malas suceden."

"Now is not the time for your Spanish speaking," Amaya said.

"It's my native tongue, how can it not be the time?" I asked overdramatically.

"What did you say anyway?" One of the twins asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Cosas malas suceden. Bad things happen." He looked back at his brother and they approached me, not putting any part of them on me. I was more than slightly confused.

One of them walked behind me. "What kind of bad things?" He asked.

The one in front of me answered his brother's question. "I think they could be fun bad things, Hikaru."

* * *

_Amaya _

Amaya glared at the twins. "Mommy! Tell them to leave us alone….Or…." Here she paused and looked at Kiyomi who got her drift.

"We will come to the club tomorrow half naked…" Kiyomi finished glaring at Kyoya.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked "That would be nice," They said still very close to Kiyomi. Amaya rolled her eyes, she had been expecting that from the twins but the reaction she got from Kyoya was priceless.

"You will do no such thing. Hikaru, Kaoru get away from those two before I start making you two pay for the things they break…" He said bluntly.

"But Kyoya!" The two males whined.

Amaya smirked watching them move away at his glare. "Thank you mommy!" She said cheekily. He glared at her making her laugh as she went back to sit down at the table the twins had wanted them to sit at.

Kiyomi laughed softly. "I wonder if he's gay…"

"Why?" Amaya asked confused.

"I don't think he wanted to see us half-naked!" Kiyomi said feigning indigence.

"Good point…" Amaya said trailing off to ponder the matter. It would make sense…

* * *

_Kiyomi _

I smirked right when the idea crossed my mind. "Hey Amaya," I whispered to my best friend. She looked at me and the first thing she did was frown at my smirk. She hated my smirks, they always meant that no good was coming, but no good is perfect. "Put that frown away. I have an idea."

"Yeah, I noticed," she said plainly. I lightly pushed her shoulder.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "We should come tomorrow half naked."

Amaya rolled her eyes at my idea. "Do you want to die tomorrow? Because I don't."

"Okay then, you can keep making googly eyes at a gay man." She gave me a disgusted expression as if it wasn't true. She should know by know that I'm not as oblivious as I act.

"I do not and I can't believe you even suggested that."

Oh denial. "I'll let it go if you go through with my plan tomorrow," I said with a smug smile. She glared at me, I only kept smiling. Her glares had no effect on me, much as my loudness had no effect on her.

* * *

_Amaya_

Amaya glared at her so-called friend. She did NOT like Mommy. Nor did she make googly eyes at said mother. "Fine…" she muttered giving in. "But when we die…"

"It's my fault, yeah yeah…" The girl said smiling. Amaya growled and rolled her eyes moving to give the girl the silent treatment. She sat down at a table and smiled at a few guests but otherwise maintained a steady glare toward Kiyomi until said mommy came over to her.

"Stop glaring and go back over to Kiyomi and sit down. You're scaring the customers" He pointed out smartly. She stuck her tongue out at him before sitting down next to Kiyomi. "Don't even say it. If I had stayed we'd probably owe him twelve million yen now…" She defended herself only to earn a cheeky smile from the girl.

"Say what? That you like him?" Kiyomi asked laughing as he friend hit her head off the table. Amaya groaned loudly hitting Kiyomi on the head. Damn her best friend for being such a loveable idiot. She was now officially blaming everything on Kiyomi.

* * *

**Hello all of you wonderful readers on planet Earth and possibly Mars xD**

**Meghan (WE) and I (MDL), well at least me, love this chapter very much and had tons of fun writing it. So, tell us what you think. Did you love it? Hate it? Leave a review :D**


	4. Kimonos Have No Hard Feelings!

This was going to be an amazing experience. Being one of the first female hosts? No. Seeing the looks on the guys faces when Amaya and I walk through that door? Yes. We went through with my threat to Mommy from yesterday. Amaya wore a black halter bikini top under a lace cardigan with a blue tutu that had black trim. On her feet she wore a pair of black high heels that had a bow going around her ankle. She put on feather earrings that matched the blue of her tutu, a peacock ring, and a rose stretch charm bracelet. She carried her Juicy Couture purse in the crook of her right arm. Around her neck she wore the friendship necklace that we shared exact copies of.

I smiled at her, "Are you ready my bestest friend?" She glared at me. I know she was more excited than she was letting on. Who wouldn't be? I certainly was. I placed my hand on the doorknob and pushed the door open. We were greeted by the more then shocked expressions of the Host Club.

* * *

Amaya glared at Kiyomi, shaking her head. "I still say this is a baaaad idea" She looked at the bold rainbow zebra print bikini top, the black and silver bangles she had on her right arm clanked together as if adding sound to the top. A collection of rings with diamond and antique looking objects donned on her right ring finger, her shorts looked as if she had cut them off way too short, showing off her shapely butt. The buttons up black bots hugged her friend's calf nicely and of course the matching gold heart lockets the two wore.

She really didn't want to do this. Not only was she submitting herself to the twins, but she was afraid to see how much was going to be added to their debt. "If he adds anything…You will pay for it. I am not working this harebrained scheme of yours off!" Amaya hissed in her friend's ear.

Kiyomi just laughed at Amaya opening the doors, as the girl groaned. Blinking, Amaya gasped as Tamaki ran over to them yelling about how this was not how a lady should dress.

* * *

"What were my daughters thinking?" I shouted as I ran up to them and tried to cover up their scantily clad bodies from the eyes of the others especially those shady doppelgangers. Amaya looked distraught while Kiyomi simply wore a knowing smirk. They both pushed past me into the room.

"You mean, this isn't the beach?" Kiyomi said. She looked around as if she didn't know where she was. "Hm, that would explain the lack of sand." How could she be so blasé about all of this? Did she not realize that she's practically naked? I looked over to Kyoya, my best friend, he would certainly back me up on this.

Amaya grabbed her friend by her arm and said something into her ear. I couldn't hear what, but it only caused Kiyomi to chuckle as she walked over to sit on a couch. Those twins showed up on either side of her in no time, she only smiled as she stretched her arms up over her head. "Hey Boss," Hikaru called to me. I tore my gaze from her and placed it on him. "I think we should go to the beach soon." Kaoru nodded his head in agreement with his brother's words.

Kyoya was saying something to Amaya that I also didn't catch she looked angry, though not at Kyoya. She was sending glares at Kiyomi. "How much this time?" She asked from the couch.

"You want to raise your debt?" I asked dumbfounded. I went closer to her and heard her laugh. I didn't understand what was so funny.

She didn't look at me though. Her green eyes were set on Kyoya. "Do you really want to add to it? I mean, just think of the business."

* * *

Kyoya shook his head at Kiyomi, who seemed perfectly comfortable. Amaya however still looked rather distressed, so he decided to walk over to her. "I take it you realized this was going to add to your debt right?" He asked in her ear, glancing at Tamaki.

Sighing he adjusted his glasses, as she asked how much. He began to think about it before Kiyomi brought up a valid point. But honestly… He didn't want them prancing around the host club with nothing on. He wasn't trying to sell them as prostitutes. "Kiyomi…As I've already said, you are hosts. Not whores…Hikaru, Kaoru have you forgotten Tamaki already has a beach trip planned. For this weekend" Kyoya added smirking as Amaya growled at her friend.

"Kiyomi is paying whatever you're adding this time, so you might as well tell us!" Amaya added smirking at her friend who stuck her tongue out at her. Kyoya glanced down at his book thoughtfully.

"I should double your debt again...But instead I'll simply make her pay, 1 million yen….For each of you" He said smirking as Kiyomi's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!" She yelled at him.

"Well, it's going to cover the amount of your costumes, because you two are changing, and part of your fees for the trip. I did warn you two," He added smirking as Kiyomi glared and pulled out the amount handing it to him. He slipped it in his back pocket, and looked at the twins.

"Get them outfitted" He ordered watching them nod and drag the two off to change. Sitting down he rolled his eyes softly. Like he'd let them actually walk around the host club half-naked. But a small voice in his head was warning him that he shouldn't have reacted so. After all, why should he really care?

* * *

Hikaru and I guided the girls over to the changing rooms that were set at the back of the room. Hikaru took Amaya into one and then I took Kiyomi into another. "I really hate these shorts," she said as soon as I closed the curtain. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Then why wear them?" I asked. There was a bag placed in here that held a various assortment of tailoring and sewing items. I dug through it to find a tape measure. When I looked back up at her, she was smiling.

"They are the shortest ones I own and I knew they would piss off Kyoya." She gave a grin that could only be compared to Hikaru's. "So, what are you measuring me for?"

"Put your arms out," I told her. She complied. "The costumes for today." She just nodded as she watched what I was doing from the mirror.

"What are they?" She asked. I smiled and met her eyes in that mirror. I wrapped the tape measure around her waist.

"A surprise."

"But how are they supposed to be ready today?" She turned around to face me.

She seemed different right now, but I couldn't place my finger on how. "Magic," I tried. She gave me a look. "They just will."

Kiyomi nodded. "I don't mean to be rude..." I raised my eyebrow, telling her to go on. "But, I don't know which twin you are..."

"Kaoru." She nodded again. I knelt to measure her inseam, just as a shout was hear from the room next to us. I heard her chuckle as I'm guessing she assumed what was happening.

"That girl, really doesn't like being touched," she said under her breath. I wrote down the last measurement and we exited the room to see a fuming Amaya and my brother with a red handprint on his cheek.

* * *

Hikaru watched Amaya complain under breath about the clothes she was in but didn't manage to hear the words. Smiling at her he began to measure her when he heard he mutter. "I'm going to kill Kiyomi.."

"Why?" He asked simply wondering. He began to wonder how Kaoru was doing with Kiyomi.

"It's her fault I had to wear this damn thing" Amaya growled softly.

"…You don't seem the type to follow orders well. So how exactly did she talk you into it?" Hikaru asked, causing her to blush and glared at him. Shrugging he began to measure her inseam, falling slightly and grabbing her butt to keep his balance, which resulted in the slap. Grumbling slightly he finished taking her measurements and walked out of the dressing room.

He ignored Kyoya's glare before looking at Kaoru smiling at his twin he asked, "Did you get your measurements okay without me Kaoru?" He teased, slightly.

Kaoru, caught on and blushed shaking his head. "It was so ha-hard without you Hikaru" He murmured almost ashamed, causing girls to squeal.

"Don't worry Kaoru, next time I'll be the one taking your measurements," Hikaru promised silkily, watching his twin blush with amusement. At Kyoya's cough he tossed they both tossed the note books to him and he nodded. Disappearing he reappeared with the kimonos, tossing them to the two girls. He watched Kiyomi leave to get change with a pang of regret.

Although He didn't want everyone seeing Kiyomi like that, he was sad he couldn't enjoy it longer….Ah well there was the beach this weekend!

* * *

I put on the kimono with some difficulty, but I figured it out. Seeing myself in the mirror in the teal color with orange, white, and red flowers along with the green foliage, made me let out a small giggle. I exited the room and saw Amaya already out in her purple one that had red, white, and light purple flowers on it. "Did I put this on right?" I asked as I adjusted the front. Amaya turned around and the glares she had been giving me all day were gone.

"You look so pretty Kiyomi!" She said as she hugged me.

"So do you!" I said as I hugged her back. "But seriously, is this on right? I've never worn a kimono before." She nodded and let me go.

"You've never worn a kimono before?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked together. I shook my head. "What kind of Japanese woman are you?"

"The kind that is only a quarter Japanese and was born in Spain?" They didn't say anything after that, but I hugged Kaoru, I couldn't help it. "Thanks for not telling me," I said into his ear.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked as I let go.

I shrugged. "Honestly, it was probably just a lucky guess."

* * *

Amaya smiled at her friend across the table as they talked to the guests. She had forgiven her, only because she knew Kiyomi would be able to pick out the skimpiest swimsuits out there for this weekend. And maybe if they wore them, the club would force them to go home. Or maybe; a certain, raven haired male would- NO! She mentally cursed herself for her thoughts.

She did not like the bastard who was keeping them here. And there was no way in hell she'd ever give her friend the satisfaction of that. Nope…NEVER. But Kiyomi seemed pretty hung up over the two twins. Chewing her lips thoughtfully she started when Kiyomi kicked her, glaring.

Smirking at her friend, she deemed the perfect time to test out her theory would be this weekend. Besides, the twins seemed pretty hung up on her too. Maybe some good would come of the skimpy suits…Besides getting them sent home of course…

* * *

**Meghan (WE) here! Just wanted to say we had a ton of fun writing this chapter! And we honestly just finished it! So enjoy..Because we don't make you wait until we have a certain number of reviews before posting...So to thanks us...You should review!~ Loooove you guys!**


	5. At Least They Aren't Gay!

_Kiyomi_

We pulled up to Mommy's beach house and I have to admit I was pretty excited. Nothing but the sand, the water, the... Hosts. I forgot about them. I don't know how, since Tamaki didn't shut up the entire way. The twins were the first out and lucky me got pulled out behind them. "Come on Kiyomi," they said as they pulled me.

"You can get a room next to ours!" One of them shouted back. I really wish I could tell these two apart, so I knew which one to punch when we stopped moving.

"What if I don't want the room next to yours?" I said as I tried to stop them from pulling me. They stopped and turned to look at me. We hadn't even made it into the house yet.

They sandwiched me in between them as they both placed their arms around my waist. I tried to cover my face with my short hair to hide my blush. "Would you rather _share_ a room with us?" The one on my right asked. I shook my head.

"That blush says otherwise," the left said. Okay, so their voices are different. I realized what Lefty had said and my head snapped to the side to look at him.

"This blush says that I have been in the heat too long already," I said trying my hardest to keep my voice level. I was relieved when Amaya grabbed my arm and pulled me into the large beach house.

* * *

_Amaya_

Amaya smirked watching Kiyomi get pulled out, walking leisurely toward the girl before grabbing her arm. "She really has been in the sun too long without the right clothes on! We have to change!" Amaya said smirking.

After that car ride she couldn't wait to see the respective faces of the hosts as they came out wearing their outfits. Running into a random room with their bags Amaya plopped hers down riffling through it. Finding her strapless purple and orange striped bikini top she grinned triumphantly, removing her top and bra and throwing it on. She saw Kiyomi hold up the green top, similar to hers, but with a thin string to tie around the neck for what little extra support it gave. Finding her bikini bottoms (not string but the strap wasn't exactly covering) and threw them on. Turning she smirked seeing Kiyomi don the same bottoms in green. Pulling out a white hoodie for both of them they threw it on over, not planning on wearing the 'cover up' for very long.

"We thought you were putting swim suits on!" The twins whined, and Amaya noticed her friend's slight blush. Smirking she walked up to one of the twins and whispered.

"Kiyomi's a bit shy…Throw her in the ocean and she'll be forced to take off the hoodie though," she teased making them smirk. She watched Kiyomi's eyes narrow suspiciously, but shrugged skipping out to the beach to lay in the sun.

"This is how daddy's daughters should dress!" Tamaki yelled happily, making Amaya's smirk widen. Just wait until he saw what they were really wearing…

* * *

_Kiyomi_

I loved the beach so much, I always have. I skipped down the way until my feet hit the hot sand. I wanted to slip my flip-flops off and just dig my toes in until they hit the coolness underneath. I resisted the urge though and went straight to the shore. I let the water run over my feet and closed my eyes as I listened to the sounds around me. I couldn't hear Tamaki's big mouth yet, so I figured I had some time to myself. I was wrong.

I heard various voices in various deep tones and two higher pitched voices approaching and interrupting the peacefulness that I had been enjoying. I stepped away from the water and over to them, a huge smile on my face. "It so nice here," I said to Kyoya. "Thank you for allowing us to come."

"Were those manners I heard from my best friend?" Amaya asked with a tone of sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Shocking, right?" I turned away from them and sat down in the sand. The sand was always my favorite part of the beach. I felt hands go under my arms and lift me up. "Hey! Put me down!" I shouted, still unsure of who had a hold of me. arms wrapped around my legs and I was lifted up in the air. I caught a glimpse of red hair. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Put me down!" I practically growled at them.

My only reply was a fit of giggles from the twin boys that were carrying me as if I weighed no more than a pillow. We were getting closer to the salty body of water and I closed my eyes, but continued struggling. They were moving slower and I could hear them sloshing the water around their bodies. The next thing I knew, my head was underwater and I was glad that I had taken a deep breath first.

When I resurfaced, they were looking at me expectantly. I glared at them and dunked back under the water as I swam toward them and grabbed their legs, pulling them under. I went back up and trudged out of the water. I pulled the hoodie over my head and threw it onto the sand and sat on it as I shivered in the heat. I looked at Amaya, she held my gaze as I spoke the only words that I was thinking. I smirked, "It's on Amaya." That's when Tamaki's frantic shouting rang in.

* * *

_Amaya_

Amaya smirked as she pulled off her own hoodie revealing her swim suit. Laughing at Tamaki's outburst she waved the blond away. "I'm going for a swim!" She called happily, jumping into the ocean and resurfacing. She caught a few of the guys that had come staring at her and smirked, walking out of the water, and grabbing her towel wrapping it around her waist, she caught Kyoya's glare.

Smirking she walked over to him, her eyes on the twins and Kiyomi….Were they flirting? Mentally congratulating herself she opened her mouth. "You wanted us to come. And tomorrow the suits only get worse…" She taunted watching him frown at her.

"Then perhaps you'll have to keep from swimming. At least until we can have a more….Fitting swim suit delivered…" he trailed off causing her to smirk.

"Sure, if you plan on paying for them. Otherwise Kiyomi and I are wearing what we brought…" Amaya trailed off watching his glasses glare in the sunlight. Perfect! This was going just as planned.

"…You will wear more clothing when we eat, and whenever we are not on the beach. Otherwise I will be forced to increase your debt…" He threatened making her laugh darkly.

"It's not like we can't pay it off if we really need to Kyoya. Of course you realized this… Something else is bothering you…. Well whatever, I have boys to flirt with!" She taunted making him groan.

Running away she came up behind Kiyomi who was still flirting with the twins. She snuck up behind her friend singling them to be quiet. She placed her hands over the girls eyes making her friend squeal.

"AMAYA GET OFF ME!" Kiyomi shouted, which she did smirking as she stepped up beside her.

"So what did I miss?" she asked grinning.

Kiyomi blushed. "Nothing, you missed nothing at all!"

"Really because it sounded to me like you guys were flirting!" Amaya teased, causing Kiyomi's blush to deepen.

* * *

_Kiyomi_

I was sitting on my discarded hoodie as I watched Amaya start to tease Mommy. It was funny actually, how freaked out he and Tamaki were about _bathing suits_. They weren't really that revealing... I just said a bikini wasn't revealing. Oh no, Tamaki's idiot is rubbing off on me. The twins came out of the water, both wearing matching grins. I didn't want to know what they were grinning about.

They came over and sat on either side of my. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them. "Go away," I said as I pulled my finger through the sand at my feet. One of them put their hand on my chin and made me look at him. And I did; I looked right into his golden eyes.

"Are you really that mad?" He asked. Damn, which twin was this? I pulled my face out of his grip.

"Yes," I said simply. I looked back at Amaya now swimming in the ocean and then at the mass of guys that were ogling her. I scoffed at them.

"What?" The twins asked at the same time.

I laughed. "Those guys think they actually have a chance with Amaya. She's obviously got her eye on someone else." I glanced at both of them. "And no, I'm not mad."

"Then why did you pull us under?" The twin on the right with the higher voice asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"It was funny."

"That's the only reason?" The other twin asked.

I shook my head as I looked back at him. "Nope, you also deserved it." Everything went dark as hands convered my eyes. I let out a squeal of surprise then shouted, "AMAYA GET OFF ME!" She did and when I looked at her, she was wearing a grin.

"So what did I miss?" I felt myself blush from the fact that I practically tol the twins that she liked someone from the Host Club.

"Nothing, you missed nothing at all."

"Really because it sounded to me like you guys were flirting." I felt my cheeks get warmer, if that was possible. I stood up and brushed the sand off my legs.

"We were not. Can't three friends sit and chat?" I walked away from her and went into the house we had claimed for our own. I sat on the floor so no sand would get on the bed. Had I been flirting?

* * *

_Amaya_

Amaya watched Kiyomi walk away from the twins and wiggled her eyebrows at them. "I know you like her…" She began making them both blush and stutter. "Just give it up. Anyway, go for it. But try to keep touching to minimum until she gets used to you. It takes her a bit to warm up to having people grab her!" Amaya called before running away and into the same room as Kiyomi.

"I love you?" She asked wrapping her arms around the girl on the floor.

"Go away!" Her friend teased.

"Never! I have news for you! I know you like the twins….AND! They like you too…So, try not to freak when they touch you okay?" Amaya asked as her friend shoved her and blushed.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"At least they aren't gay!"

"…I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Amaya shouted angrily, shoving her friend. She did not like the shadow king!

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"Denial"

"I hate you…"

"HA! So you admit it…I love you too!"

"I admit nothing!" Amaya shouted glaring getting up to change and shower for dinner.

* * *

Well howdy xD It's Megan (MDL) here to greet and... un-greet? I don't know what the word I was looking for was :D Very fun chapter for us to write and discuss. Like?Love?Hate? Tell us what you think xD


	6. Sexy Smirk

Those girls were starting to give me palpitations. They had better come down to dinner in something appropriate or I think Kyoya may just lose it. Amaya came down first. She had on a black tube top, faded skinny jeans that had a hole in the right knee, her gold heart locket, gold bangles on her right arm, and white flip-flops. I saw her roll her eyes as she walked past me and took a seat. Kiyomi came down a few moments later in dark skinny jeans, a white ruffled tank top with a hot pink camisole underneath, her locket that matched Amaya's along with a choker necklace that had a black rose, and sneakers. She gave no acknowledgement to me and went to take the seat next to Amaya.

"Was covering up really that difficult?" Kyoya asked from his seat directly across from Amaya. I took the chair between him and Haruhi.

"It was!" Kiyomi said. "It feels like my clothes are suffocating me!"

"We can help with that," Hikaru and Kaoru said as they approached behind her. She jumped slightly at the sudden sound of their voices, but she turned her head and gave them a smile.

"As tempting as that offer is," I saw Kyoya stiffen at her words, he was expecting the worst from her. "I'm going to have to pass." He relaxed as she finished speaking. The twins, but mostly Hikaru, frowned at her words as they sat down.

"Kiyomi," Kaoru started, "could we switch seats?" She stared at him for a moment before nodding slightly and standing from her chair. Now she was seated in the middle of them and she didn't even notice!

"You doppelgangers had better not defile my precious daughter!" They placed their arms over her shoulders and that was when she realized why Kaoru had wanted to switch seats. Her cheeks turned a bright red and she looked down at the floor.

I glanced at Amaya, she was staring at Kyoya and he was staring back as if they were trying to out-stare each other.

* * *

Kyoya kept Amaya's gaze up waiting for her to look away and smirking when she didn't. He saw Kiyomi lean over Kaoru to whisper something to Amaya out of the corner of his eyes. He couldn't help but smirk as she turned away to glare at the girl and hit her. He wondered what she had said that made the girl blush so.

He also noticed that Kaoru was now blushing, and Kiyomi seemed to realize what she had done, and was blushing as well. This was getting rather interesting. Eating the food in front of him, he managed to discreetly study Amaya, and then realizing what he was doing he adjusting his glasses and closed his eyes.

"You okay mommy?" He heard Kiyomi ask sweetly, making Amaya slap her again. Chuckling slightly he shook his head.

"No. I have a migraine thanks to your earlier antics," he responded tartly, though of course this wasn't the case. But they didn't need to know that. At Kiyomi's laugh he turned to glare at her seeing that she had once again said something to make Amaya blush. He wondered if the twins had heard…

Judging by the blush on Kaoru's face it was probably safe to assume that he was too busy trying to ignore the position the girl had placed herself in again. He smirked as he caught Kaoru looking a bit awkward.

* * *

Every time Kiyomi leaned over to whisper something to Amaya, my senses were filled with the scent of her perfume. I didn't know what it was, but that mixed with her leaning over my lap every few minutes didn't really work out well for me. The first time she leaned over, her face was only inches from mine, so I could clearly hear what she was saying. "Stop drooling, do you want everyone to know?" I was tempted to touch her light brown hair that smelled of coconut. She pulled away and sat up back in her chair as her friend hit her.

I was able to take one bite of my dinner before she leaned over again, that time she placed her hand on my leg. I wasn't sure if she was aware of what she had done or not, but she didn't move it way as she whispered one last thing. I didn't catch that one though. I was too focused on the feeling of her hand only separated from my skin by a thin piece of fabric. She sat back up and took a bite of her food.

"I'm not really sure what you mean by "earlier antics". I don't believe we did anything that can be dubbed as an antic," she stated to the Shadow King though it was a while after he had mentioned anything about it. "I believe all we did was wear bikinis to the beach. Not an uncommon sight."

There was something about her that keeps changing. Back in the changing room the other day, she was quiet and seemed more patient. Now when she was around other people she was opinionated and impatient. She reminded me of Hikaru in that aspect; being impatient and opinionated.

I just have to figure out a way to know if she can tell us apart.

* * *

Hikaru smirked as Kiyomi leaned over his twin, watching his reactions. Eating his food, he really wasn't paying much attention to the conversations going on around him, but Kiyomi did per his interest as he caught the first thing she whispered to Amaya.

If he was right, then Amaya most likely like Kyoya, which would explain Kiyomi's earlier comment. Chewing thoughtfully, he wondered if there was a way he could use this to his advantage… He'd ask Kaoru about it later, so the two could talk it over.

Unlike Haruhi, Kiyomi was different. Though neither of them could think of sharing Haruhi (She didn't seem the type for a three way love), they could see sharing Kiyomi. She seemed more prone to falling for both of them.

Smirking at her as she sat up he whispered in her ear "Are you sure?"

"That you don't want to take us up on our offer?" Kaoru finished for him, both of them smirking at her as she blushed.

* * *

I couldn't believe that I actually heard that! I thought they had been joking when they had suggested it earlier. I felt my cheeks get hotter by the second and I looked over at Amaya. "Should have been nicer to me," she said in a sing-song voice as she placed food into her mouth. I resisted the urge to glare at her or hit her.

I looked back and forth at the twins that surrounded me. I didn't know what to say to them. I knew what I wanted to say and I knew what I should say. Two completely different answers, two completely different scenerios. I looked up at Tamaki and Kyoya through the bangs that covered my reddening face. They hadn't heard anything or they were acting like they hadn't.

I opened my mouth to try and answer with the correct reply. "I-I'm sure," I stuttered out. I pushed out my chair. "May I be excused?" Kyoya looked at me then and nodded. I left the table, realizing that was the second time in one day that I had walked away from them.

There was no way I could have said yes. I told myself over and over again as I put on my pajamas; a blue tank top and black pants. I settled into my bed and listened to any sound I could pick up. Nothing. I wasn't the least bit tired, but i closed my eyes anyway as I waited for Amaya to come up.

* * *

Amaya chuckled as she watched her friend walk away. Pausing a second she nodded toward Kyoya, and said, "I'm going to go check on her" Without waiting for an answer she got up and left walking into the girls bedroom.

"Kiyomi! You should have said yes!" Amaya scolded ducking as Kiyomi threw a pillow at her. She pulled on a purple camisole and baggy black sweat pants before picking up the pillow and jumping up on the bed.

"And just for the record I was not drooling! I was thinking about why I do _not_ like Kyoya, and it just so happened I was staring at him. My mind was elsewhere!" She said.

"Denial!" Kiyomi sing-songed, causing Amaya to hit her friend.

"I am not in denial. Kyoya is evil, and there is nothing likeable on him. Not even his sexy smirk" Amaya said absently, making Kiyomi pounce on her.

"You think he's sexy! You so have it bad for him!" She taunted making Amaya grunt.

"Fine…Maybe I do" She grumbled turning her head away. "But it's not like it really matters. Now get off of me!" Amaya growled shoving her friend off of her.

"We'll just have to see about that!" Kiyomi teased, before closing her eyes and yawning.

"Yeah, whatever…I'm going to sleep" Amaya muttered cuddling up to her friend and closing her eyes.

* * *

Well what did you think? Megan (MDL) and I had a ton of fun writting this! It's our favorite chapter so far xDD


	7. Planning

_Kiyomi_

I woke up to Amaya's foot shoved under my nose. I shoved her leg and in the process, pushed her off the bed and on to the floor. She jumped up and glared at me. "What was that for?" She shouted at me.

I sat up and stared at her. "Your nasty foot was in my face... again." I pulled the fuzzy blue blanket up and over my shoulders to keep myself surrounded by the warmth it still held. There was a knock on the door and fell forward so my face was smashed against the pillow. "Tell them to go away."

The sound of the door opening and the twins voices filled the room. They were saying something about breakfast being ready or something, I wasn't paying attention. I was concentrating on meeting back up with Lord Sesshomaru right where we had left off. "Oh, Kiyomi!" I grunted at the sound of my best friend's voice. I grunted, but made absolutely no effort to move.

The blanket was pulled off of me and I was instantly cold. I hated that about mornings, no matter the weather outside, it was always cold on the outside of the covers. I reached for the blanket and made contact with something fabric. I wasn't paying attention to what the fabric felt like, I only knew that it was warm. I pulled the warmth closer to me. I freaked out a little when the warmth pulled me closer too. I opened my eyes and all I saw was gold. I sat back up and jumped off the bed. "I'm so sorry Hikaru!" I shouted as I grabbed clothes out of my bag and ran into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

* * *

_Amaya_

Amaya laughed softly watching Hikaru and Kaoru blink confused, before she showed them out grabbing her clothes and heading into her own bathroom as well. Quickly she dressed for breakfast, throwing a white dress cover-up over the same swim suit as yesterday, along with a pair of purple flip-flops. Throwing her hair up in a braid she walked out the door and bumped into none other than Kyoya.

Blushing at the thought of her admission to Kiyomi last night she said "Hello," Only to see him glaring at her. "What?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I thought I told you-" He paused for a minute and looked taken back before continuing "-two to wear something more concealing" He said sharply.

Amaya smirked shaking her head. "I'm not wearing a turtle neck to the beach mommy" She grinned as she saw his glare worsen, before skipping over to Kiyomi. "So how was your shower? Did the twins join you?" She stage whispered, causing both parties to blush and shake their heads.

* * *

_Kiyomi_

After my shower I put on a blue bikini top that had a bow in the front and a little line of ruffle going alongthe top and the matching bottoms that had a little skirt like design. I pulled on a pair of denim bermuda shorts and a hoodie that I zipped up halfway. I slipped on a pair of black flip-flops and headed downstairs.

I heard Amayabefore I saw her. I grabbed an apple and looked at her. "Relaxing and they wish," I said with a nervous laugh and a blush. I took a bite of the apple causing some of the juice to drip down my chin. I went to wipe if off with my sleeve, but someone's hand stopped me. I stared into golden eyes.

"I'll get that," his deeper voice said as he licked my chin. My words pretty much broke after that. He pulled away and I covered my mouth as I felt another blush coming on. I have never blushed this much before in my life.

"I-I'm going to, um, g-go down to the beach," I started to turn toward the door only to be stopped my a certain voice.

"You'll stay for breakfast first." I turned to Mommy and held up the apple.

"I got that covered." I took another bite and this time no juice ran out. He glared at me, so I sighed and went to awkwardly sit at the table between the twins once again. The only way I can tell them apart is by their voices. All I know is that Hikaru licked my chin.

* * *

_Amaya_

Amaya laughed as she watched her friend bite into the apple only to have it dribble down her chin. And then Hikaru-or was that Kaoru?-licked it off her chin. Smirking at her friend she sat across from Kyoya, next to Kaoru and staring at Kyoya, but this time her mind really was elsewhere.

How could she get her friend and the twins together, chewing on her lip thoughtfully she yelped in surprise as Kiyomi hit her in the arm, leaning over Kaoru like she had the night before. Smirking, she pulled on her friend's arm, making her fall into Kaoru's lap and blush like crazy.

"H-he-ey! What was that for?" Kiyomi whined sitting up. Amayajust smirked at both her and Kaoru's red faces. "Sorry Kaoru," Kiyomi added.

"…Don't hit me when I'm thinking," Amayasaid evenly, taking a bite of the breakfast theyhad just been served. It was good and after they finished she thanked the maids, and asked them to thank the chef before she walked out onto to the beach, and laid down in the sand closing her eyes to continue figuring out how to get those three together.

* * *

_Kiyomi_

If Kyoya hasn't noticed Amayastaring at him, he's not nearly as smart as I thought he was. She didn't even try and hide her staring anymore. I decided to try and come up with a plan or two to get them together even if it killed me, and they just might kill me.

I headed out of the house and spotted the twins not too far ahead of me. I ran to catch up to the and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "I need you two for a moment," I said as I pulled them back into the house and up to the room Amaya and I shared. That may not have been the brightest thing I have done in my life.

Theycompletely took the gesture in the wrong context. "So, you decided to take us up on that offer?" The one with the higher voice, Kaoru, said. He snaked his arms around my waist and Hikaru did the same from behind. I shook my head and attempted to get out of their clutches.

"No, this is about Amaya." They didn't drop their arms from my waist. "I have to get her and Kyoya together and I need the help of two red-heads that happen to be in this very room."

"So what's the plan?" Hikaru asked. I turned my head to look at him.

"I have no idea."

* * *

_Amaya _

Amaya glared at the sky before turning to smile at the guys that had walked over to talk to her. Sitting up she chatted with them absent-mindedly, thinking again about what she might be able to do. At least she had been, until she saw Kiyomi take the two inside. Smirking she began to form a plan. But she'd need a certain shadow King's help….

There had to be a room inside the house in which she could the three in until they admitted their feelings for each other. But since it wasn't her house, she'd have to ask. Going over to Kyoya she pulled him aside, whispering her plan in his ear. When he smirked at her and agreed to help she grinned.

Bothof them decided to do it when theywent in to change for dinner, planning on putting them in a room (withan attached bathroom of course) with a candle lit dinner, and locking them in. There'd be a note explaining the situation to them, and hopefully it would go as planned…

* * *

_Kiyomi_

We still had no plan. I really wasn't one to come up with the plans, that was usually Amaya's job. I thought about what I could possibly do the entire time I was at the beach building a sandcastle with Honey, swimming, talking with guys, and laying in the sun.

The sun was setting and I was exausted and was actually thinking about skipping dinner and just going to bed. Amaya would hear nothing of it. She practically dressed me herself; putting me in a draped one-shoulder green and white dress that hit mid thigh, gold flats, a gold angel wing cuff bracelet, a peacock cuff on the opposite wrist, and of course my locket. "Why do I have to go?" I whined as she pushed me down the stairs toward the dining room.

"You have to eat Kiyomi." I rolled my eyes at her though she couldn't see from where she was positioned. She took a sudden turn and began pulling me to the complete opposite side of the house.

"I thought you said I have to eat?" I asked in a rush.

She pushed me into a dimly lit room. "You do." With that she shut the door and I heard it lock. I glared at the door, secretly wishing I had heat-vision like Superman and could get out. With a sigh I ventured further into the lonely room. There was a table set up in the middle and I sat in one of the chairs, not bothering to flip the switch to turn on the light. I heard the door open again, I heard someone enter, but figuring it was Amaya I stared out of the window that was directly in front of me.

The chairs on either side of me were pulled out and two people sat down as a try was placed in front of us by my ex-best friend. I crossed my arms realizing what was going on and glared at her. She lit two candles and smiled at me. "Have fun," she said as she exited the room.

* * *

Amaya

Amaya laughed lightly as she walked back down the hall to dinner. Taking the same seat she had been taking the past two times she had sat at the table. "This is going to be good," She said in reply to Kyoya's questioning look. "Thanks for your help Kyoya," She added before taking a bite of food.

"Of course, it only makes sense to help the twins grow up…" He trailed off as Tamaki began to rant.

"YOU LOCKED UP MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER WITH THOSE SHADY TWINS?" Tamaki shouted angrily, looking at both Amaya and Kyoya accusingly.

"Tamaki-senpai, I don't think they'll do anything…" Haruhi said trying to calm to him down.

"We'll be lucky if they even admit they like each other…" Amaya finished for the other girl, smirking as Tamaki looked dejected. She continued eating then, as the others began talking excitedly, glancing at Kyoya out of the corner of her eyes every once in a while.

Amaya had been greatly surprised when he had agreed to help, and she wondered what he thought he would really be gaining from all this. Contemplating over everything she bit her lip before she noticed the way Tamaki and Haruhi seemed to act around each other. If Kiyomi would talk to her, she'd have to see what the other girl thought about those two. Maybe the two of them could play matchmaker together this time…

* * *

**Well, fancy meetin' ya'll here xD (Man, I wish I actually tlkaed like that, how awesome would that be?)**

**It's Megan (MDL) here telling you all that we had fun writing blah, blah, blah... Please review and give opinions good or bad :D**


	8. Match Making part I

Exactly how illegal is murder? Because as soon as Amaya lets us out of this room, she's dead. It's not that I don't want to be here with them, it's just that... we've been sitting in an awkward silence. "So..." I tried. I hadn't even looked at them yet, for all I knew there were just two dummies sitting there.

"So..." Hikaru said from my left. Knowing their voices came in handy when sitting alone in a dark room with them.

"How did she get you guys in here?" I asked, honestly kind of curious.

"She didn't," Kaoru said. I looked over at him for the first time. He was looking back at me and I felt myself blush, but I didn't look away. "Kyoya did."

If I hadn't been sitting down, I would have fallen over. I almost did anyway and I felt Hikaru's warm hands on my waist keeping me steady. "H-how did that possibly happen!" I stood up from my chair and started pacing as I rambled to myself how they couldn't have possibly worked together on this. It just wasn't logical! Not that I'm a very logical person, but still.

One of the twins pulled me to his chest to stop my pacing. I really wished I knew who it was! That's all I seem to think anymore. Which twin is which? "Hey, do you wanna play a game?" I heard Kaoru ask, so he was the one holding me.

"Um... Sure?" I pulled away from him and stood on my own. They wore matching smirks and pulled green hats out of nowhere. "Please not the which one is Hikaru game!"

"Why not?" They asked together. I really didn't want to admit to them that I couldn't tell them apart. I had to, but I didn't want to.

"Because... I don't know," I said to my shoes. This time they both hugged me to them, I didn't even know that was possible.

"You knew this morning," Hikaru said. Had I known this morning? I had tried to use him as a blanket. I apologized knowing in the back of my mind that it was Hikaru right after I looked at his gold eyes, but how? Ugh, I have never talked to myself so much.

"I guess I can try." I said with a shrug causing them to let me go and even though I didn't have to, I closed my eyes. I wanted -needed- to prove to myself that I could get this right.

Amaya smirked standing up as she finished. "I'm going to go check on them…" She trailed off as Kyoya nodded getting up as well. The reason he had choose the room for the project, he had told Amaya, was because it had a one way mirror thing that let them see into the room. Walking together in silence they enter the room next to the one Kiyomi was in and turned the light on.

Pulling up two comfortable chairs they watched the three just sit there looking uncomfortable. "Oh my…." Amaya muttered, laughing softly as the twins pulled out matching hats and put them on.

"I don't get what they're trying to pull here" Kyoya muttered shaking his head. Amaya didn't either. She had of course, seen them play this game once at the host club but… She didn't get why they were doing it now. And from look on Kiyomi's face she wasn't too happy about this.

Why not though? Amaya wondered. Her friend seemed able to tell the two apart. This was going to be interesting!

"Okay," they said together so I couldn't distinguish between their voices. I opened my eyes and I felt all my hope drain away. "Which one is Hikaru?" I took a step closer to them, I had to see if my eye theory had any truth to it. I looked at the twin to my right first and then the left, back and forth a few times before I closed my eyes and picture their eyes in my mind.

Righty's eyes were softer, still golden and beautiful, but softer. Lefty's eyes were Hikaru's I was so sure I could have made a bet with the Shadow King himself right then and there. I opened my eyes again. I went to point them out, but I realized something. "You guys switched places while my eyes were closed. That's not fair."

They shook their heads, but I just nodded and placed my hands on my hips. "Nope," they said.

"Yeah, Hikaru was there," I pointed to where Kaoru now stood, "and you, Kaoru, were there," I pointed to Hikaru.

"Explain your reasoning," they said together, trying to make me second guess myself. It wasn't going to work. I smiled and clicked my tongue.

"Well, I can tell by your eyes. Kaoru, yours hold a softer, more... caring look, while Hikaru's. I don't know how I can yours are yours. There's just something..." I really didn't know how to finish.

Kaoru pulled off his hat and placed it on the table that still held the untouched food. He took hold of my chin and tilted it up. "You saw your own look when you look at him."

I was so confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think that's true at all, Kaoru. I think her look looks more like yours," Hikaru said as his hand joined Kaoru's on my chin. I felt my heart speed up and my face get warm as I realized our faces were slowly getting closer. I pulled my chin out of their grasps.

"So you're saying...?" I asked looking away from them.

Amaya smirked as she watched the scene unfold before her. "I'm glad they're finally getting somewhere" She murmured softly, making Kyoya chuckle.

"It would seem they only needed a little nudge in the right direction" He replied.

"Yep…" She trailed off chewing on her bottom lip. "I must hope now she'll give up this notion that I like Kyoya…" Amaya mumbled to herself, more like thinking aloud. Even if she did like him, it wasn't like she was going to do anything about it. Why would she…

"Who will give up what notion?" Kyoya asked, visibly confused.

Amaya blinked gasping slightly. "Eh? Nothing…..I must have been thinking out loud…" She muttered rolling her eyes, thankful he hadn't heard the sentence clearly.

Chuckling Kyoya nodded turning back to the spectacle before them. It was amusing to watch really, but it made Amaya feel strangely jealous…. Not because she liked the twins or Kiyomi or anything like that, but because her friend was getting a fairy tale romance. Laughing at herself she realized that dating two twins might not be what all people would consider a fairy tale…But still.

"That you're exactly the perfect woman for us!" They said. I was surprised by that. The only word I actually heard was perfect.

I turned back around and faced them, "Did you just say I'm perfect?" They blushed, but were also smiling.

"For us," Hikaru said as he took a step closer to me. Once again, he took my chin in his hand. He placed his other on my waist. Kaoru wrapped his arms around me from behind. I placed one of my hands on his and the other on Hikaru's hand that sat on my waist. Before I knew it, Hikaru's lips were on mine and there was no way I was going to try and push him away. My head was swimming at the touch and the taste of him.

Kaoru's lips were leaving kisses all over my neck and again there was no thought in my mind that even whispered push him away. But I had to. I lightly pushed both of them away from me so I could think clearly again. "This isn't fair."

"What isn't?" I heard Kaoru ask, still behind me. I untangled myself from their arms and faced them both.

"This isn't fair to any of us," I said. I hated it, but it was true. I honestly felt something for both of them that I couldn't explain.

"How so?" Hikaru asked as he ran his hand along my cheek. My breath caught and I had to take a step back. At one touch I almost threw my thoughts away and pulled him back to me. My back ran into a cold wall, I looked behind me and realized it was a mirror. How had I missed that an entire wall of this room was a mirror? I shrugged it off and thought about how to answer Hikaru's question.

"How do you think it is fair?" I asked.

This time Kaoru came closer and I couldn't back away anymore unless I could somehow melt through the wall. "We both like you. You like both of us. What's not fair?" He asked. This conversation was just turning into a bunch of questions. A bunch of questions that all get turned into the same one just worded differently and directed at me.

I shook my head. "I-I... Okay, it's not fair to you two. You shouldn't have to share one girl."

Kaoru pulled me close to him and I placed my hands on his chest. "We don't mind." I was about to try and object, but I couldn't. He covered my lips with his, causing my mind to cloud over for the second time tonight.

Amaya couldn't help but smirk at the look on Kiyomi's face before she kissed. She heard Kyoya's snort and turned to raise an eyebrow at him getting a "you've got to be kidding me" look in return.

"I think it's sweet!" She said defending her friend making him smirk.

"And I believe it's hormones…" Kyoya shot back.

"Yeah, coming from a gay guy I'm not surprised…" She muttered making Kyoya stutter.

"I'm not gay…" He managed to get making her laugh lightly.

"Whatever you say mommy," Amaya said still laughing before she noticed her friend look at the mirror and then turning her attention back to the twins. She rolled her eyes at that still chuckling lightly.

"…What would make you think that?" He asked her, still trying to get over her comment.

"You work at a host club, you allow yourself to be called mommy….And you seem to have an aversion to seeing Kiyomi and I in swimsuits" Amaya retorted matter of factly, before seeing Kiyomi being kissed by Kaoru. "Alright, I say it's time we break these three up…" She added. Maybe locking them in wouldn't be such a good a idea now.

"You have the key right?" He asked, glaring at the girl.

"Of course Mr. Grumpy pants…Our match making was a success!" She added happily as they walked out and she unlocked the door. "Hey Kiyomi stop sucking Kaoru's face and let's go to bed!" She shouted making Kiyomi jump back and blush hotly.

"…It was your fault for locking me in here!"

"And I take full responsibility, but it's time for bed and I don't feel like babysitting you three for the rest of the night with mommy!" Amaya said making Kyoya glare at the back of her head.

"Fine…" Kiyomi muttered blushing as the twins each kissed her goodnight, before she followed Amaya back to their room where they both changed and went to bed.

* * *

And so we're back to updating more than once...Hehe Anyway I Meghan (WE) hope you enjoyed this chapter-HEY SO DO I (MDL)

...

We both hope you enjpyed the chapter and love your reviews! OHOHOHOH! And this is our new favorite chapter!


	9. A Day on the Town

The morning started much like the previous one. I woke up to Amaya's feet once again in my face. I pushed her off the bed on purpose this time. She just stayed down there. I leaned off the bed and watched her as she slept on the floor. The bedroom door opened and the twins walked right in. "Hey, we could have been changing!" I shouted to them as I threw my pillow. Hikaru caught it and held on to it.

I jumped off the bed and tried to get it back. He held it up over his head and laughed. "I guess you're just too short for your pillow," he teased. I pouted and looked at Kaoru. I put my arms around his neck.

"Hikaru's being a meanie," I said in my most innocent voice. Maybe this could work out better than I thought? I burried my face in the crook of his neck. I felt Hikaru place my pillow on my head and place his arms around me. I grabbed my pillow and hopped back up on the bed.

"Key-Oh-Me!" They whined as soon as my head connected with my pillow once again.

"But I'm tired!" I whined back. They hopped onto the bed with my, placing myself in the middle of them.

"Stop whining!" Amaya said as her head appeared over the edge of the bed. "How did I get on the floor?"

I snuggled into Hikaru. "Your feet were in my face again. I pushed you out of the bed and that's where you stayed. You were probably too busy dreaming about a certain someone who's name rhymes with Smyoya?" She blushed and mumbled something as she went into the bathroom with her clothes.

I kissed Hikaru and Kaoru both quickly on the lips. "Did I happen to say good morning yet?"

* * *

Amaya glared at her reflection in the mirror as she changed into strapless purple sun dress. It would seem they were all going in to town today. She didn't really care, but she didn't feel like wearing her bathing suit in public. Closing her eyes she walked back into the bed room and saw Kiyomi and the twins had gotten up.

Smiling she jumped back in the bed and pulled the blankets around her closing her eyes. She was still tried, and she wanted to finish sleeping. It had nothing to do with the dream she had been enjoying previously. Nope, not at all. Groaning softly she fell back asleep with ease throwing her pillow at the person who entered the room not even five minutes later to wake her up.

"If you don't wake up I'm sending Kyoya in!" Kiyomi threatened.

Amaya shot up like a light. "WHAT?" She asked blinking before shaking her head. "I'm up, I'm up!" She added as she the water in her friends hand.

"Good now we're waiting for you at breakfast so hurry up!"

"Gah….Fine" Amaya muttered getting up and following her friend downstairs, taking her usual place at the table and picking at her food as she watched Kiyomi interact with the twins.

* * *

I have to admit, sitting at breakfast in between Hikaru and Kaoru was a little unnerving. Especially when they pulled my chair out for me and Tamaki's jaw practically hit the floor when they each kissed me on the cheek. "What happened last night? Why are those doppelgangers kissing my daughter?" He asked. I giggled at his outrage.

"Tamaki, even my own dad wouldn't freak out this much." I looked over at Amaya. Neither of us had even thought about what my parents would say about this. "Amaya! You're supposed to be the smart one!" I jumped out of my chair, not bothering to say anything to anyone as I ran up the stairs to find my cell phone to call my dad.

I dug through my bags and all the pockets of the pants I had worn. I couldn't find it! I ran back downstairs. "Amaya, I can't find it. Call my phone, like, now!" She pulled out her phone, but before she could dial, I heard the ringtone for my older brother. I smiled and let out a nervous laugh as I reached into my pocket to pull out my phone. I held it up to my ear, "Hello?" I listened as my brother talked and I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

I was jumping up and down with excitement. "What is it?" Amaya asked.

"Oh my God, he proposed!" She looked at me like I was insane. "Gabriel! He proposed!" She smiled and jumped out of her chair.

"It's about time! You've been waiting for like four years now!"

* * *

Everyone was looking at Kiyomi like she was crazy. "He proposed over the phone?" The twins shouted, looking heart broken. Kyoya was glaring at Amaya like she was evil. It was then both girls realized what they said may have sounded different to those who weren't close to them.

"…No. Gabriel proposed to Mei-san. His girlfriend of five years…He's Kiyomi's older brother" Amaya said cringing slightly as Kyoya continued to glare at her.

"And you didn't inform us of this earlier…" Kyoya asked.

"How the hell were we supposed to know before hand?" Amaya asked, making Kyoya shrug and smirk at her.

"Besides…It was you guys who took it waaaaay to far" Kiyomi added as the twins pounced on her, pulling her into a huge hug.

Amaya smirked as she watched her friend become enveloped in their hug until Tamaki began to yell. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!"

"Tamaki… Calm down!" Amaya hissed rolling her eyes at him. "Kiyomi…Don't you need to call your dad?" Amaya asked watching her blush as she remember the reason she had been looking for her phone in the first place.

"Oh yeah…" Kiyomi muttered pulling away from the twins.

* * *

I dialed my dad's number and held the phone back up to my ear. My mom answered instead of him. "Hola, mamá. ¿Es papá por aquí?" Mom always insisted that I use Spanish when I spoke to her since it was easier that Japanese. She told me to hang on and I heard her talking to him.

"Hello Kiyomi, how is your weekend at the beach?" I've always been very close with my dad, so I didn't really know why I was so nervous now.

I smiled and sat back down in my seat. "It's... fun."

"You paused, what else do you want to tell me?" I hated that he knew me so well.

"How would you feel if I, um, had a boyfriend... or two?" I mumbled that last part and he ddin't say anything about it.

He laughed. "My baby finally has a boyfriend. Your Mother was starting to worry."

"So... you're okay with it?"

He laughed again. "Of course, but I want to meet him as soon as you get back."

"Okay."

"I got to go. I love you Kiyomi."

"Love you too, Dad." I hung up my phone and placed it on the table. I picked up my fork and took a bite of a strawberry that was sitting on my plate. How was I supposed to tell Dad that there were two boyfriends he would have to meet? I put my head on the table, narrowly missing my upturned fork.

* * *

Amaya laughed as her friend hit the table. "It can't be that bad. Tu padre son muy simpatico" Amaya said in what little elementary Spanish she knew, making Kiyomi.

"Pero, Yo tengo dos novios," Kiyomi responded.

"…Cierta" Amaya replied before realizing everyone was staring at them.

"What?" They asked together.

"Japanese would be nice" The host club said together, making the girls rub the back of their necks.

"Oh…Sorry" Kiyomi said smiling with Amaya.

"Heh…I only know a little Spanish as it is so I wouldn't worry too much…" Amaya added smirking.

The group fell into a companionable silence after this and began to eat. Finally Amaya looked up. "So what are we doing in town today?" She asked.

"Window shopping and going to the fair," Kyoya answered; bored.

"…Alright…Kiyomi's my buddy!"

"What? No she's not, she's our buddy!"

"Then who am I paired with?" Amaya asked pouting.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kiyomi asked.

"No!" The twins and Amaya shouted at once.

* * *

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Thanks guys. Way to make this situation better. Why did I have to miss the prongs of my fork?"

"Then you couldn't go to the fair!" Kaoru said sounding sincerely worried by that.

"I was kind of hoping you would say something like, "Oh don't do that! You would have ot go to the hospital and then you would most likely be blinded. Oh please don't stab yourself in the eye!"" I hit my head back down on the table. "¿Por qué tengo que llamar?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what that one meant," I heard Amaya say.

"Can we go? You know, before that fork looks even more tempting?" Kyoya nodded and I couldn't have stood up fast enough. I skipped out of the house and down to the limo gently pulling Hikaru and Kaoru behind me.

"So, we're still making Amaya and Kyoya be buddies, right?" Hikaru asked as he leaned in close, so no one would get suspicious.

"And Tamaki and Haruhi too," I reminded him. I kissed his cheek as I climbed into the limo with everyone following close behind me.

* * *

Amaya watched Hikaru lean in to to whisper something to Kiyomi and narrowed her eyes. She didn't like the look on her friends face, and glared at the girl as she sat across from her in the limo. She didn't look up as someone sat next to her until Kiyomi hit Hikaru who was wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Looking over she merely smiled at Kyoya before resuming her glare at Kiyomi until her friend asked "What did I do this time?"

"Nothing yet, but you're planning something with those shady twins of yours"

"We aren't shady" The two said feigning hurt looks make Tamaki scoff.

"You two are so shady!" Amaya said before Tamaki could speak making the man extremely happy.

"At least one of our daughters has some sense! Right mommy?" He asked.

Kyoya twitched rolling his eyes. "Whatever you say…Daddy" He responded making Amaya smirk at him and mouth "Gay". She laughed as he glared at her leaning back against the seat.

* * *

"I have sense! I just prefer not to use it, lifes much more fun that way," I said with a smirk. I laughed when I saw Amaya mouth "Gay" to Kyoya. She was really going to have some fun today, wasn't she?

"I still can't believe you called us shady," Kaoru said to Amaya. I laughed at him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You two are a tad shady," I said truthfully. "But it's okay, I don't mind." The rest of the ride was filled with mindless conversations about whatever. I wasn't really paying attention. I was distracted by Amaya and the side glances she was giving Kyoya the enitre way. I tried my best to hide the smirk that was tugging at my lips.

We pulled up to the fair grounds and got out of the car. The very first thing I saw was a roller coaster. I didn't know they had those at fairs! "I know where Kiyomi wants to go," Amaya said as she caught my gaze.

"I love roller coasters..."

"We were going to go window shopping first, actually," Tamaki said.

"Fine." I pulled my eyes away from the glamour and appeal of the coaster and walked along side my twins. "I should warn you though, I don't exactly know the meaning of window shopping... meaning, Haruhi, get whatever you want!"

* * *

Amaya laughed at look on Tamaki's face. "You two will leave my pure daughter alone!" He shouted.

"…Nope we are so buying her a swimsuit!" Amaya said ducking Kiyomi's hand so it connected with Kyoya's chest instead of her head. She laughed as Kiyomi backed up from the shadow king.

"Awe, mommy wouldn't hurt his own daughters, would she?" Amaya teased, before he glared at her, making her wonder if she had taken it too far.

"No…But I will add on to their debt…Say another hundred thousand yen?"

"WHAT?" Both girls shouted together.

"It was an accident!" Kiyomi protested.

"Yeah….She's really very sorry!" Amaya added bowing.

"That's too bad really because it's still there."

"…Fine jerk!" Amaya growled looking at Kiyomi. She walked over whispering in her friends ear "And that is why I could never like the shadow king" She muttered.

* * *

I glared at Amaya. "That was so your fault. You are paying this time."

"You were going to hit me! I was protecting myself!"

"You ducked, therefore 'tis your fault."

"'Tis?" Hikaru asked. I nodded at him, but continued glaring at Amaya.

"Hey, I had to pay two million, it would not kill you to pay a hundred thousand. And if it does, I'll be sure to give a speech at your funeral." She wasn't happy, and I also knew she wasn't going to pay. I growled at her and handed Kyoya the money. "Eventually, my dad is going to notice that slowly his money is just disappearing... right into Kyoya's pocket."

"But your dad is like the awesomest Dad in the world, would he really care?" I just gave her a look and she knew exactly what I was saying to her. I nodded. She pulled me into a hug. "I love you?" She tried.

I sighed and hugged her back, "You owe me big time, for this one... and I know exactly what you can do." She pulled out of the hug just before I was able to hide my smirk. I pulled her closer, so I could whisper in her ear. "You can be buddies with the Shadow King that you seemingly hate."

* * *

Amaya gaped at Kiyomi like a fish. "I will do no such thing!" She shouted.

"Fine then I'll just have to tell him that-"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"What do you or do you not?" Tamaki asked confused.

"Nothing, nothing at all! But I'm sticking with Kyoya because Kiyomi's only going to hurt me and our debt's going to build if I stick with her and the twins," She yelled going to latch on to Kyoya's arm, glaring at Kiyomi with murderous intent and sticking her tongue out at the girl.

"She's right..." Kiyomi said smirking as Amaya looked like she was ready to die…Or kill Kiyomi. Either way Amaya was sure today was not going to be a good day.

"As long as you let go of my arm it'll be fine with me," Kyoya said making her jump and move away slightly.

"Gomen! Hehehe, sorry about that…" She muttered blushing slightly.

* * *

"He so wants her," I whispered to Hikaru and Kaoru. They looked at me like I was crazy. "Well, it's true!" I accidentally shouted. Amaya sent daggers at me as she awkwardly stood by Kyoya. I couldn't help but smile. I linked my arms with the red-heads and started walking down the street. I could feel her glare on the back of my head, but all I could think was that she'll love me later. I stopped in front of a store window that had a display for casual attire.

I had to go in and I didn't really care if anyone else agreed or not. I pulled the twins and Haruhi inside with me. "I really don't want anything..." she began until I held up a t-shirt and a pair of jeans to her.

I pushed her toward a dressing room and handed then to her. "I don't care what you want, you're getting something."

"But I can't pay you back," she said from behind the door.

"You don't have to. I know the meaning of a girt." I accidentally glanced at Kyoya when I said that. I instantly felt bad. Haruhi stepped out and I looked at her. "The pants are a bit long, but that can be fixed. The top is... I would wear that in a heartbeat. You need shoes!" As I dressed Haruhi, I noticed that Kyoya and Amaya were talking about something. I was shocked to say the least. Who knew they could actually have a civil conversation with each other?

* * *

Amaya sighed as she watched Kiyomi dressing Haruhi. "So what were you two really talking about?" Kyoya asked startling her from her thoughts.

"Eh? About the fact she'll spill my secret. And you would think that after what I-we did for her she would be thankful!" Amaya muttered making him chuckle.

"Oh and what would your secret be?" He asked making her shake her head and chuckled nervously.

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you would it now?" She asked making him laugh.

"I guess it wouldn't be" He said almost thoughtfully.

"So…. About our debt. Do you think it's possible to maybe forgive some of it? After all we're really sorry!" Amaya said looking at him cutely.

"I'm afraid not…" Kyoya said trailing off, but his tone implied that he had his own reasons for refusing to remove their debt.

"What? Why not?" She asked before one of the guys from the trip came up to her. Smiling at him as he asked her what she liked, she answered his questions vaguely, saying she didn't like it when other people bought her things. The male looked dejected so she asked him to take a walk with her, not noticing Kyoya's glare.

Finally she came back to the shop to stand by Kyoya, who seemed angry yet again. Thankfully Kiyomi was done paying for Haruhi's things and they began to walk around the quaint shopping area. Kiyomi had a knowing smirk on her face as she asked "SO who was he?"

"…His name was Kyouhei why?" Amaya asked visibly confused. To even her it sounded like Kiyomi was implying she liked him. Wasn't it Kiyomi who had been insisting she loved Kyoya? She was really confusing Amaya.

"He was cute!" Kiyomi said giggling as the twins nodded.

"You two would make a cute couple!" They said in unison.

"What are you guys talking about?" Amaya asked still majorly confused. She didn't get her friend at all right now. What the hell was she up to?

* * *

I looked at her pretending to be confused. "Um, what part didn't you understand? That fact that he was majorly cute or that you would make a cute couple? Neither of those involve very big words..." I trailed off as she gave me a confused look. I smiled.

"You are a very confusing human being," she said to me. I nodded in agreement.

"It's part of my charm." I had been watching Kyoya's reactions to everything said about Kyouhei and Amaya. He didn't like that idea one bit. I knew he wanted her. It was obvious, especially when she was talking and completely ignoring him, then leaving him alone! I smirked to myself once she ahd turned around and wasn't looking at me anymore. I wonder how she would feel if she found out that I paid him to do that?

That was a confession for a different time however. "So, when are you seeing him again?" I asked, my eyes trained on Kyoya's back. She laughed.

"Never, we had absolutely nothing in common." I saw Kyoya glance at her. They sure seem to share a lot of secret glances for two people that hate each other. I gently nudged Kaoru with my elbow and gestured to Kyoya. It has been our way to discreetly tell each other that there was a reaction from one of them. Hitting the Shadow King had been in our plans. I was just lucky I knew Amaya would duck, not pay the money, and want me to stay quiet.

Oh, this day just keeps getting better.

* * *

Translations!

Hola, mamá. ¿Es papá por aquí? - Hello Mom. Is Dad around?

Tu padre son muy simpatico. - You're dad is very nice.

Pero, Yo tengo dos novios - but I have two boyfriends.

Cierta - true.

¿Por qué tengo que llamar? - Why did I have to call him?

* * *

Well hello again... If dogs could use computers would they read fanfics?

This is Megan (MDL) here. Oh the shenanegins located in this chapter... we love them so much ^_^ Please review and leave your opinions.


	10. Match Making part II

Amaya knew something was up, she just didn't know what it was and it was ticking her off. Her friend was planning something, and it had to do with her too, she could feel it. If she didn't find out soon she was going to threaten Kiyomi within an inch of her life tonight so she could find out.

Putting her hand to her forehead she massaged her temples trying ward away the oncoming headache. She looked up in surprise when Kyoya held out two aspirin and a bottle of water for her.

"Thanks" Amaya said taking the pills from him and downing them quickly. She had still missed the looks he had given her earlier, but that couldn't be helped really.

"You're welcome" He told her smiling slightly. Amaya blinked, did he just smile. Shaking her head she looked away and noticed an antique store.

"KIYOMI WE HAVE TO GO IN!" She shouted dragging her best friend into the old store.

She didn't bother to look at the rest of the group as they followed her, browsing the items thoroughly. Her eyes fell on a couple pieces; the one that really caught her eyes was an old Victorian cameo (One with a lady on it) chocker. The chain was delicate rose gold, and the whole thing was rather expensive, not that money was an issue. She ended up buying a sapphire ring that was cheaper than the necklace, and rose gold heart locket that suited Haruhi really well. Of course she also bought Kiyomi a garnet ring with a white gold setting, and the manager told them stories about each piece. Giving one last glance at the necklace they walked out of the shop.

"I love antique stores!" Amaya said dreamily.

"And I love roller coasters!" Kiyomi said smirking.

* * *

I don't think Amaya noticed, but as she paid for her items in the antique store, I pulled Kyoya off to the side. "So you have a thing for Amaya."

He adjusted his glasses. "She's simply a girl that is in debt with the Host Club." I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then why did you get so upset when Kyouhei was talking to her? And why do you keep glancing at her? And why do you care so much about her headaches?"

He simply closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It was rude, clearly she was already tlaking to someone. I've been getting a lot of headaches recently too, I know how they feel."

"You're missing one," I sing-songed. He didn't say anything and I smirked. I had him right where I wanted him. "You know, she happens to also have a thing for you." He looked over my head at her as she listened to the manager. "And that longing look didn't help your case on bit."

He looked back at me and glared slightly. I only smiled. "If you really want to know, there was this necklace that she really liked..." He nodded and I led him over to it. He seemed surprised that it was something that she would like. "Don't worry, I won't say a word to her."

I walked away from him and went toward an old rocking chair. I've always loved rocking chairs. As I pretended to examine it, Amaya finished up and Kyoya discreetly purchased the necklace, paying a little more to skip the story. I smiled as I met four golden eyes watching me from across the room. I stuck my tongue out at them as I ducked out of the store and stared up at the roller coaster that was visible once again.

* * *

Amaya smirked and looked at Kiyomi who was still staring wistfully at the roller coaster. They were all pretty much done shopping anyway. "I say we go ride the roller coaster now!" Amaya said watching Kiyomi turn to look at her.

"Can we?" She asked with huge eyes as the twins came up behind her, taking her in their arms.

"I see no reason why we can't" Kyoya said rolling his eyes as Kiyomi jumped up and down.

"…We're riding with Kiyomi!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted together.

"I'm pretty sure you can have three to a seat on that one actually" Amaya said thoughtfully, trying to remember from when they walked in.

"It's actually four to a car…" Kyoya said simply."Oh in that case…Mommy and Daddy, Haruhi and I should ride in a car together" Amaya said making Kyoya glare at her. "Heh…Haruhi and Tamaki would sit next to each other of course" Amaya added watching him smirk. She frowned mentally.

Somehow she had a feeling his attitude was a result of what Kiyomi was planning…

* * *

I practically ran to the roller coaster, skillyfully manuevering through the crowd of people. "Kiyomi, slow down!" Amaya called from somewhere behind me. I didn't though. I felt like Honey if he ever had free reign in a bakery. I just kept going and I must have stopped fully paying attention to where I was going because I ran right into someone. It was a burly man and he turned around. He did not look friendly.

I put my hands up in an apologetic manner. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

His expression only showed anger, as if I did it completely on purpose. He grabbed my wrist in his large hand. "You should be more respectful."

I narrowed my eyes at the man. "You. Need to let me go." His grip only tightened and it took all I had not to cry out from the pain. I clenched my free hand into a fist, but before I could use it someone else's fist connected with his jaw. I saw Hikaru standing there in front of the man that was now holding his jaw. I placed my hand on his shoulder, he turned around and his hostile look softened.

He turned and gently pulled me away from the line and away from the man. "What were you thinking?" He whisper shouted.

I held onto my wrist. "Honestly, I was only thinking roller coaster. That was the only thing going through my mind." Kaoru came up to us and he took my wrist out of my hand. He looked at it, there were red marks that would be bruises tomorrow if not sooner. He rubbed his thumb over the marks.

"Kiyomi! I told you to slow down!" I heard Amaya shout as she and everyone else joined us.

Kyoya looked down at my wrist. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, nothing happened. I just got a little carried away is all." Hikaru obviously wasn't in the same mindset I was. He saw it in a completely different way.

* * *

Amaya looked at Kiyomi and sighed, rolling her eyes. "Kiyomi you have to be more careful next time!" Amaya scolded giving her friend a hug. "Maybe we shouldn't ride the roller coaster…" Amaya trailed.

"Wha-? No please no Amaya!" Kiyomi pleaded.

Amaya sighed shaking her head. "Let's get in line" She muttered watching her friends face light up as Hikaru held on to her protectively, Kaoru hovering over her worriedly. She herself was worried as well, and though surprised, she was thankful when Kyoya stood next to her taking her hand comfortingly. Dismissing as nothing more than a friendly gesture she smiled even though the contact made her heart race slightly.

Mentally rolling her eyes at herself she narrowed them when she noticed Kiyomi wiggling her eyebrows at both of them. Her look said 'cut it out or we get out of line…NOW!' and thankfully it got the girl to cut it out. Or maybe, it was Kyoya's glare…

After looking up at him his glare was even scarier than normal. Shrugging slightly she smiled as they all finally got on sitting next to Kyoya and buckling herself in.

"Have fun Kiyomi!" She called laughing as she saw the girl clinging to Kaoru who had sat next to her, Hikaru across from her.

* * *

I held onto Kaoru for the entire ride, I wasn't scared, but a little acting never hurt anyone, you know. I could hear Amaya and Tamaki screaming from the car behind us everytime we went over a hill. I had to smile when I looked back and saw her with her arms around the Shadow King for safety. They really were cute together, even if Amaya was too dense to see it.

We went on other rides and sat in the same arrangement. The tilt-a-whirl, though, had to have been the most interesting. "Come on, we can all fit in only two of these things," I said.

"You realize there is nine of us, right?" Hikaru asked. He's been a little mad at me since the incident earlier, I couldn't blame him. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Of course. My brother and I once squeezed almost eight people in one. Of course there was a lot of lap sitting..." I smirked as he began to pull me toward the line I reached for Kaoru to pull him along with us.

The line went fast and we divided ourselves into two little groups. Hikaru, Kaoru, Amaya, Kyoya, and I would go in one; and Honey, Mori, Tamaki, and Haruhi would go in the other. We made sure that Amaya and Kyoya would sit together, so I sat between the twins and we squished over to one side. Amaya noticed what was going on, but Kyoya didn't show he did.

* * *

Amaya sighed raising her eyebrow at Kiyomi as she down next to Kaoru, since Hikaru had insisted sitting on the end. Kyoya sat next to her and she looked around for a minute. "Everyone needs to lean one way! We'll spin more!" Amaya declared. What she hadn't been expecting was for everyone to lean towards her and Kyoya.

Now she really knew that this was Kiyomi's doing, and as soon as they got off the ride she was going to pull her friend aside and have a looong talk with the girl. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate what they were trying to do, it was that she didn't think Kyoya would like it to much if he figured out what was going on.

And even though she liked the shadow King… She really didn't feel like owing the host club any more money than they already owed them. After all six million one hundred thousand yen was a lot of money to owe a club for clumsiness and being rude. Why should they want to add to it?

Letting her mind stop thinking though she enjoyed the ride; they shouted out which way to lean to make it spin faster, all of them laughing as the car did so. Getting out of the cars was funny though, because all of them ending up using the other for support as they went to help Tamaki, Honey, Mori, and Haruhi out of the other car, adding the other four to their support group. Once they were able to stand on their own Amaya grabbed Kiyomi saying the two needed to use the restroom, and cutting Kiyomi off with a look as the girl was about to protest.

"Listen Kiyomi," Amaya said as they walked away from the group's hearing range. "I'm thankful for what you're trying to do and all, but you really don't need to do it…"

"You really are in denial aren't you?" Kiyomi asked smirking at her best friend.

"Eh? No! I'll admit that I like him, but that doesn't mean you have to try and make us into a couple…" Amaya said looking confused as Kiyomi laughed.

"Just come one, and don't worry about it so much would you!" Kiyomi asked making Amaya sigh and roll her eyes nodding in agreement.

"Fine…But you better not make our debt any worse than what it is…"

"Amaya sweetie, if anything our debt will disappear…" Kiyomi said giggling.

* * *

I linked my arm with Amaya's as I skipped back over to the group. "You what, I really want cotton candy," I said to her. "Why don't you and Kyoya go get some?" I pushed her closer to him and even in the dim lighting I could see her blush.

"You're the one that wants it, why don't you get it?" She asked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"We'll get it," the twins said. I grabbed their arms as they went to leave.

"No!" They stopped and looked at me. "I-I'd miss you two too much," I said with a smile. I took their hands in mine and turned back to Amaya and Kyoya. "Please?" My eyes settled on Kyoya. I had a feeling ti would be easier to appeal to him that Amaya right now. He nodded and mumbled something that I didn't catch.

He took Amaya by the elbow and gently pulled her along behind him. "Come on Amaya."

"Just the blue kind!" I called after them. Amaya waved a hand over her head signaling that she heard me. I smirk after her. "How is this plan working so well?" I asked myself.

* * *

Amaya hadn't caught what Kyoya mumbled either; instead she wanted to know why she had to go get Kiyomi's cotton candy for her. Her friend had legs… Shaking her head she allowed Kyoya to pull her away. "You realize what she's doing don't you?" Amaya asked looking up at him to see him smiling at her.

"Of course I know what she's up to" he said smirking.

"…Really you don't have to put up with it if you don't want to" Amaya told him laughing softly at the thought of what Kiyomi would do to her when she found out what Amaya had said.

"Who said that I didn't want to put up with it?" He asked smirking as he took her hand.

"No one did, I was just stating a fact" Amaya said, blushing lightly as he took her hand.

"Good because, I rather like spending time with you," He told her, still smirking.

"…I'm taking it that's why you refuse to lower our debt then huh?" She asked watching him nod in confirmation. "You are so lucky I like you Ootori…" She muttered making him chuckle. "Let's just get the cotton candy," She added paying for it and returning to Kiyomi hand her friend the candy as she remained holding Kyoya's hand.

* * *

"Hey, there's pink in here!" I said as I looked over the cotton candy Amaya had handed me. I glanced at her hand that was holding on to Kyoya's and smiled. My work here was done.

"They don't sell just the blue," she stated matter-of-factly. I frowned and placed a chunk of the sweet blue cotton candy in my mouth.

"Well they should." I held out the bag, "Anyone else want some?" Everyone except Kyoya took some out of the bag. How can someone not like sweet? I can't believe we have to go back to school tomorrow. This weekend went by way too fast, but there is absolutely no way I regret anything that's happened.

"Kiyomi." I froze, there was no way I just heard that voice. Not here, not yet. I saw Amaya turn and she frowned a little bit.

"Hello Mr. Funaki," she said. I turned around. Sure enough, there was my dad standing behind me still in a business suit.

"Hola papá. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" I knew he was better at Japanese, but all my knowledge of the Japanese language disappeared.

He smiled, "That's how you greet me after so long?" He opened his arms and I slowly made my way to hug him. I guess there was maybe one thing I regretted from this weekend. I should have told him when I was talking to him on the phone.

* * *

Amaya bit her lip as she watched her friend looking a tad bit distressed. "Mr. Funaki if I may introduce the host club?" Amaya asked before Kiyomi snapped out of it.

"There's really no need to. I'm assuming that Kyoya is the one you're holding hands with-" He began, making Amaya frown and blush at the same time, "Hikaru and Kaoru are two standing by Kiyomi, Honey is the small one purchasing cakes, Mori is standing over him protectively, Tamaki is the one who looks confused, and Haruhi simply looks like this has happened before…" He finished.

"Yeah…but how did you know that? Kiyomi and I haven't told you or my parents yet…" Amaya said looking confused.

"Kyoya-senpai did it…" Haruhi said twitching slightly as she recalled what had happened at her house.

"Of course I did. It was only right to inform both of your parents about your debt and that you choose to work it off instead of paying it. Neither of your parents seemed surprised though…" He added looking at both of them like he knew something they didn't.

"…You know we would have told them when we thought the timing was correct" Amaya said looking like she was going to hit the man standing in front of her. Just because she liked it didn't give him the right to go behind their backs talking to their parents like that!

"I felt better knowing that they were being properly informed, and would be able to step in if they what you two were doing was ill-befitting the two of you in any way…" Kyoya said with a charming smile.

"Something seems off about this…Mr. Funaki…How much exactly did he tell you?" Amaya asked.

"I know everything! So Kiyomi are you going to introduce me formally to your boyfriends?" He asked smiling.

* * *

My jaw dropped. "¿Espere dijiste novios? ¿Al igual que en plural? ¿Al igual que en más de uno?"

My dad smiled. "You can stop with the Spanish, Kiyomi. And yes, plural, more than one."

I shook my head. "No puedo dejar. Mi cerebro se rompe. ¿Te refieres a Kyoya le ha hablado de eso también? ¿Y usted no me dijo cuando hablé con usted antes?"

He laughed. I love my dad, but he has a terrible sense of humor. "This was more interesting."

Did he just say interesting? "And you're okay with it?" Is that a normal thing for a parent to be okay with? I have absolutely no idea. He nodded. I smiled and hugged him.

"Your mother on the other hand..."

I hugged him tighter, "Don't ruin the moment." I let go and pulled him to where Hikaru and Kaoru stood. "Dad, this is Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin." I pointed at each of them as I said their names. Dad shook their hands and smiled.

"Thank God. Her mother and I thought she was going to be single forever."

I felt myself blush. "Dad, you're so embarrassing. Don't you have somewhere to be?" Hikaru and kaoru each put an arm around my waist.

"Is that anyway to speak to your Father?" They said to me.

I nodded. "Yes, yes it is."

* * *

Translations!

_¿Espere dijiste novios? ¿Al igual que en plural? ¿Al igual que en más de uno? _= Did you say two boyfriends? As in plural? As in more then one?

_No puedo dejar. Mi cerebro se rompe. ¿Te refieres a Kyoya le ha hablado de eso también? ¿Y usted no me dijo cuando hablé con usted antes?_ = I can't stop. My brain is broken. You mean Kyoya tolf you about that too? And you didn't tell me when I spoke to you earlier?

* * *

**Hello people that are alive and well while I slowly freeze to death in my living room xD**

**It's Megan here. Hopefully by now you know that I'm MDL and Meghan is WE. Anyway, I'm rambling and I blame the fever. Please review tell us what you think. We love hearing from all of you wonderful people :D**


	11. Sexy Pain in the Ass

I was so lucky that Mom wasn't home last night. I was able to easily slip through the house and up to my room. It was strange sleeping alone. I had gotten used to Amaya being in my bed with me. Waking up without her feet in my face was even weirder. I literally rolled out of bed when my alarm went off. I laid on the floor until I heard my door open. "Wake up Kiyomi! You gotta get to school."

"Shut up Gabriel. I'm tired!" He picked me up off the floor easily and placed my on my feet. I glared up at him, I hated that he was half a foot taller than me.

He put his hand on the top of my head. "You're so cute when you're trying to look intimidating."

I pointed toward the door. "Get. Out." He did, but not before giving me one last chuckle. I slowly made my way into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school. After I was dressed in my yellow uniform, I made my way downstairs. The first thing I heard was my mom yelling. Not a good sign.

I entered the dinning room with a smile on my face. "Good morning Dad." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Mamá Buenos días." I did the same to her. I took my seat and began eating the scrambled eggs that were on my plate.

"Would you care to explain to me why you have _two _boyfriends?" She didn't look at me. I placed my fork down and looked at Dad. He was giving me a sympathetic look. Gabriel came into the room and even he could feel the tension. I only knew because he didn't make some wise-ass remark like he uausally did.

"Um... I love you?" She looked up at me then. Her eyes showed just how angry she was. "Why is it such a big deal? It's not like I'm sleeping with them!"

"You know, that thought wasn't even going through my mind, but now, how can I be so sure?" I stood up from the table and left the room. If she didn't know me better than that by now, she never will. I left the house and went to limo and told the driver to take me to Amaya's house.

* * *

Amaya growled as her little sister came in the room and jumped on her. "Waddya want?" she asked incoherently as she tried to roll over and dislodge the little girl from her.

"It's time for you to get up! I've been up a hour already!"

"Kirara! I want to go back to bed!" Amaya complained before the girl pushed her off the bed. "You're such a morning person" Amaya grumbled shoving her little sister affectionately. Getting up she jumped in the shower and changed into her Ouran uniform. She was downstairs eating when Kiyomi got here, and the girl was attacked by Amaya's eight year old sister.

"Kirara get off of me!" Kiyomi shouted playfully as she pushed the girl away after giving her a hug.

"Your mom?" Amaya asked knowingly, sighing as Kiyomi nodded. "Let's go to school…" Amaya said rolling her eyes as she kissed the girl goodbye.

"Gah…What fun…" Kiyomi said smirking.

"Hey at least we have the host club right?" Amaya teased.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that" Kiyomi said teasingly as they walked to the limo and got in the car to leave for school.

* * *

I didn't want my mom's words to hurt, we had never gotten along and I understand that we probably never will, but I couldn't believe that was really how lowly she veiwed me. Amaya was trying to help, I honestly wasn't listening to a word she said. I just wanted to get through this day and pretend this morning never happened.

I sat so quietly in class, I noticed that the teacher kept having to check to make sure I was still there. Tamaki asked me what was wrong. Kiku asked me what was wrong. Hell, even Kyoya asked me what was wrong. I smiled and told them I was just tired.

The final bell rang and I was in no hurry to go anywhere. I waited in class for Kyoya and Tamaki, so we could walk up together. Even then, I walked behind them with my arms crossed over my chest. All day, her words had played over and over. My head felt like it was in a soap opera.

We stepped into the room and the first thing that happened, was Tamaki turned around and put his hands on my shoulders as he faced me. "You are too quiet. Tell us what's wrong." I shook my head.

"Nothing's wrong, Tamaki. I told you earlier, I'm just tired. Gabriel woke me up this morning."

* * *

Amaya growled as she heard her friend lie walking in with the twins. "She lies!" Amaya shouted dramatically grabbing her friend from behind and pulling her close. "She never had daddy troubles! It's her bitch of a mother!" Amaya said still over dramatically as she held Kiyomi to her.

"You don't have to be so Tamaki about it…" Kiyomi muttered making Tamaki look upset.

"Sorry….I thought it'd be cool to be dramatic," Amaya said looking not very sorry.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at Amaya but otherwise kept quiet as he wrote something in his book. Amaya of course narrowed her eyes at him as the twins pulled her off Kiyomi to hug her themselves.

Kiyomi watched her friend. "Wait a second I thought you two liked each other?"

"Huh? Yeah we do…" Amaya said still glaring at him as she stalked over to him. She stole the book from his hands as he continued to watch her and stuck her tongue at him. "HA! I've so been wanting to that for the longest time…" She taunted before flipping to where Kiyomi and her profiles were. "I am not overdramatic!" She yelled making Kiyomi laugh until she saw what he wrote about her.

"AND SO WHAT IF I HAVE MOM PROMBLEMS?" She hollered, glad the twins were holding her back.

"I'm simply stating the facts…" Kyoya said smirking.

"Why I otta…"

"Ought to what?" Kyoya asked Amaya clearly amused.

"You're going to regret that Ootori" Amaya warned.

* * *

There were things written in that notebook that I didn't know anyone other than Amaya knew about. "How do you know all of my nationalities? I only ever mentioned two of them." I wanted to say I was upset about what he wrote, but I didn't care. I was just curious.

"It wasn't hard to figure out," he stated simply. "They all show."

I turned to Kaoru. "Name of the four nationalites that make me... me."

"Um... Japanese, Spanish. I don't know other than that." I looked at HIkaru. He shrugged.

I turned back to read the notebook. "The other two aren't obvious. Portugese and Italian."

"I do not swear a lot!" Amaya said just as I also read over that comment. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you ever actually listened to yourself?" She glared at me and I only smiled. I was glad that I was here. These crazy people took my mind off of my mom and this morning. I'm glad that no one actually asked what had happened. I left Amaya's side and hugged Hikaru, he hugged me back. I sighed and felt Kaoru also join the hug by wrapping his arms around me from behind.

* * *

Amaya rolled her eyes as she handed the book back to Kyoya whispering "Thanks" Softly in his ear making him smile at her kindly. She smiled as Kiyomi was hugged by the twins before turning back to the problem at hand. "You're still in trouble Mr…" She said making him smirk.

"I look forward to whatever punishment you can come up with," He teased.

"…Really now you do?" Amaya asked before riffling through her purse and finding her money. "That should cover our debt…Kiyomi and I no longer officially work for you!" She said making his mouth twitch.

"I'm sure you'll just break something else…" He trailed off.

"WE WILL NOT!" Amaya and Kiyomi shouted together.

"But we don't want you to leave the host club" Hikaru and Kaoru whispered in her ears.

"Ssssh we aren't really going to stop working..But he doesn't know that" Kiyomi said smirking.

* * *

"Amaya, you can stop being mean now," I said to her as she still stood in front of Kyoya.

"He's the one who said he looked forward to the punishment."

"Giving the guy a minor heart attack is probably not the best idea." She stuck her tongue out at me and I smiled. I really did love my best friend.

"Way to suck the fun out of everything Kiyomi."

"I can't believe you just called me a fun-sucker!" I said pretending to be offended at what she said. I dropped my arms from around Hikaru and faced her fully. It would have been more effective if they had let go of me too, but I didn't really want them too. "That's probably the nicest thing I've been called today."

Hikaru and Kaoru's arms tightened around me and they each kissed my neck. "You're not a fun-sucker," Hikaru said into my ear.

"Yeah, do you know how boring this weekend would have been without you?" Kaoru said into the other.

* * *

Amaya laughed at the look of relief that washed over Kyoya's face. "Don't think that means you're off the hook just yet…" She warned him laughing as glared at her and pulled her into a hug.

"You still would have broken something…." He whispered in her ear chuckling as she glared and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Baka!" She hissed making him laugh again.

"And that is what you call a love-hate relationship" Kiyomi announced as Amaya pulled away from him to advance on her friend.

"What's that supposed to mean Kiyomi?" Amaya asked glaring again.

"That you express your love through anger?" Kiyomi asked.

"I DO NOT!" Amaya said tackling Kiyomi to the ground as she said so. "I LOVE YOU KIYOMI!" She shouted tickling her best friend without mercy.

"H-h-ey! Stop that!" Kiyomi shouted through fits of giggles.

"NEVER!" Amaya shouted happily.

* * *

"Please!" I tried again still laughing from her merciless tickling. She shook her head.

"Say it." She said as she dug her fingers into my sides making me laugh harder. I wish she didn't know where I was most ticklish.

"No!"

"Say it," she said more sternly. My ribs and my cheeks hurt, but I refused to say it. I shook my head and held my mouth shut. "Come on Kiyomi, you know you want to."

"I love you too!" I said as she tickled my stomach. She jumped off of me and I just laid on the floor, still laughing, but trying to calm down. "I hate you so much right now." I said when I finally sat up.

She smiled and I rolled my eyes at her. "You're too easy Kiyomi." That reminded me too much of my mom. I stood up and went to sit at my table, even though there was still quite a bit of time left before anyone was supposed to show up. "Kiyomi?" Amaya walked up behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders. I tried to quickly wipe away the tears that had begun to fall. She sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug. "Talk to me Kiyomi."

"That's basically what my mom said to me this morning. That's what she said before I left to go to your house." My voice was cracking, but I didn't care. This was Amaya, she's seen me worse.

"You're staying at my house tonight," she said with a tone of finality. I went to object, but the look she was giving me made me keep my mouth shut. I hugged her back and started laughing. "What?"

"Kirara's going to love that."

* * *

Amaya laughed as she explained. "Kirara's my little sister….She just adores Kiyomi…" Amaya added still holding on to her friend protectively, glaring at the twins as they tried to come near her friend. She was in 'mother mode' now as Kiyomi would call and she would not let anyone near this girl until she positive Kiyomi was okay.

Her friend meant everything in the world to her and more, and anyone that would try and hurt was trash in Amaya's opinion and that didn't exclude the own girl's mother. Even Amaya didn't like that woman. She was always worried about money more than she was her own daughter.

It really pissed Amaya off too, that Kiyomi's dad would put up her mom's crap. He was so nice, she never understood why he allowed himself to be controlled by her. She supposed it was because her mother did truly love the Kiyomi and her dad, but that didn't mean she wasn't a bitch. So telling Kiyomi she was staying the night was perfectly normal.

Amaya just wished there was something more she could do for her friend. She bit her lips in thought, not realizing she was still glaring at the hosts, and biting her lips at the same time which made the expression kind of cute looking in a weird way.

* * *

I laughed when I looked up at Amaya's expression. It was a mix of her motherly face and her thinking face. She looked at me and the expression was replaced with concern. "If that sister of yours wakes me up, I won't be happy." She smiled and placed a small kiss on my cheek. I sat up from where I had been leaning against her.

"That's what you're thinking?" She asked only slightly amazed. I shook my head.

"No. I was also thinking that I don't like when you call her a bitch. She's still my mom."

Amaya stood up from her chair, nearly knocking it over. "But she is! Who tells their own child that? And all the other things she's done in the past. I think you try too hard to please her."

"Sounds like Kyoya..." The twins said. I looked at them and then at Kyoya. I knew he did everything he could to please his dad, but I didn't really realize it was similar to what I did.

"Not exactly," I said. "My family has no company for me to take over. Even if we did, I wouldn't want it. I just don't understand why she likes Gabriel and hates me." I shrugged and felt Amaya grab my shoulders.

"I've told you, it's because she's a bitch!" I sighed. I may not like when she says it, but I couldn't say it wasn't true. She was and the only reason my dad put up with it was because he loved her. He's tried so many times though to talk to her about treating me as she does Gabriel, but nothing gets through to her. Or she just doesn't care.

* * *

Amaya pulled Kiyomi back into her grasp continuing to glare at the hosts as Kyoya tried to approach her this time.

"Amaya. Don't you think you're taking this a bit too far?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Kyoya you might not want to get to close when she's in mother hen mode" Kiyomi warned smirking.

"Amaya, we aren't going to hurt Kiyomi," He said as if talking to a wounded animal.

"Kyoya… You're stupid if you think I'm going to let anyone near Kiyomi after what that bitch of her mother did to her. Back. Up. Now."

"Kiyomi she's scary!" The twins called from behind Kyoya.

"…You two will never touch my baby again!" Amaya shouted glaring at them and standing up as if she was going to carry Kiyomi right out of the room and steal her away somewhere.

* * *

"Amaya! Let go of me. I'm fine and you're starting to sound like Tamaki!" I saw Tamaki give a pained look and slink over to a corner. "No offense Tamaki." He didn't move from his corner. Amaya started pulling me toward the door and I looked of anything to grab on to. I wasn't paying attention to what it was that was in my hand, but a few steps later, there was a crash and whatever had been in my hand was now on the floor. I look and saw a shattered tea set. What's with me and tea sets?

Amaya stopped moving and looked back toward the sound. "I think you broke it," she said comming out of "mommy mode" for a few seconds. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Brilliant deduction, Watson," I said in my best cockney accent. She looked at me and was once again in "mommy mode". She started pulling me out of the room again. "You're so confusing Amaya!"

She nodded, but didn't stop. I knew one way she would. I dropped to the floor and just sat there. She wasn't going to pull me along the floor. "Get up." I shook my head. I felt like a child, but it was funny for me. "Kiyomi." I shook my head again. "You're acting like a child."

I smiled. "You say that like it's a bad thing." I stood up quickly and ran from her right into Kaoru's arms. I wrapped one of my arms around him and the other around Hikaru.

"Didn't I say not to touch her?" She said.

"I want them to touch me!" I said loud enough for her to hear me. I probably could have chosen better words.

* * *

Amaya sighed as she was about to go and smack the twins she felt arms circling her waist and pulling her back so she couldn't attack them. "…Then I'm soooo not helping you when they do touch you" She said smirking as the twins pulled her close and Kiyomi blushed.

"It seems you're back to your usual self…" Kyoya said in her ear.

"Yeah so you can stop holding me now" She replied.

"However, I like holding you so I don't think I'm going to" Kyoya said smirking as he did so.

"Gah! You really do have multiple personalities.," She teased, but knowing the way his dad was with made her want to pull him into a hug and protect him from the world like she did Kiyomi. Of course… She was pretty sure he wouldn't exactly like that too much, so she held back.

Instead she leaned back in his arms, turning her face to look at him as he spoke. "Is that so? Then perhaps I'll just have to show another one…" He whispered huskily.

"That wasn't what I meant…But you're welcome to join Kiyomi and I's annual pillow fight tonight…So are the rest of you!" Amaya added making Kyoya roll his eyes and chuckle.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, but that wasn't what I had in mind…" He said making her blush.

"You're as bad as the twins!" She said laughing at the look of horror that appeared on his face. "Just kidding!" She added teasingly, watching him glare at her.

* * *

"Amaya, that pillow fight was just supposed to be for us," I whined.

"I think those twins of yours are rubbing off on you, Kiyomi," she said from Kyoya's arms. I laughed and pulled them closer to me -if that was even possible.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I replied with a smirk.

"I can't believe my precious daughter was so easily corrupted!" Tamaki stated more dramatically than usual. I watched Haruhi through his entire act. Annoyance. The only emotion on her face at that moment. The first stage of love. I glanced over at Amaya, she caught my look. We both smiled and nodded.

"Tamaki, I've been corrupted for many years now. It is nothing new." He grabbed onto Haruhi's shoulder as he said something about defiant children. I watched her face again. There was a hint to a blush, but the annoyance was still clear. This time, my eyes met Kaoru's he wasn't paying attention to the same thing I was though. He was staring at me.

"So about this pillow fight...?" He began. I just gave him a sly smile.

* * *

Amaya smirked as she looked at Kiyomi. "I'll make sure the maids get the room set up" She stated thoughtfully.  
"You have a room for a pillow fight?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked looking at her.

"We didn't always have it. But after destroying a guest room mom and dad thought it best if we had one made" She said glaring at Kyoya as he chuckled.

"Coming from you it doesn't surprise me at all" He laughed.

"That's not nice!" She murmured.

"I never claimed to be" He retorted "My claim is being cool"

"Yeah well you aren't cool either" Amaya muttered darkly making him raise an eyebrow at her.

"Then what am I?" He asked.

"…A sexy pain in the ass" She retorted laughing.

Kyoya chuckled as well, smirking at her in a way that made her know she was probably going to regret he choice of words.

* * *

Bonjour! This is Megan here. How did you all like this little masterpiece of ours? Leave a review telling us your opinions xD Wow... this is the shortest AN I have ever written in my life...


	12. Truth or Dare?

After hosting, I went straight home to change and pack my over-night bag. I told Dad where'd I be and said bye to Gabriel. As soon as I walked inside Amaya's house, I was attacked by her little sister. "Kiyomi! Amaya said you were staying!" She shouted as she latched her arms around my neck. I laughed and gave her a hug.

"She was telling the truth. Is she in her room?" Kirara nodded and I headed up the stairs. Amaya was dancing around her room to a song by Blood on the Dance Floor. Kirara ran toward her and spun her around in circles.

"Kirara! Stop, I'm getting dizzy!" She shouted and the eight year old stopped. I dropped my bag on the floor and jumped on to Amaya's bed, laying back and closing my eyes. "You can't go to sleep yet!" She said as she jumped on top of me.

"Miss Kanato, you have guests," a maid said from the door. Amaya turned her head, but didn't get off of me. I couldn't see who it was, but I could guess.

"So this is what girls do at sleep overs..." I heard Kaoru say. His voice was close and when I looked away from Amaya's face, he was standing there with Hikaru right next to him. I pushed Amaya off of me and rolled over so I was on top of her.

"Glad we came," Hikaru said as he pulled me off of Amaya. She sat up and smiled at me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Why are you all still in your clothes?" She asked all of us. I looked down at myself; I was in a t-shirt and jeans. She was already wearing her pajamas. I felt Hikaru's hands on my stomach. Why were they on my bare stomach?

"I'll help you change," he said into my ear from behind. Kaoru stood in front of me with a grin on his face and he added his hands to help Hikaru. Then Kirara's voice rang through the room saying one word that caused both Amaya and me to start laughing.

"TWINCEST!"

~~~

Amaya laughed at look of shock on Kaoru and Hikaru's faces. Kiyomi was laughing as well taking the opportunity to move away from them. "Kirara…You do realize you've just pegged those two to a Tee don't you?" She asked looking at her little sister.

"I did?" The girl asked laughing.

"Uh-huh" Amaya said nodding.

"Did you three do it yet?" She asked innocently looking at Kiyomi and the twins.

Hikaru and Kaoru sputtered looking at the girl like she was crazy, Amaya and Kiyomi burst out laughing at the two's reaction.

"Do…What exactly?" Hikaru managed to ask.

"Kiss of course!" Kirara said looking confused.

Hikaru and Kaoru let out huge sighs of relief. "Yes we have" They answered together, regaining their composer.

Amaya smirked as the maid came in again. "You have more guests…And one of them brought a dog…." The woman said trailing off as a tall blond came in the room with a golden retriever.

"AWE!" All three girls shouted as they ran over to the dog rubbing her head.

"Is that how you plan on greeting me?" Kyoya asked smirking at Amaya who stood up.

Amaya smirked as she purposely ran over to him and ruffled his hair. "You're cute too" She teased smirking at him.

Kirara grinned at the guy Amaya was talking to. "Have you two done it yet?" She asked making the four who had been in the room the first time snicker as Kyoya sputtered like the twins had abd Tamaki look at the little girl like she was crazy.

"She's so young!" Tamaki murmured looking surprised. "WHO CORRUPTE D HER?" He screamed.

"Tamaki-senpai I don't think that's what she meant" Haruhi said from the door making Kiyomi and Amaya look at each other and wink.

"What is she getting at?" Kyoya asked Amaya making her giggle.

"Have you two kissed?" Kirara said exasperated "What do you guys think I mean?" She added looking confused.

"Something….Else… And no we haven't kissed yet" Kyoya answered the girl looking at Amaya with an evil eye.

I gave Kirara a one armed hug, "You should choose your wording a little better, is all." She giggled and hugged me back.

She looked at Tamaki, seemingly forgetting about all of her "doing it" questions. "What's her name?" She asked him as she gave the dog a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Antionette."

"She's so pretty!" Kirara shouted and the dog began licking her cheek mercilessly. She giggled and I used that opportunity to stand up. Amaya pointed at me dramatically.

"What did I tell you?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "No clothes." Tamaki nearly passed out at her words, but I only laughed and grabbed my bag on my way into the bathroom.

I could hear the conversation through the door as I pulled on my tank top and searched for my bottoms. Oh no. They fell off my bed when I was packing for the night. I opened the door slightly, wearing only my tank top and panties. "Amaya. Can you come here?" I reclosed the door and sat down on the side of the tub.

"What's up?" She asked. "And where are your pants?"

"I forgot them..." She laughed and headed out of the bathroom.

"Borrow some of mine."

"Get them for me?"

"Get them yourself," she said with a smirk as she left and rejoined the group that was still conversing in her bedroom.

My best friend is such a jerk. I opened the door and stuck my head out. "Amaya! Please?" She was sitting on her bed and all she did was glance at me and smile. "You are so mean."

"I don't even know which ones you want," she said.

"You know what I usually wear to bed. We've slept together enough times!" I felt myself blush as she and the twins started laughing. "That's not what I meant."

"Just pretend you're in a bathing suit and come out here."

"I can't!" Amaya sighed and stood up. She made her way to me and pushed her way in, only to grab me out and pull me to the dresser.

"There you've managed to make it out here and you are still alive." I glared at her and opened the drawer. I felt familiar arms go around me and I blushed again. I hate her so much right now.

He ran a hand down my thigh and I shivered a little.

"You two realize that you're not alone, right?" I heard Kyoya hint. I knew my face couldn't get much redder, so I reched into the drawer and pulled out the first pair of long pants I could find. I slipped them on and tied them at the waist.

"I liked the other outfit better," Hikaru said into my ear. I laughed.

"I'm sure you did."

~~~

Amaya grinned as she turned and hit Kyoya. "Be nice" She warned before looking around. "Alright, now you guys need to get changed…Or you can all go home" She added completely serious. She watched them look at her like she was crazy and laughed shooing them to go get changed. She turned and smirked at Kiyomi. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" She asked teasingly.

"I hate you!" Kiyomi muttered before looking at Amaya. "So are we all set for operation hook Tamaki and Haruhi up?" She stage whispered.

Kyoya (who was changed very quickly) smirked as he answered for Amaya. "Yes, everything's ready" He said wrapping his arms around Amaya's waist.

Amaya blushed realizing he didn't have a shirt on before she added "We have horror movies, romance movies, and truth or dare…. This should be fun!" The girl laughed.

"But I thought you hated horror movies…" Kiyomi began.

"I do…And I'm sure Tamaki's going to be scared as well….We just need to make Haruhi comfort him" She said grinning. "I wonder how Honey will react." Amaya wondered out loud making Kyoya chuckle.

"He's older than all of us" The male said smirking.

"So?" Amaya challenged making all of them laugh.

~~~  
"I say we save the sappy romance movie for last," I told Amaya in a serious tone once all of the guys and Haruhi had finished changing. Kirara had gone off to bed, taking Antionette with her.

She frowned, "But... I like sappy romance movies." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Okay then, Miss Funaki, what do you say we do first?"

I shrugged and looked at Kaoru, "What do you wanna do first?"

He looked over at Hikaru, who was sitting on my other side. A small smirk crossed his lips. "Truth or dare."

"Okay, Haruhi, truth or dare?" Amaya asked the girl. Haruhi looked surprised at having been chosen to go first.

"Um... truth," she answered.

Amaya made her thinking face and then smiled. "What do you want in a man?"

If I thought she had looked surprised before, she looked positively stunned to have heard that question. "Maybe..." She paused to think. "Smart, caring, bold yet reserved, charming, supportive, honest."

"So, if I were a guy... you would so want me," I said with a smile. She rolled her eyes at me slightly. "You're turn Haruhi."

She looked around at all of us. "Honey-senpai. Truth or dare?"

Honey's face lit up with a smile as he answered, "Dare." She looked at the piece of cake he was holding in his hands. I didn't even know where he had gotten that... I was jealous.

"I dare you to not eat cake for the rest of the night."

~~~

Amaya looked at Haruhi and then at the poor kid. "I'm sure you can do it!" Amaya cheered the poor boy making him smile.

"Amaya; truth or dare?" He asked

"Truth?" Amaya asked slightly worried.

"Who was your first kiss?" Honey asked.

Kiyomi smirked as she opened her mouth to answer the question, making Amaya throw a pillow at her. "His name was Dylan and I met him on a trip to Europe four years ago…." She muttered.

Kiyomi laughed. "Alright Kiyomi… Truth or dare?" Amaya asked evilly.

"Dare" Kiyomi said smirking.

"I dare you to keep your pants of for the rest of the game! Or if you refuse the penalty is removing a piece of clothing…" Amaya smirked. "Which is of course the punishment for anyone who refuses a dare and or to tell the truth" Amaya explained.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Kiyomi yelled running after Amaya, chasing her around the room. "I'm going to kill you!" Kiyomi added taking off her pants and sitting down between the twins blushing.

"That's not a good idea!" Tamaki protested.

"Too bad…" Amaya said sticking her tongue out at them.

~~~

I wanted my pants back. My legs were cold. I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. "Oh Kyoya!" I sang. "Truth or dare?" I don't really know why I asked, we all knew he was going to pick tru-

"Dare." My jaw -along with everyone else's- dropped. How unexpected of him. And how very stupid of him, especially since it was me giving the dare. I felt my lips curl into a grin as I thought about what he should do. Kiss Amaya would have been the obvious choice. I didn't want him to do something he would enjoy.

"You probably should have picked truth..." Amaya said to him. "Her dares are pretty... extreme."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "I dare you to... act like Tamaki for the rest of the night." I thought that would be very interesting to see and experience that. He glared at me, but I only smiled. "Or you could also lose the pants..."

"How could my precious daughter even suggest such a thing!" Kyoya shouted sounding exactly like Tamaki. I fell backwards laughing. "And how could you even suggest that she go around with pants, Amaya? There aren't only girls, how could you forget about those shady doppelgangers that'll use any excuse to touch her?"

I just laughed harder, but somehow managed to sit up. "It's scary how good you are at that."

He glared at me again, but his glares were completely worth it. "Hikaru. Truth or dare?"

Hikaru's response was completely expected. "Dare." I could practically see Kyoya trying to think like Tamaki.

"I dare you to keep your hands off of my daughter for a half an hour." I looked down at my leg, I hadn't even realized his hand was there. He slowly pulled his hand away from me.

"No problem." Even I knew it was going to be a problem for him. "Kaoru, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he answered easily.

"I dare you to keep your hands off of Kiyomi for as long as I have to."

"Why is everyone against me?" I said as I pulled my cold legs up to my chest once again. Amaya stood up suddenly and pulled me up to my feet. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously. She just gave me a smile and her thinking hit me. I sat back down, but this time on Hikaru's lap and wrapped his arms around me, making sure his hands didn't come in contact with me.

"That's cheating!" Tamaki shouted and stood up. "Mommy, how could you drive them to be closer?" I reached over toward Kaoru, placed my hand on his wrist, and pulled gently. He smirked and scooted over closer to us.

"I like this dare Mommy," I said as I smiled and looked at Kyoya. He really didn't like having to act like Tamaki.

~~~ 

Amaya smirked at Tamaki leaning against Kyoya gently and laughing at the way he looked like he was fighting with himself.

Looking up when she heard Kaoru's voice she smirked. "Tamaki, truth or dare?" Kaoru asked.

"Dare" Tamaki said proudly.

"I dare you to kiss Haruhi" The male said smirking.

"Wh-at?" Tamaki asked blushing looking over at Haruhi. Amaya smirked as she watched him kiss her cheek lightly, both of the blushing widely.

"Mori-senpai truth or dare?" Tamaki asked.

"Truth" The male said with a shrug.

"What's the thing you adore above all others?" Tamaki asked.

"…Mitsukuni" He answered quietly, making the littler boy grin. "Mitsukuni truth or dare?" Mori added a minute later.

"Truth!" Amaya heard the boy say cheerfully.

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" Mori asked, making Amaya blink in surprise.

"With you Takashi" Honey answered cutely. "Amaya truth or dare?"

"…Me again…Dare" The girl grumbled smirking.

"I dare you to kiss Kiyomi!" He said smiling.

"Er…." Amaya began cut off by Kyoya.

"WHAT? You can't make my daughters kiss each other!" He shouted as Tamaki nodded enthusiastically.

"…Why not?" Amaya asked smirking as she got up and Kissed Kiyomi on the cheek. "alright Kiyomi truth or dare?"

"Dare?" Kiyomi asked narrowing her eyes at Amaya.

"I dare to your pants back on…At the cost of Kyoya acting like Kyoya again" Amaya said smirking at her friend, making both her and Kyoya glare at her.

~~~  
I really wanted my pants back, but I really wanted Mommy to act like Tamaki. Why did she have to do these things to me? "I know which one I would pick..." I heard Hikaru and Kaoru say. I looked at them and lightly slapped Hikaru's arm.

"Amaya, why? You don't like Mommy as Daddy? I think he makes a good Daddy." Amaya glared at me and I smiled at her. "I'm keepin' them off! Cold legs never hurt anyone."

"You know, unless you get frost bite and they fall off..." Amaya taunted. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"It's not that cold in here. They stay off, it's worth it." I looked around me trying to decide on a person. "Kaoru, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he answered. He was smarter than I thought.

I smiled, but I couldn't really think of anything. I was never good at asking truths. So I stole the question Mori had used. "Um... where do you see yourself in five years?" I asked with a shrug.

He laughed and I placed my arm around him. "I don't really know... probably doing something with fashion design like Mom."

"That sounds both stressful and absolutely amazing!" I said. He leaned over and kissed my cheek before looking at Kyoya.

"So Kyoya, truth or dare?"

Kyoya shrugged. "I'm going with dare!" I had forgotten that he was acting like Tamaki, so his enthusiasm surprised me at first.

"I dare you to kiss Amaya." Amaya blushed deeply and turned her head away from him to look down at the floor. Kyoya was holding himself back, trying to continue with his Tamaki act. He gently took hold of her chin and lifted her lips to his

~~~

Amaya hadn't exactly expected Kaoru's dare nor had she expected Kyoya…Or rather Tamaki-Kyoya to kiss her. She was still blushing as he pulled her chin up but she kissed him back softly none-the-less her hand moving to run through his hair gently as she did so. It was short, but surprisingly sweet, making her smile at him. She leaned against him again as she heard him pick his next victim.

"Haruhi truth or dare?" He asked happily, and Amaya was still having trouble getting used to that.

"Truth" Haruhi said simply.

"Is it true you like Tamaki more than just a friend….Lie and I'll increase your debt" Kyoya added making Amaya hit him.

"That wasn't Tamaki like!" Kiyomi shouted smirking.

"Oh well" Kyoya said smugly.

"It's true…" Haruhi muttered softly blushing.

I nearly knocked Hikaru over. "I knew it!" I covered my mouth with my hands and Hikaru had put his hands on my waist to keep us up right. Unfortunately Amaya caught it. I tried to pretend I didn't know that she noticed. Tamaki's face was beet red and I thought it was just so cute! "Awh! You like her too!"

"You're really loud Kiyomi," Amaya whispered. "And Hikaru, I saw you place your hands on her. You remember the consequence."

"Is that really necessary? I mean, it's had to have been a half hour by now, right?"

"Twenty minutes. Now off with something," she said relentlessly. I stood up and went toward her bed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm tired." She grabbed onto my arm and pulled me down to her. "You told Kyoya to, now Hikaru is going to, but you don't seem to want to see him in just underwear..." She gasped, overdramatically I might add. "You want Kyoya for yourself."

I rolled my eyes. "So bad. Seeing him, with Tamaki's personality really turns me on."

~~~

Amaya looked at her friend and glared "WHY YOU LITTLE!" She shouted playfully moving to tackle Kiyomi. Smirking as she did so she began to tickle her friend "Truth or dare is over some one throw me a pillow!" She called as Hikaru removed his pants. She felt herself get hit with a pillow and saw Kyoya grinning like Tamaki at her. Narrowing her eyes at him she began to hit Kiyomi with the pillow.

"Ah! Stop it! AMAYA!" Kiyomi shouted making Amaya giggle only to be hit by two pillows repeatedly.

"NOT FAIR! TWO AGAINST ONE!" Amaya shouted angrily moving off of Kiyomi to attack Mori who looked at her like she was crazy.

He simply took the pillow off her and made her huff. "no fair" She mumbled grabbing another one and throwing it at Kyoya who smirked and began to throw it back at her.

* * *

**A/N** And it's Meghan here. Long tme no see...xD Anyway hope you guys all like this chapter. And the next chapter is going to be a bedtime story told to Kirara...xD Ermmm Oh yeah the lateness in this is all my fault because I haven't exactly been keeping up with my fanfics sorry ^^


	13. Bedtime Story

As soon as Amaya got off of me, I stood up and grabbed two pillows; one for each hand. I threw one of them at Hikaru and the other at Kaoru. They ended up getting hit in the heads by said pillows. They turned toward me and I searched for another pillow. I spotted one, but didn't get to it before they got to me. Amaya threw a pillow to me (thankfully not at me) and I hit them back.

The room was full of laughter and flying pillows. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP? I CAN HEAR YOU FROM DOWN THE HALL!" The room fell silent and we all looked toward the door.

"Um... Kirara, there's no need to yell," Amaya told her sister. Kirara looked tired and I felt bad that we woke her up. I went to her and knelt down.

"We're sorry, we'll be quiet." She looked at me. Her eyelids were drooping ever so slightly right before my eyes.

"'Iyomi?" She asked. She was so tired, it was obvious not only by her appearance, but also her voice. "Will you tell me a story?" I looked back at everyone in the room. Amaya shrugged and everyone else just watched. "Please?"

I hugged her a lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. She let out a yawn and I chuckled. "What do you want to hear a story about?"

"I don't know. Make one up..." I looked at Amaya and hoped that she understood the plead I was trying to convey to her. Amaya nodded.

"Okay then, let me think." I carried the young girl to Amaya's bed and placed her under the covers that Amaya had pulled back. "Once upon a time, there was a little princess named Kirara, she was really pretty -at least that's what all the princes said. She had beautiful long brown hair and eyes to match, her skin shone with the color of flawless ivory. She always wore a stunning electric blue gown. Not only was the little princess beautiful, but her parents were the king and queen of the..."

I couldn't think of anything, so Amaya spoke up. "Of the Rainbow Kingdom, one of the most powerful kingdoms in the land. The little princess also had an older sister named Amaya."

"Amaya too was beautiful, she actually looked like a taller version of her little sister. Only she wore a purple gown. One night, the two princesses decided that they wanted to go on an adventure, for they had never stepped foot outside of the Rainbow Kingdom. They had to sneak out of their castle however. The Queen had told the guards to keep the princesses safe, meaning they couldn't go out at night."

"Why not?" Kirara asked. I think the story was waking her up, not putting her to sleep.

"Because at night, the King of the Shadow Kingdom sent out his shadow minions to cause trouble and learn the secrets of the world," Amaya explained. I saw Kyoya roll his eyes, but I only laughed at him and continued on.

"And the two rulers of the Devil's Playground, they are the ones that really wreak havoc over everyone. They don't care about the secrets, they care about causing trouble. It's what they are best at."

"Did you both just call your boyfriends evil?" Haruhi asked. Amaya and I looked at each other before answering her with vigorous nods. We crawled into the bed, so we were on either side of Kirara and each placed an arm around her. She had sat up when we started the story.

Amaya started the story again. "The princesses had to disguise themselves in order to sneak out of the kingdom. They wrapped cloaks around themse-"

"Invisibility cloaks like in Harry Potter?" Kirara interrupted.

I nodded. "Of course! How else would they be able to get past all of the guards that had noticed they were missing. Princess Kirara loved the feeling of adrenaline as she casually walked through the gates down to the village. There they dropped the cloaks and walked among the villagers. Everyone was so colorful that the princesses didn't have to worry about being spotted."

"That was the best part of the Rainbow Kingdom of course. Everyone wore different colors to match those on the rainbow that was always in the sky overhead, even at night. Amaya tapped on the shoulder of a person that looked like they could help. 'Excuse me sir,' she said politely."

"'How can I help you Miss?' The man asked," I said in my manliest voice.

"Do you happen to know where the closest village is to here? She asked shyly."

"The man seemed to think for a moment. 'I think that would be the village of the Moonlight Kingdom. It's not too far, but it'll take a day or two to get there,' he said."

"The princesses nodded and gave a thank you as they headed off down the road that would take them to a different kingdom."

~~~  
Amaya smirked lightly as she saw the other finally sit down and lean back to listen to the story. "As the two sisters walked along the path to the Moonlight Kingdom they came across a fleeing princess wearing a silver dress. It could only be none other than Princess Kiyomi" Amaya began again smiling at Kiyomi.

"Princess Kiyomi had a horrible mother that was always putting her beautiful daughter down, so finally Kiyomi had enough of it and decided to run away. Princess Amaya and Kirara stopped the girl and asked what was wrong, and Princess Kiyomi told them both. Princess Kirara was the first to speak up…" Amaya added looking at Kiyomi.

"She asked if Princess Kiyomi wanted join them on their adventure, and of course Princess Kiyomi just had to say yes. But all three Princesses were very aware of the danger they'd be if they were caught by the Shadow King or the Princes' of Devil's Playground. You see…" Kiyomi added.

"All three Princes were looking for a queen. But none of the females they had been shown suited their tastes. However all three of them were known for taking young girls who walked alone at night to their castle to see if maybe they were the right girl," Amaya continued before Tamaki interrupted her.

"But! Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru would never do something like that!" He protested.

"Do you want to tell the story?" Amaya asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"No…." Tamaki said docilely.

"Good then be quiet…" Amaya warned before tapping her chin. "Now where was I? Oh yes! So the three were very sneaky as they walked through the town, listening to the people of Moonlight Kingdom talk about the recent spies they had seen from the Shadow Kingdom. Apparently he was trying to gather information on Princess Kiyomi. It seemed he wished to marry her…" Amaya trailed off smirking as Kiyomi turned to her.

"WHAT? Wait a minute that's not how the story's supposed to go!" Kiyomi shouted surprised.

"…As I was saying, the shadow King seemed to be interested in marrying Kiyomi. However, she didn't wish to be married, the princess had informed them. The three girls then made a plot to escape. They put on their cloaks of invisibility, and quickly walked into the Devil's playground by accident.

"It was just their luck that they were captured by the Princes' guards, who were not fooled by cloaks of invisibility. The three Princesses were then taken to the castle and put in a room where they were to wait. Apparently they were to be greeted by their hosts momentarily…" Amaya said smirking at Kiyomi.

"Little did they know they were to be greeted by the King and Queen of the Golden City Haruhi and Tamaki, who had planned the three Princesses captures, thinking it would be good for their friends, Princes Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya.," Kiyomi said, making Amaya smirk and look at Tamaki and Haruhi who were both blushing like mad.

Amaya then began to pick up the story. "When they were greeted by the King and Queen all three girls bowed lowly. You see King Tamaki and Queen Haruhi were the divine rulers of all the lands. Their trusted friend the Shadow King took care of all the background checks and making sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to. The twin Princes, Hikaru and Kaoru were their trusted advisors and avid tormentors of King Tamaki…"

"What about me Amaya-chan?" Honey asked sweetly.

"Ah yes the we can't forget Prince Honey and his cousin Prince Mori, as they were known, rulers of the Strawberry Kingdom, and in charge of throwing all of the land's balls and providing sweets for all that attended" Amaya said making the boy grin. "They were also the esteemed protectors of all those who lived with in the land's borders, being the best at martial arts anyone had seen in over a hundred years. They too were there to meet the three Princesses of the Kingdoms. You see, Kiyomi, Amaya and Kirara did not attend the balls held by the group of friends, nor did they care much for any of the social activities these men held. They only paid attention to the other Kingdoms if it was drastically important and involved their people.

~~~  
I smiled at the excitement in Honey's eyes as he listened to Amaya. I took over for her. "The princesses were honored that the King and Queen were there to actually greet them themselves. Why exactly are we here? Kirara wondered out-loud. Queen Haruhi smiled at the little princess."

"Just then, the Shadow King and the twin princes came into the room. The older princesses stared. After everything they had heard of the three standing in front of them, never had they imagined them to be as handsome as they were. Kirara didn't understand what had them so focused on the men in front of them, so she jumped in front of the two to try and protect them."

"You can't hurt them! She said in her bravest voice. Amaya pulled her sister to her and held her close. Don't be so stupid, Kirara, Amaya whispered to her."

"The Shadow King crossed the room and placed a hand on the Moonlight princess's chin. It was obvious that she was scared, who wouldn't be after all that is said throughout their kingdoms? He examined her closely and then let go of her. She's not right either! He shouted in frustration."

Kirara gasped. "Why did he think she would be right in the first place?"

I smiled at her and tried to explain, "Well, he thought that since the sun never rose in the Moonlight Kingdom -much as in the Shadow Kingdom- that she would be the best choice for his bride."

"Then what was wrong?" She asked again.

This time Amaya answered. "Princess Kiyomi's eyes showed two sides to a personality. He knew that she would be better suited for the Devil's Playground princes. The twin princes took the place the Shadow King had just vacated and each took her chin. Kiyomi pulled her face out of their grasps. People really need to stop touching me so freely, she said with a huff."

"And why can't we touch you as much as we want? One twin asked. We are after all the princes of the very castle you are standing in, the other added. All while this was happening, princess Amaya was sneaking glances at the very Shadow King she had on many occasions confessed to hating. Little did she know, he was glancing back every so often."

"Hey! Since when are we going off real life occurrences here?" Amaya asked. I shrugged. Kirara leaned her head against me and I looked down at her face. Her eyes were closed and her breathing had deepened. Carefully, Amaya and I laid her back in the bed and pulled the covers up over her.

"So, how does it end?" Tamaki asked excitedly. Amaya placed her finger on her lips telling him to lower his voice.

"The King and Queen awarded princess Kirara for her bravery," I said.

"And the princes of Devil's Playground fell in love with princess Kiyomi," Amaya said.

"And the Shadow King finally showed his true self, with a little help from princess Amaya of course. It took a lot of pushing from the three rulers of Devil's Playground to finally get them to admit their feelings for each other, but once they did, they lived happily ever after."

"The end," Amaya and I said together.

* * *

**A/N **And the two of us Megan and myself (Meghan) got really carried away with this….So guess what that means! We are making a story, based off of Kirara's bedtime story. So Yeah Look out for that =D. Ah we had so much fun writing this though! I personally was sad it ended… But Megan was all like 'We're making it longer and actually writing it out so why do you need more'… xD So yupp… I'm gonna shut up now. Let us know what you think of the story =D


	14. I'll Make a Man Out of You

Amaya smiled at them all before motioning for them to leave the room, snagging Kiyomi's pants as well. She tossed them at her friend as they were in the hall. "And because things went a little overboard…All dares are null and void from this point on…One Tamaki is enough Kiyomi. We don't want to wake Kirara up again…" She added watching her friend put her pants on.

"Good point…" Kiyomi agreed before looking at everyone. "Let's go to the movie room and watch those movies…" Kiyomi said smirking, making Amaya groan.

"But you know I hate scary movies" The girl whined softly as she led the way to her home theater.

Kiyomi smirked. "But the Shadow Prince of the Shadow Kingdom will protect you!" Kiyomi teased.

"Shut up!" Amaya hissed; smiling none the less as Kyoya pulled her into his side, his arm wrapping around her waist. She watched Hikaru and Kaoru pull Kiyomi in between them and smirked as the girl blushed.

Tamaki smiled as they entered the room sitting by Haruhi timidly on the loveseat and pulling her close.

"Tamaki-senpai, horror movies don't scare me" Haruhi told him, blushing, but not moving from his grasp.

"They scare me though" He informed her, also blushing.

Amaya did not want to be there as Kiyomi set up the movies, cuddling into Kyoya's side on the other loveseat. She heard him chuckle and glared up at him. "It's not funny" She mumbled.

Kyoya just pulled her closer. "It's sweet though, being afraid" He murmured softly in her ear making her roll her eyes.

She looked at Kiyomi who was situated comfortably between the twins on the couch, Honey and Mori behind them on the other couch. Kiyomi was currently being held tightly as the twins proclaimed "It's okay to be scared just admit you are!"

* * *

I shook my head as I laughed and snuggled up closer to Hikaru and Kaoru. "Scary movies don't scare me. Nothing scares me!"

Amaya laughed from where she sat practically on top of Kyoya. "Yeah, you know except spiders -most bugs actually- heights, clowns," I cringed at that one, "the dentist-"

"I am not scared of the dentist!"

"Then explain last month?" She retorted.

"Okay, I'm scared of the dentist," I muttered in defeat. "Anyway, allow me to start the wonderful movie."

"What is it anyway?" Haruhi asked. I looked at her to see Tamaki holding on a little tighter. She looked slightly annoyed, but her blush negated any help she would normally receive from that annoyance.

I pushed the play button on the remote. "Case 39."

"But Kiyomi! That was supposed to be scary," Amaya complained

"Precisely," I said with a smirk. "I picked the one that looked the scariest because you picked the one that looked the sappiest." She stuck her tongue out at me and the movie began.

"Are you sure you're not scared?" Kaoru whispered into my ear. I nodded and leaned against his shoulder.

"Are you really sure?" Hikaru asked from the other side. I nodded again. He placed his hand on my thigh and began kissing my neck lightly.

* * *

Amaya glared at Kiyomi slightly, sticking her tongue out at her friend. "I hate you," She muttered.

"I love you too" Kiyomi said laughing softly as the movie started.

Hikaru grinned "If you hate Kiyomi…" He began pulling the girl closer to him.

"We see no reason to let you near her again" Kaoru added, both of them still a bit bitter at Amaya for being so over protective earlier in the afternoon.

Amaya glared at the two of them, sticking her tongue out. "Nope! I'm allowed to hate Kiyomi-"

"She is…." Kiyomi said with a shrug smirking at her friend.

"That's not very nice" Kyoya murmured in Amaya's ear.

"I'm not nice when I'm afraid…"

"She isn't!" Kiyomi agreed, ducking as a pillow flew after her. "Hey! We don't want to wake up Kirara!" Kiyomi protested.

Amaya rolled her eyes "Fine…."

Tamaki jumped at a loud noise in the movie, clinging to Haruhi tightly, making the female blush.

* * *

I watched as Tamaki clung to Haruhi through the entire movie, even the not so scary parts. It made me smile to see her holding on to him, not from fright, but to comfort him. At least, that's how I saw it.

"NO! You have to take the fish with you! Don't let it die in the fire with that demon girl!" I shouted at the screen. Amaya dramatically shushed me and I stuck my tongue out at her. I sat back and closed my eyes as I just listened to the rest of the movie.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I woke up to Hikaru and Kaoru tickling me. "I can't believe you fell asleep," they said. I opened one eye to look at them.

"I guess I was tired," I said with a yawn as I stretched my arms up over my head. "So how did it end?" Amaya laughed at me.

"Maybe you should have stayed awake after you shouted at her to take the fish…" she said. I rolled my eyes at her. "She did take the fish though, but I don't know what happened to it."

I nodded. "So what's next?" Tamaki asked excitedly and pretending that he wasn't just terrified for almost the last two hours.

"The best movie in the world!" Amaya announced.

"The Master of Disguise?" I tried. She ignored me and continued holding up the DVD box to show everyone the movie we would be watching next.

"Beauty and the Beast?" Kyoya questioned.

* * *

Amaya nodded "Yes indeed!" She said before popping the movie into the dvd player and hitting play, sitting next to Kyoya again.

"Someone's a hopeless romantic" He murmured in her ear.

Amaya rolled her eyes at him about to answer but Kiyomi replied first.

"Nope! She's just a little kid inside!"

"Yeah well so are you Kiyomi!" Amaya retorted lightly.

"Really? You two didn't seem like little kids during the beach trip…" Kaoru said trailing off.

"Yeah! You two looked really adult for being children!" Hikaru added.

"…Haven't you ever heard of little kids playing dress up?" Kiyomi and Amaya asked together laughing.

Amaya grinned slightly "Besides Kiyomi, you know you love all Disney movies…"

"So? At least I'm not scared of horror movies! There needs to be a balance in there somewhere!"

"Yeah well I'm not afraid of bugs…Except for bees… Nor the dentist!"

"No but you can't walk outside alone in the dark" Kiyomi taunted.

"That's because your horror movies scare me!" Amaya said.

Kyoya smirked "They scare you that much?" He asked.

"…" Amaya didn't answer.

"Apparently" Hikaru said chuckling lightly.

"Yeah they do! We went to a haunted house once….." Kiyomi added trailing off.

"It was fun….I actually didn't mind that. I enjoyed taunting the actors…" Amaya said with a laugh.

"Yeah, except for the guys coming after you with chainsaws," Kiyomi teased.

"…They had weapons!" Amaya protested.

"You do realize that's all fake right?" Kyoya asked.

"….Yeah…" Amaya said grinning. "Now be quiet! The movie's coming on" She said grinning as Kiyomi instantly shut up as well to watch the movie.

Kiyomi grinned as she opened her mouth to sing along with the movie. Amaya joined in and the two girls sung all of the words to the movie together, grinning as they did so. Once the movie ended Amaya turned to Kyoya and grinned "There's something there that wasn't there before," She teased lightly.

"Yes there is, you and Kiyomi" He said chuckling.

Amaya laughed and stuck her tongue out at him, turning as Hikaru questioned Kaoru.

"Is it over?" He asked Kaoru.

"I think so…" Kaoru murmured.

"Yeah. I still say the beast was better looking as a beast!" Kiyomi said looking at Amaya.

Amaya nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah! Beast was….Beast as a beast!" She said laughing as Kaoru looked at them both weird.

"So what now?" He asked.

"Yeah, the night is still young" Hikaru added grinning and making Amaya roll her eyes lightly, watching him put his hand on Kiyomi's stomach.

"You guys do remember what we talked about right?" Kyoya asked the two males.

"Use protection?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked together, causing Kiyomi to blush and slap them both lightly.

Amaya tried to stand up, but Kyoya had been a step ahead of her, wrapping his arms around her so she couldn't stand up and attack the boys. "Let me go!" She said angrily.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!" Tamaki yelled at the twins, making Haruhi roll her eyes at the blond.

Amaya nodded in agreement, struggling against Kyoya's grip. "Maybe I need to rethink giving over my bestest friend to two, shady, doppelganging, twins!"

Hikaru and Kaoru stuck their tongues out at her. "Too bad!" Kaoru said.

"She's ours now!" Hikaru added.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I think everyone's tired right now…"

"NO!" Kiyomi and Amaya yelled together.

"I know! We can watch-" Amaya began before Kiyomi cut her off.

"More horror movies!"

"NEVER!" Tamaki and Amaya shouted together.

Amaya laughed. "We'' have a Disney movie marathon!" She added with a huge grin.

"…Fiiiiiine!" Kiyomi agreed finally. "But we're watching Mulan next then!"

"Fine with me!' Amaya agreed laughing as she got up to find the movie, setting it up and sitting back down.

* * *

I tried to sit still while trying to ignore the songs that I really wanted to sing along with. Amaya's voice was taunting me from where she sat singing along with all of them. I still wanted to go back to sleep. Then the best and possibly most irresistible song started.

"Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns!" I belted out just as both Amaya and Shang did. "Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons? You're the saddest bunch I ever met, but you can bet before we're through. Mister I'll make a man out of you."

I heard Amaya laugh. "I knew you were holding back on me." I stuck my tongue out at her and missed the next part as she sang along. "Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within. Once you find your center, you're sure to win." She gave me a smug look as I stared at her.

"You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out of you!" Amaya jumped off of the couch that she was sitting on and pulled me up with her.

"I'm never gonna catch my breath." She sang with Chien-Po.

"Say good-bye to those who knew me!" I sang with Yao.

Then together we sang, "Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym!"

"This guy got 'em scared to death."

"Hope he doesn't see right through me…" After I sang that, Amaya paused the movie and looked at me.

"That would have been perfect for Haruhi and you stole it from her." She didn't say anything else as she restarted the movie and pulled Haruhi up to join us just in time for her to sing Chien-Po's part.

"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim."

We went back and forth like that until the end of the song and we sat back down. I saw Kyoya whisper something to Amaya and I could have sworn she blushed. I smiled and leaned back as I rested my head against Kaoru's shoulder.

* * *

Amaya did blush and elbowed Kyoya lightly. "You're lucky the twins didn't hear you" She hissed under her breath, just as Hikaru said.

"Hey Kiyomi you can make a man out of me"

"And me" Kaoru agreed smirking at her.

"Did they hear you?" Amaya asked softly.

"No, I believe we were all thinking the same-"

"WHY YOU SHADY TWINS!" Tamaki shouted.

"I take that back, it would seem myself and the twins happened to be thinking the same thing" He whispered in her ear with a chuckle.

"Pervert!" Amaya teased, kissing his cheek.

She turned to see Kiyomi blushing, and looking as though she wanted to hit Hikaru and Kaoru.

* * *

I was tempted to smack both of them, but I refrained and smiled instead as I took Hikaru's chin in my hand. "Are you sure you would really want that?" He nodded and I giggled. "Too bad."

Kaoru wrapped his arms tighter around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. "You tease," he whispered into my ear. I turned my head to look at him.

"Got that right," I said with a wink.

"Excuse me, some of us are trying to watch the movie that you chose," Amaya scolded. I stuck my tongue out at her for the millionth time tonight. In actuality, she was barely watching it herself anymore, she was whispering to Kyoya about something that I would rather not know about.

I stood up from the couch and headed out of the room. "Where are you going?" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Amaya all called after me. I smiled at them.

"I'll be right back, don't worry," I replied and headed out of the room. I leaned against the wall for a moment and let out a sigh. Is it terrible that I didn't want to say that I was joking? I pushed off of the wall and went up to Amaya's room to grab a pillow. I really was tired and I was going to make myself as comfortable as possible.

* * *

Amaya blinked as Kiyomi got up and left. When her friend didn't come back within a matter of minutes she began to try and think what could be wrong before grimacing. "Well then guys, I'm going to check on Kiyomi. Feel free to watch whatever you want, ask a maid to show you to your rooms and make yourself at home… I forgot that tonight wasn't exactly a good night for us.." Amaya trailed off quickly before ducking her head and leaving the room, leaving behind some very confused looking males, and a female that had a sudden look of understanding come over face.

* * *

**We're still alive, we swear! It's all Meghan's fault, at least that's what she wanted me to tell you all. I say it was my fault for not making her write sooner or faster. Anyway, we're back for now and have already started on the next chapter. So, please review and tell us what you think!**

**We love you guys!**

**Megan ^^**


	15. Young Love

Amaya sighed as she saw Kiyomi "This is bad"

"You were supposed to think of this stuff!" Kiyomi growled, throwing her pillow at her friend and then groaning. "Never mind, hand me that back I was using it!"

"Here. I'll ask them to bring us hot water bottles and aspirin..." Amaya said groaning as her own cramps hit her.

"So what did you tell the guys?" Kiyomi asked from her huddled position on the bed.

"That I forgot tonight was gonna be a bad night for us…." Amaya said.

"Think they'll figure it out?" Kiyomi asked.

"No they probably won't. Here I thought you two would need these" Haruhi said kindly as she handed them both aspirin and some hot tea.

"I blame you for this Amaya!" I mumbled as I took a sip of my tea.

She nearly spit hers out as she heard what I had said. "What do you mean my fault?" I stared at her as I took a long sip.

"Is it really that important?" Haruhi asked. I shook my head at the same time Amaya nodded.

"What's important?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked as they along with the rest of the club entered Amaya's room. Amaya opened her mouth, but I interrupted her.

"The temperature of a cup of tea. If it is too hot, it cannot be drinken."

"I'm pretty sure that "drinken" is not a word," Amaya said. I felt my eyes sting and before I knew what was happening, tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"You're so mean to me Amaya!" I said into my arms as I covered my face from everyone. "Why can't you just be nice?"

"All I did was tell you that it wasn't a word!" She shouted at me. I started to cry harder and told her to stop yelling at me. I felt two hands rubbing my back and telling me that it was okay. I picked my head up and looked at them.

"What's wrong Kiyomi?" Hikaru asked. I shook my head and wiped my eyes with my arm.

"Nothing," I giggled. "Why would something be wrong?" They gave me strange looks and Amaya spoke up again.

"How can you be so happy? Everything is wrong!" She shouted while in tears. I smiled and mentioned how it won't be this bad after a few days. "Yeah, then it'll be worse!"

I placed my finger to my lips. "Do you want to wake up Kirara? She already got up from your bed, so I'm assuming she's in her own now." I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips after I finished talking. Amaya glared at me. "Someone needs a nap," I said matter-of-factly.

"Don't tell me to take a nap; you should go take a nap. You're the one that acts like a child," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. I stood up and placed my hands on the table.

"Because you treat me like a child!" I shouted, once again on the verge of tears. "If you didn't do that then I would be able to grow up."

"Like your brother? He acts more like a child than you do," she said.

The tears spilled out again. "If that's how you feel… Have fun sleeping by yourself tonight! I'm sleeping with them." I took Hikaru and Kaoru's hands and walked out of the room.

Amaya cried out and ran after Kiyomi, grabbing her hand again "Please don't" She begged, "You know what I'm like… I need you!" She added "I won't be able to live without you" She added dramatically.

"Amaya, what's wrong?" Kyoya asked, raising his eyebrows at her, wrapping his arms around her.

"No! Don't touch me! I'm gross!" Amaya told him, struggling out of his grip.

"No you're not!" Kiyomi said giggling as she moved back to her friend's side.

"Okay… Really you two… What is going on?" Hikaru asked looking at Kaoru, slightly annoyed.

"Leave us alone!" Amaya shouted, throwing a pillow at him.

She looked at Kyoya, who had a look of understanding come over his face "Go away" she told him.

"Amaya, sweetie, you have your period don't you?" He asked smirking.

Amaya's mouth fell open "I thought you wouldn't know…"

"It seems you've forgotten I work in the medical field quite often…"

"Oh… Yeah… Well sorry…How was I supposed to realize you'd know? My uterus is falling out here!" She complained.

"That explains a lot" Hikaru said.

Kaoru nodded in agreement "Here Kiyomi, come with us and we'll take care of you"

"No! I need her!" Amaya said.

"Then we can just stay here" Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"Fine" Amaya groaned, her mood swings toning down as the medicine kicked in. She groaned softly as she curled into the fetal position and uncurled on the bed. "Just be quiet. I'm starting get a migraine" She muttered.

Kiyomi shrugged as she curled next to Amaya "I just want to sleep" She muttered.

Amaya nodded in agreement "Same…"

I picked my head up slightly to look at Amaya, "Sure, now you let me sleep." She shushed me and said nothing. I put my head back down and closed my eyes.

I woke up alone in Amaya's bed to the sound of Kirara shouting down the hall about something. I didn't think much of it and rolled over to go back to sleep. "Amaya! Kiyomi! Get up! I'm bored." I put a pillow over my head and tried to block out the seven year olds voice. She jumped up onto the bed and sat on me. "Kiyomi!"

"Kirara," I groaned. "Get off of me, I want to sleep. Go wake up your sister." She didn't move, but she started bouncing.

"But she's sleeping on the floor and there's no school today and I'm bored!" She whined.

"Then go wake up anyone else, it doesn't matter who." She hopped off of me and I instantly sat up. "But not Kyoya!" She looked back at me and smiled.

"You're awake!" And she came running back onto the bed to tackle me with a hug.

"I am not awake; you must have me confused with a morning person."

Amaya groaned from her spot on the floor "Could you two be quiet, this non morning person is trying to sleep" She grumbled, "Wait why don't have school today?" She asked confused.

Kirara laughed "Because there's a holiday today" Kirara reminded her.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Well in that, case I'm going back to sleep" Amaya told them grabbing her blanket and her pillow and heading out of the room sleepily.

Kirara looked at Kiyomi "Does she realize she's going into Kyoya's room?" The girl asked.

"Probably not. Now come here and let's go to sleep…" Kiyomi said.

Kirara nodded snuggling up to her friend, blinking in surprise as two red headed twins joined them mumbling something about being kicked out of the room by a dog.

"That's terrible!" Kirara said as she wiggled out of the room. "I'm going to go play with Antoinette!" She added watching the two boys snuggle up to Kiyomi and the three of them fall back asleep. The little girl grinned as she found the dog, taking her out to play.

Amaya opened the first door she found and stumbled in throwing her pillow on the bed and snuggling next to the warm body inside it, closing her eyes and falling back asleep.

I rolled over and snuggled up closer to the person in front of me while the one behind me pulled himself closer. I felt like a Kiyomi sandwich, but I wasn't going to complain. Maybe I could still get another five minutes of sleep before anyone comes in and tells me to get up again… "What time is it?" I mumbled.

From behind me, Hikaru said, "A little after nine," as his lips brushed against my neck. I wrapped my arms around Kaoru's neck and rested my head on his chest, making absolutely no attempt to even open my eyes.

I yawned, "Alright." Just as I was about to fall back asleep, I sat up and looked around the room. It took a minute for the fact that it was nine o'clock on a Tuesday morning to really sink in. "Oh my God!" I jumped out of the bed and grabbed my bag from the floor as I rushed into the bathroom. I stripped all of my clothes off and just after I stepped under the hot water I realized that it was a holiday.

As I stared stupidly at the wall, I shrugged and just continued on with my shower. I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around myself. I used a rag to (unsuccessfully) wipe the mirror. Instead of making it any worse, I opened up my bag only to find that it wasn't mine… it wasn't even the same color. "This is definitely not my morning…" I mumbled to myself as I zipped the bag back up and opened the door to the bedroom. At that point, I really didn't even care who was in the room while I was in just a towel.

"Hey, genius, you took the wrong bag," Amaya said from somewhere beyond my line of vision. Sure enough, at the foot of the bed, sitting right where I had left it, was my light blue bag. I picked it up by a strap and turned around to go back into the bathroom.

"I am not in the mood for you right now," I said once I saw her.

She smiled, "You will be once I tell you what happened after I woke up on the floor this morning!"

I laughed. "Alright, but can I put clothes on first?" Amaya nodded and I went into the bathroom, hardly able to contain the excitement I felt over what she was going to tell me.

Amaya grinned as Kiyomi walked in, smiling at her friend solemnly.

"Okay tell me!" Kiyomi said jumping on the bed again.

"Well" Amaya said looking a little nervous, "I'm no longer Amaya Kanato…" She began with a straight face,

"WHAT OMIGOD TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Kiyomi shouted excitedly bouncing up and down before narrowing her eyes "What a second young missy, aren't you a little young to be getting married?" She added making her friend laugh.

"…When has being too young ever stopped me?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Good point. But Kyoya's father is okay with this. And what about your parents, hm? What are they going to say when they find out?"

At this point Amaya couldn't help she started laughing and shaking her head "He didn't…"

"YOU LIED TO ME?" Kiyomi shouted.

"…It was a joke, and I didn't think you'd fall for it. Anyway no that's not what happened at all. What really happened was this…" Amaya began. "So I woke up and was only half awake and ended up in his room, though I don't remember him picking the room right next to ours to sleep in…Anyway he woke up before I did and was pretty confused as to what happened. It was actually really funny because he seemed distressed, angry and confused all at the same time…"

"Like Tamaki?"

"No, he was scarier. He woke me up demanding to know what happened, and I say I have no idea, so he spends the next five minutes trying to figure out if we had sex…" Amaya shook her head. "Which makes me wonder a lot about his character. Anywho, he finally woke up completely and at this point he seemed to actually realize what was going on."

I stared at her for what felt like hours. "You had sex with him! I thought I knew you better than that!" Amaya opened her mouth to cut me off, but my mouth was a little faster. "Amaya Kanato, you've only been dating him for like two days! It is definitely too soon to sleep with him! If you do, then you will come off as nothing more than a sex-crazed whore."

I took ahold of her shoulders and leaned in until I was only inches from her face. "Do you really just want to give up the one possession that you could never get back no matter how much time or money you have? And what if something went wrong and you got pregnant? I know you're not ready to take care of a child, I mean, you couldn't keep a goldfish alive longer than a week!"

"Kiyomi," Amaya said. I ignored her and continued on with my rant. She's known me long enough she has to know how I feel about pre-marital sex.

"And would you be willing to go your entire life knowing that you gave it up at fifteen? It's not like we're in the olden days where we would be grandmothers by now. You have to protect the sanctity that is your body. You only get one and why would you defile it before you've even had a chance to use it?"

I let go of her and turned around. "I know I don't usually go all "Catholic raised girl" on you, but Amaya, this is a huge deal. Yeah, it's not as big of a deal to joke about it, but to actually go through with it and actually have sex with someone that is not your significant other is just not morally right! Think of your long term soul, it doesn't die when you do. Your soul will live on and it will be soiled because of one night when you were a child."

As I took a pause, I heard Amaya laughing at me. I turned around and she was nearly bent over with laughter. "Kiyomi, please stop!" She pleaded between her giggle fit. I crossed my arms and waited for her to go on with whatever explanation she was going to give me.

"He didn't propose to me and we didn't have sex. When he finally woke up he apologized for earlier and kissed me before he gave me a necklace." Her hand went to the rose gold chocker, with the cameo on it before narrowing her eyes at Kiyomi. "The same one that I had wanted at the store. From the same day you got Kyoya and myself together. Now I want you to explain everything you did that day before I hurt you" Amaya told her friend.

I scratched the back of my head and let out a nervous laugh. "Just keep in mind what I said before, 'kay?" Amaya sighed and nodded.

"That is not an explanation, Miss Funaki," she said sternly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Fine. I woke up to you on the floor and then I believe Hikaru and Kaoru showed up. Then they stole my pillow." Amaya held up her hand to stop me and I instantly shut my mouth.

"I don't care about that, just tell me everything that has to do with Kyoya." She placed her hands on her hips and I pulled her comforter up over my shoulders.

"Well, remember Kyouhei? I paid him to talk to you and take you away from Kyoya so I could see Kyoya's reaction. Then at the antique shop, I pulled him over to the side to tell him that you like him and then point out that I knew he likes you all while subtly hinting that he should get you that necklace."

She laughed. "And by subtly, you mean you clearly pointed it out." I smiled and nodded.

"You know me so well! Anyway, basically everything that happened that day between you two was cleverly devised by Kaoru, Hikaru, and myself." She narrowed her eyes at me and then as I went to hide under the blanket, she jumped on me and started tickling me.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" She said over my giggles.

Amaya smiled as she pulled her best friend into a giant hug, before letting her go falling back on the bed. "So you forgot we a had holiday today didn't you?" She asked smirking.

"Meanie!" Kiyomi grumbled as she fell back by her friend.

"Are you two done yet?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked they walked in to the room.

"Breakfast is basically ready" Kaoru added as he pulled Kiyomi up.

"Ugh. Fine let's go" Kiyomi muttered pulling Amaya up.

Amaya grumbled as she got up as well, walking with them as well, walking down to the table and sitting next to Kyoya.

"I see you two finally decided to show up" the male teased.

"Hey, I invited you over, but that doesn't mean I'm playing hostess" Amaya said. "You boys are all old enough to fend for yourselves," She added.

"Is it time to go back to bed yet?" I complained as soon as I sat down. Unfortunately, Kirara had entered the room as soon as the question was asked and she bounded over to me with Antoinette at her heels. I scooted my chair back and she jumped onto my lap.

"Kiyomi! You can't go back to sleep! You have to spend the entire day with me. We can draw and color and do a bunch of other fun things!" I laughed and hugged the eight year old. "And we can go to the park, you have to meet Kioshi."

"Kioshi? Who's that?" Amaya asked as she placed a forkful of food into her mouth. Kirara looked at her older sister and seemed to get nervous. She turned back to me and motioned for me to come closer to her so she could whisper in my ear.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell Amaya," she started. I nodded. "I think I like him…" I sat back up and smiled at her.

"Awh, that's so cute~!" She placed her hands over my mouth and shushed me. "I won't tell anyone, especially Amaya," I said through her hands. Amaya raised her eyebrow at me and I simply gave her a smile. Kirara dropped her hand and hopped off of my lap as she skipped out of the room.

"What did she say?" Practically everyone in the room asked me. I shrugged and made a motion of zipping my lips. Then I picked up my fork and began eating.

"Kiyomi… What did my dear little sister tell you?" I looked up at Amaya and simply smiled at her as I shrugged yet again.

"I don't know, she said it too fast. I only caught the beginning," I lied. Amaya narrowed her eyes at me. "Okay, I heard all of it, but I can't break a promise, it goes against everything I am!" I said dramatically.

Kyoya raised his eyebrows at the girl "What, annoying, scatterbrained, and loud?" The male asked teasingly.

"That's mean!" Kiyomi said pouting. "Amaya, mommy's being mean to me!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes slightly as she glared at him, smirking once more before turning to Kiyomi. "You might as well tell us now, it's not like I won't find out soon enough anyway" Kyoya told her simply.

"I'll never tell!" Kiyomi said firmly, making the male roll his eyes.

"I'm sure you will eventually" Kyoya said chuckling slightly at the girl's glare. He watched Tamaki look at Haruhi timidly and shook his head slightly at his best friend's antics. The male would never learn would he. Kyoya was actually surprised the two girls had managed to bring those two together in a night, after the club had been attempting to do it for weeks.

Of course both girls were also rather odd, choosing to work off their debt rather than paying for it and being on their marry way. And even more surprising was that he had allowed them to do so, instead of insisting on them just paying for the broken items and then leaving. He continued to eat as he pondered it over. Perhaps it was the fact that these girls were different, it had been their first times visiting the club, and they had both reacted as Haruhi had. Neither of them had actually seemed interested in any one of the hosts.

Kyoya smirked slightly as he realized he'd never be able to figure out just what had happened that day to make him go against his better judgment, but he was glad that whatever it had been, it had been there. Even if both girls could still give him a headache if they so desired.

How were they able to get both Haruhi and myself to admit our feelings in one night? I didn't even know I actually felt this way about her. And yet, maybe I had known all along. I never thought she would feel the same way though.

Suddenly I saw a grape go flying through the air. I watched as it hit Kyoya's forehead. Kiyomi was giggling like crazy and Amaya frowned at her. "What happened to the mature Kiyomi that was lecturing me this morning?" Amaya asked.

Kiyomi stopped giggling and popped a grape into her mouth. "She… ran away?"

"I think we should go find her," I heard Kyoya mumble to his girlfriend. Amaya slapped him playfully on the arm.

"I really don't like the lecturing Kiyomi, she's kinda scary," Amaya admitted. Kiyomi scoffed at her friend and ate another grape. "Have you ever actually listened to yourself?"

"Not really, when I start lecturing you, I realize it's a lecture and kind of just space out like I would if I was listening to one."

"You're ridiculous," Amaya said. Kiyomi nodded and laughed. I actually didn't understand how they could be as good of friends as they are. Kiyomi and Amaya are completely different people… Maybe there is something to that whole "opposites attract" thing.

I glanced at Kiyomi and I found it hard to imagine her as someone that would lecture about anything, but I guess that is one of the things that make her Kiyomi. She's even more of a mystery than Hikaru and I are. "What exactly did you lecture her about?" Hikaru asked from the opposite side of her. She looked at him and smiled.

"That, is not exactly a conversation to have at breakfast," she said matter-of-factly.

"Exactly, we should be discussing what my little sister entrusted you with over me, her actual sister!" Amaya said dramatically. It was obvious that it really bothered her when she didn't know things. I guess that's why she and the Shadow King get along so well.

Kiyomi placed the fork she had been holding down on the side of her plate. "Amaya, it was nothing. She just said that Kioshi is a friend from school and she knew you would freak out because he's a boy. See, you were freaking out over nothing."

"Wait a second…." Amaya said shaking her head. "Kirara is… She's… OMIGOD!" Amaya squealed. "I can't believe she told you that first! I swear! If he even tries to-"

"Amaya," Kiyomi began "This is why she didn't want to tell you. They're eight!" Her friend said trying to calm the girl down.

"Exactly! They're too young! If Kirara gets hurt at such a young age think of how it's going to ruin her life! She'll never get over it!" Amaya said worriedly, glaring as Kyoya chuckled.

"Didn't you ever have a crush when you were eight?" Kyoya asked.

Amaya paused mid-rant to think. "Yes, actually I did. Kiyomi do remember?" Amaya asked tilting her head.

"How could I forget?" Her friend asked laughing. "He was your first love!" She sing-songed.

"Ah yes I remember. He was seventeen" She began stopping as Tamaki began to yell.

"SEVENTEEN! THAT'S TOO OLD FOR AN EIGHT YEAR OLD! AND YOU'RE UPSET ABOUT KIRARA?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya raised his eyebrows "Oh, and who was he?" He asked.

"Gabriel Funaki" Amaya said with a laugh.

"Kiyomi's older brother?" The others asked.

"Yes, that was funny. She was such a hopeless romantic, even back then" Kiyomi teased.

"It was only because he had been so nice when I first met him. Kiyomi and I had got along from the moment I first met her. She invited me to her house, and I was a bit afraid. She was a year older than me, and back then she was so much cooler than I was because she was older than me"

"I still am the cooler one" Kiyomi teased, interrupting.

Amaya stuck out her tongue "Anyway, I went over to her house and we in her room playing dress up. I had to use the restroom so she showed me where it was and then told me she'd be back in her room unless I needed her to show me the way back" Amaya said.

"Yes, but being the stubborn girl Amaya was she said she'd be fine. It turns out she got lost…" Kiyomi teased.

"Yeah, and I ran into none other than Gabriel. He smiled at me and told me his name, then asked if I was lost. I was ashamed, but he told me it was okay, he still got lost even though it was his house. From there he spent fifteen minutes as he pretended to get lost trying to help find my way back to Kiyomi's room. During that time he was amazingly nice and asked me all about myself" Amaya added.

Kiyomi laughed "She came back to my room finally and he was all she could talk about…"

"I became increasingly enchanted with him, and he was almost all I could think about. This went on for about a year" Amaya added.

Kyoya rolled his eyes shaking his head at her. "And how did he react to your…Obsession?" He asked.

"He was really nice about it. In fact he would always stop in and say hi anytime he knew I was over, and he took me and Kiyomi everywhere…" Amaya said trailing off as though she was done.

"So what happened?" Tamaki asked.

"She asked him to marry her" Kiyomi said laughing with Amaya at looks of concern that fell over almost everyone's face.

"And how did that turn out?" Kyoya asked raising his eyebrow at Amaya and making her smirk.

"He said yes…." Amaya told him causing looks of mass confusion.

"But I thought…" Hikaru began.

"He just proposed to his girlfriend the other day…" Kaoru added.

Kiyomi laughed "But he also said that she should until she's older to get married. He told her that if she felt the same way in six years that he really would marry her" Kiyomi explained.

"And I did feel the same way about him for a long time, it took me almost two more years to get over him…" Amaya told them laughing. "And he was sweet about it. He showed me what love could be like… And then I went to Europe and met Dylan who ended up being my first kiss. And that was the end of my first love…." Amaya added trailing off.

"And none of that bothered you?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked me.

I shrugged. "Yeah, it did at first. But I wasn't going to tell her she was forbidden from liking my brother. If I had done that, we probably wouldn't all be here right now."

"She's right… Kiyomi and I would probably still be here, but that would be about it. We probably would have never gone to the Host Club just to break some stuff and get forced into indentured slavitude." I laughed at her.

"I swear we didn't have any intention of breaking anything that first day." Amaya crossed her arms and sat back against her chair. "What's biting you?"

"Well, I had to tell about the first love of my life and we didn't get to hear a thing about that guy from only a year ago. What was his name again?"

I let out a nervous laugh. "I have no idea what you mean!"

"How can you forget him? I believe he was that exchange student from America and there was one thing about him that you couldn't get enough of…"

I thought back to him. Of course I remembered. "Seth had gorgeous blue eyes." I glared at her as I realized that the thought of his eyes made me say it out- loud. She gave me a smug smile and silently told me to go on. "But it's not like he was more than twice my age and I didn't propose to him."

Amaya waved her hand in the air as she said, "That is irrelevant. You broke your own morals when you dated him."

I stood up from the table, but hands on either of my wrists kept me from going anywhere. "I didn't mean too," I said to the floor. I sat back down and looked across the table at Amaya. "I really don't want to tell it. You know it's the reason for all the tension with my mom."

"And the reason you preached to me about pre-marital sex this morning," I heard her mumble.

"Exactly, so it's not…" I looked around the room at all of the faces of my friends. I sighed. "Fine. Last year, an American exchange student was in a few of my classes. His name was Seth. He had brown hair and blue eyes. When I first saw him, I thought he was just some arrogant American to be honest, but after having to work with him for a history project, I learned just how charming he really was."

"A little too charming if you had asked me," Amaya said as she interrupted. I nodded.

"I didn't think so back then though. He made me laugh and it was easy to talk to him, but because of him I was leaving Amaya behind and I didn't even notice. I couldn't understand why she hated him and basically it was just a dark time in our friendship and it was my fault." I chuckled.

"How is any of that funny?" Tamaki asked in an almost outburst, but not quite.

"'Cause I skipped ahead in my mind, I have to go back now." I heard Amaya giggle as she must have guessed at what I was getting at.

"Kiyomi was almost always with him when she wasn't at school. I thought she was happy and it made me happy to know that she was happy even if it was with a jerk."

"I was happy, at first. He had to go home soon and I knew it had to happen. Seth asked me to go back to America with him for a while. I didn't know how to answer him. I didn't want to leave my family, but I really thought that I loved him." I nearly forgot that Hikaru and Kaoru were holding onto my hands until I felt both of their grips tighten. I held on tighter to their hands too.

"That was when she decided that she needed me again." I rolled my eyes at how she worded it. "We sat down and she told me what had happened. I told her how I felt about him and I told her how I _really_ felt. That he had changed my best friend."

"I thought she was being selfish and I decided that I was going to go with him. I didn't bother to tell my family that I was leaving because I really had changed without even noticing it. I noticed the day before we were supposed to go and only after I agreed to sleep with him. I wasn't surprised as I agreed, I wasn't even surprised as we had sex, it was after that I realized only a few months prior I would have never left the country to live with some guy I really didn't know and I knew for sure that I never would have agreed to have sex with him."

"Because of her Catholic-ness," Amaya added. "And various personal beliefs. So she came to me and told me how right I was and sorry she was. Of course I wasn't mad at her and seeing that he made my best friend cry only made me want to kick his ass."

"Which I didn't let her do." That got me some strange looks from the guys around me. "No, that would have been too easy."

"So what did you do? You did something, right? You didn't just let his use you like that?" Hikaru asked. He was upset and I squeezed his hand as I gave him a smile.

"I called him the next day before the flight that I was supposed to get on with him took off. I told him to meet me somewhere really quick and as I distracted him with informing him of everything that I realized he was, Amaya planted a very fake very safe very life-like toy bomb in his carryon bag."

"It was amazing seeing him get taken aside by airport security and then searched. Definitely better then kicking his ass."

Amaya smiled as she remembered before shaking her head. "Alright…"

"Now you guys know all about our first loves, and" Kiyomi stated.

"And we nothing about yours. So it's time that each of you dish." Amaya told them firmly, laughing as she each guy look a bit uneasy. "What?" She asked, looking at Kyoya.

"It can't be that bad can it?" Kiyomi asked.

Hikaru shrugged "Our first love was you Kiyomi" He began.

"Really we thought all girls were just idiots. And none of the guest at the host club really interested us" Kaoru added.

Amaya laughed "Yeah right. I remember the two of you in middle school, both of you were pretty damn mean to the girls that would confess, but I'm sure there was someone that sparked your interest" Amaya insisted, grinning as they looked half upset and half sheepish at being called out.

"Spill" Kiyomi instructed catching Kyoya's smirk just as Amaya did. She cut Amaya off. "And don't think you're getting out of this either. You may have been a cold, uptight prick, but I'm sure even you had a crush on someone…Mommy" Kiyomi said making Amaya laugh.

"I was not an uptight prick" Kyoya said rolling his eyes. "And I believe this conversation is going nowhere. Let's go out for a bit shall we?" He asked, his glasses flashing in the sunlight.

Amaya rolled her eyes. "Oh no you don't. I don't see why we have to spill our guts to you, and you don't have to do the same. In fact while we're on the subject I don't get why it's okay for guys to go and sleep with five girls but not for one girl to go and kiss two guys. So spill. Now. Or I can promise you"

"These relationships, aren't going to work out" Kiyomi added.

Kyoya shook his head slightly amazed at the two girls. "Fine, but if we're going to be telling stories all day we might as well do it someplace comfortable," He said chuckling as Amaya nodded.

"Alright then to….Well where should we go Kiyomi?" Amaya asked looking confused. Kyoya shook his head at the girl in amazement once more as Kiyomi answered. "To your sitting room!" Kiyomi said as they all stood up. He watched the twins wrap their arms around her as they walked, pulling Amaya close to him as well. He was still a little upset over the fact she had proposed to Kiyomi's older brother, but there wasn't anything he could do about it now.

He sat down as they entered the room and pulled Amaya next to him before he took a deep breath. "And you really want me to tell you?" He asked Amaya, not really wanting to go through with this.

"Of course" Amaya said making him kiss her cheek as he thought.

"Alright. But it never leaves this room, and it was a long time ago" Kyoya warned her, looking slightly sheepish.

Amaya gave him an assuring smile and nodded her head.

"This also has no reason as to why I agreed to let you work for the host club" He added keeping his eyes solely on Amaya. He really wasn't sure how she was going to handle this.

"Of course, now if you don't hurry up" Kyoya rolled his eyes and kissed her gently to get her to shut up before he began.

"It was in middle school, before Tamaki had even come to Japan, our first year there to be exact" He added. "I was thirteen and was still worrying about impressing my father. There had been a project due in gym. I don't even remember what it had been on. But we were assigned partners. Mine just so happened to be Kiyomi" He said making Amaya laugh.

"No way! You had a crush on Kiyomi!" Amaya teased making him roll his eyes at her.

"For a month" Kyoya said smirking slightly as Kiyomi nodded her head.

"I remember that project! We had to make design a new piece of sports equipment. We made that automated tennis racquet" Kiyomi added.

"I remember that too. I was upset because Kiyomi was spending time with someone else and didn't have the chance to see me for a while. You know… I actually hated you there for a while…" Amaya said chuckling.

"So I was your first crush?" Kiyomi asked looking surprised. "I could have sworn you were barely able to tolerate me" She added.

"I was. Which is why I guess I liked you. You were the opposite of me, making friends to make friends, and unorganized, and all around a normal teenager. You were still loud and annoying, but for some reason I found you sweet. Of course I realized I was wrong and that it had been just hormones about a month later..."

"Stop being mean to her!" Amaya scolded him, making him smirk.

"I'm merely stating the facts. But for a time being I did like Kiyomi. And then after that girls were just a waste of time until Tamaki decided to form the host club. I never actually liked any of the guests, but I could actually see myself falling for someone after that. And then I met you" Kyoya added smirking at her once more.

"Idiot" Amaya muttered before looking at Kiyomi.

"So are you sure your crush on me didn't influence your choice at all?" Kiyomi asked teasingly.

"Honestly, I tend to push those memories aside. I had to actually think about it to remember" Kyoya taunted.

Kiyomi stuck her tongue out at him and Amaya laughed. "That's sweet-ish?" Amaya said.

"Alright Hikaru, Kaoru now you two" Kyoya said smirking in their directions.

I thought back to the first girl that both Hikaru and I had loved. We were only kids when we claimed to have been in love with her, but that's what it had felt like. "Her name was Chise Mazawa," I began.

"She was the first person that could ever tell us apart," Hikaru added.

"Isn't she in our class?" Amaya asked. Hikaru nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, she was our first friend and from the first day, she could tell the difference between us," Hikaru continued.

"But we got scared and pushed her away to protect ourselves. We still talk to her occasionally, but now she's only a friend," I said to Kiyomi more than anyone. She put her head on my shoulder.

"And anyway, know we have Kiyomi," Hikaru and I said together causing her to giggle.

* * *

**Oh goodness, I'm so glad that you made it to the bottom! We had no idea how long this chapter was until Meghan made me update it... I swear she did that just to torture me...**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this super long chapter and we apologize that we got out of control with our writing, but we got excited. Please review!**

**Love you lots,**

**Megan xD**


	16. The Girls Fight

Amaya smiled as she looked around at all of them "Alright, so maybe I am over reacting…" She began.

"You think?" Kiyomi asked "Look at us…."

"We all turned out just fine" The twins answered.

"Fine, fine But I still want to meet this kid that has my sister thinking she likes him" Amaya said with a laugh.

"That is understandable" Kiyomi agreed. "So then who's up for the park?" The girl asked.

"Let's go!" Amaya said standing up.

"Go where?" Kirara asked she came in.

"To the park!" Kiyomi said smiling. Amaya nearly laughed as her little sister looked at her worriedly before nodding.

"Okay! Can we bring Antoinette?" She asked cutely.

Amaya grinned as Tamaki nodded enthusiastically, knowing the male was already wrapped around her sister's pinkie.

"So then what are we waiting for? To the park!" Amaya cheered getting up. "Hey Kiyomi, all this talk reminds me… When is Gabriel getting married?" She asked.

~~~  
Amaya's question threw me a little off-guard. "I have no idea. I haven't had much time to talk to him," I answered as Kirara tried to jump onto my back. I knelt down so she could get on.

"Gabe's getting married?" Kirara asked excitedly. "Can I be a flower girl?"

Amaya and I laughed. "You'd have to talk to him about that, but I think I can put in a good word for you," I told the eight year old. I watched as Kyoya placed his arm around Amaya and how she leaned into him. It was amazing how if she hadn't lost feelings for my brother then that wouldn't have been possible.

Kirara slid off my slid off my shoulders as the park came into view. Apparently I had been spaced out longer than I thought I had. "I'll race you to the swings Kiyomi!" She shouted.

I groaned, "But it's running! Couldn't we skip or crawl?" She pulled my hand and started running. As she let go, I ran for myself and made it so she beat me to the swings. I sat on one and started to pump my legs.

~~~  
Amaya laughed as she watched her friend and sister race enjoying taking her time as she walked over to them. "So where's this Koishi you were talking about earlier?" Amaya asked smiling.

Kirara grinned "He's coming!" She said her attention turned behind her to see a cute eight year walking toward them.

Kyoya smirked slightly and leaned into "Still going to hurt him?" He asked, making Amaya elbow him.

"I don't know, maybe I'll just marry him myself" Amaya teased lightly, watching him roll his eyes at her.

"Then maybe I'll have to hurt him" Kyoya taunted.

Amaya laughed softly as she elbowed him again. "Kiyomi, do you remember…."

"Our secret hideout?" Kiyomi finished making both girls laugh and nod.

"Should we show them?" Amaya asked.

"I don't know… It is girls only" Kiyomi said pretending to hesitate.

Amaya laughed at the looks on all their faces "Alright come on," She muttered, knowing Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey, and Mori would keep an eye on her little sister, and this way Kirara didn't have to worry about them.

~~~  
Along the side of the park was a small mass of trees and that was where Amaya and I led them. "Your secret hideout is in there?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, we had to find somewhere secret and where not many people went, so…"

"Actually, we found this on accident," Amaya said. She pulled Kyoya by his hand straight to the tree that held our hideout. We let the three boys stare at the tree as we looked at each other and giggle. "Try looking up."

Sitting in the tree, hidden away by leaves, was our old hideout. And it really was old. We had no idea how long it had been there, but there was a lot of lost things up there when we first found it. "How are we supposed to get up there?" Kaoru asked. I smiled at Amaya and we stood in front of the tree. I bent down so she could get on my shoulders.

"You're a lot heavier than you used to be," I said as I strained to stand back up. I couldn't see her, but I knew she was sticking her tongue out at me.

"Stop complaining, I'm not that heavy."

I stood up all the way. "I know," I said. I felt her reach up for the rope ladder that was attached to the floor. It came tumbling down as it unrolled to show the way to the place Amaya and I spent most of our childhood. She started climbing up from where she sat on my shoulders until she made it to the top.

"Hope you boys aren't afraid of heights," She said as she leaned out of the opening that made the door.

~~~  
Amaya watched Kiyomi climb up next, then Hikaru and Kaoru and then Kyoya. She laughed as she looked around the sturdy and rather large tree house. "Hey! I thought I lost these!" Amaya shouted as she grabbed two stuffed animals, that were in surprisingly good condition.

"Buttercup the bunny and Lila the mouse!" Kiyomi shouted as she took them off of Amaya. "I had forgotten about them!" The girl added as she hugged them to her chest.

Amaya smiled as she looked around. "We spent a lot of our childhood up here" She remembered grinning as Kyoya came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"It doesn't look like you did anything to tree house itself," He said, looking around and noticing it was still its original wood and didn't look as though they had added much.

"We didn't. It took us a full weekend to sort through what had been left behind and get rid of the trash," Kiyomi explained.

"But after that we didn't want to change it much. Instead we brought a couple of pillows and stuffed animals and met here whenever we could," Amaya said smiling fondly.

"Yeah…Man I remember doing our homework up here" Kiyomi added smiling.

"So why did you guys stop coming here?" Kaoru asked.

"We grew up" Amaya said shrugging.

"It was after my incident with Seth" Kiyomi added.

"We stopped truly believing in fairy tale endings, and imagining that fairies surrounded us as we worked. It was our loss of innocence, and it just wasn't the same for us anymore" Amaya explained

Kyoya pulled her closer as if to comfort her. Amaya smiled as she saw the twins do the same to Kiyomi. "I don't know though" She began smiling "My faith in fairy tales may just have been restored" She added.

Kiyomi nodded, and Amaya was glad her friend could smile lovingly at both boys like that, "Maybe we will start coming back here" The girl added.

"Or maybe we'll just continue staying with the host club" Amaya murmured, leaning into Kyoya as she kissed his cheek gently.

~~~  
Kyoya held the girl close to himself, smiling at her. She was an odd one, both her and Kiyomi were. But she always seemed to know what to say comfort someone when they were down, and she fiercely overprotective. She was also completely and totally crazy.

And yet, she was more fragile then she let on. She was a lot like Tamaki actually, overdramatic, and always worried about others. Though she wasn't exactly like his friend, she had her own troubles, and he determined to figure them out. He wanted to protect her from anything else ever hurting her.

He had seen the way she reacted when Kiyomi was upset, she had been just as sad, but she managed to make Kiyomi feel better. And he was sure that Kiyomi had done the same for Amaya. He kissed Amaya's neck softly as he smirked.

"You two have been through a lot together haven't you?" Kyoya asked, though he of course already knew the answer. He knew everything about these girls. He knew Kiyomi ran away from home when she was four and took her stuffed monkey with her. He knew that Amaya had talked Kiyomi into ditching school two weeks ago to go to the museum to see the monkey exhibit.

"We have" Kiyomi answered smiling, making him smile faintly as well.

Amaya laughed "though I'm sure you already know just about everything" she said, making him smirk at her.

"I'm always up to hearing stories from you two" Kyoya told them both.

~~~  
Amaya smiled "Alright, but what story from our past should it be?" Amaya asked.

Kiyomi though for a moment, "What about the time we went to the zoo..."

"The one where we-"

"Yeah!" Kiyomi said smirking.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked lightly smiling.

"It's a secret" Amaya told him as she smiled "The pillows are still okay, so let's all get comfy. It's a pretty long story" Amaya cautioned, as she sat down, Kyoya sitting next to her and pulling her into his lap.

Hikaru smiled as he pulled Kiyomi into his lap as well, Kaoru laying his head in Kiyomi's lap. Amaya watched Kiyomi play with Kaoru's hair before she began to talk.

"It was a pleasant Saturday afternoon, and Kiyomi and I were bored. Kiyomi was officially a teenager as of three weeks ago. I was still only twelve."

"I wanted to do something, and we were both able to go places by ourselves. So we decided we wanted to go to the zoo"

"Why the zoo?" Kyoya asked making Amaya laugh.

"Because it was the middle of the afternoon and we couldn't think of anything else to do" Amaya told him. "Anyway so Kiyomi and I got into the limo and told the driver where we wanted to go" Amaya said dragging it out.

"I remember we had been arguing about the music, I wanted to listen to show tunes, and Amaya insisted on Aaron Carter," Kiyomi said making all three boys groan.

"Is this all that happened?" Hikaru asked.

"Not at all, but you wanted to hear the story, so you'll hear from beginning to end or not at all" Amaya told them laughing.

"Fine, continue" Kyoya said rolling his eyes.

Amaya laughed "Well let's see. So we got to the zoo and everything was just fine" She told him. "It was actually starting to get late and we really wanted to the monkeys!"

"So we went to the monkey house and were taking pictures and walking around. And we missed the announcement the zoo was closing" Kiyomi said smiling.

"And I dragged her to go see the Panda's with me one last time" Amaya added. "As we were saying goodbye we realized there were no more visitors. And the employee was feeding the Panda. He looked surprised to see us so he came out of the pen and asked us what we were still doing there."

"We had no idea what he meant and said we simply wanted to say goodbye to Cheiko and Carlos," Kiyomi said smiling. "He laughed and told us that the park was closed, and said that he'd take us out once he finished feeding them…"

"Of course we both begged him to help feed them" Amaya added laughing as Kyoya rolled his eyes at her. "He actually let us. It was sweet of him" She said trailing off smirking at Kyoya as she kissed his cheek. "I think he though Kiyomi was cute…" She added.

Kiyomi laughed "I don't think so. He was like five years older than us" She reminded.

"So?" Amaya asked with a grin "It's possible…" she added watching as the twins pulled Kiyomi even closer to them.

"There" Amaya added, "You got your story" She teased.

~~~  
I let out a laugh. "How come whenever there is a guy involved, you always assume it's because he thinks I'm cute?" She rolled her eyes at me and I leaned closer to Hikaru.

"Because it's true. Do you hear the things guys at school say? I do. It's kinda like the things you hear about Haruhi from girls…" she said almost thoughtfully. I shuddered at that thought.

"That is scary."

Hikaru wrapped his arms around my waist and held on tightly as he whispered, "They can't have you," into my ear. I placed my cheek against his and moved my hand so it was on the side of his neck.

"I don't want them," I said. "Well, okay. I want them to stop saying creepy things, but other than that nothing."

I heard Amaya sigh. "That was such a sweet moment and then you had to ruin it." I laughed at her and she knew exactly what I was thinking. "Yeah, yeah; my love of sappy romance movies has altered my views on the definition of a sweet moment."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," I said. Kyoya suggested that we should probably go back to the others since we did kind of leave them in charge of an eight year old that wasn't theirs. Everyone climbed down the ladder and pulled it up behind them to reroll it.

"Can you still jump from there?" Amaya called to me.

"Jump, that's funny." I reached over to the closest branch and got a good grip on it as I wrapped my legs around it so I was hanging upside down. I put my feet on the branch just below me and crouched down until I was in the same position I had been in before. And this time I was only a few feet off the ground when I let go.

Instead of landing on the ground, I was caught bridal style by Kaoru. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kicked my foot out slightly as I repositioned myself. "Comfortable?" He asked in a teasing tone. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. "Can you carry me to my classes this way? I asked Amaya once, but she said no." He kissed my cheek and when he pulled away I nuzzled my face into his neck.

"If you want," he replied. I giggled and I could have sworn I heard Amaya say something along the lines of, "That is much better."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER?" I heard Tamaki shout as we approached him and the others. I laughed and picked my head up. Quickly I whispered to Kaoru to pretend that I was hurt.

"She fell out of a tree," Kaoru said.

Hikaru seemed to have caught on quickly. "We think her leg is broken," he said as he placed his hand lightly on my jean covered leg and I let out a gasp of pain. The look on Tamaki's face was priceless.

"WHAT WAS SHE DOING IN A TREE?"

"You know she's lying, right?" Kirara said from behind him. I looked at her and giggled as Kaoru put me down. "At least about the broken leg."

"How did you know?" Haruhi asked the young girl. Kirara smiled.

"'Cause I know my Kiyomi! That and she couldn't even break something when she tried," she said. I glanced at Amaya at the same time as she glanced at me.

"Why do you remember that? You were like three when she did that…" Amaya said to her sister.

"Your sister is some sort of genius. I swear it," I said to Amaya.

"Seriously. Looks like I owe you fifty bucks," she said. I smiled and laughed as I received strange looks. "We made a bet on whether or not Kirara would be a genius or just slightly smarter than most. Kiyomi won."

"Yep, all because I jokingly said that she was going to be a genius to make up for Amaya's… Amaya-ness." I went to her and gave her a hug. "So what happened with Kioshi?"

She looked down at her shoes and scuffed one of the toes on the ground. She put her hands on either side of my face and looked me directly in the eye. "What did you think of him?"

"Um… Well I don't know him. He's pretty cute, but you can't judge on looks. What do you think of him?" She blushed and looked back down at her feet, but didn't let go of my face.

"I think he's fun and funny and nice… and cute." She looked over my shoulder at a (I'm assuming) furious Amaya. "And you have no say in this," she said sternly.

"What!" Amaya shouted. "Why you little, I'm beating you when we get home…"

"Excuse me?" An older lady pushing a stroller asked Amaya. "You had better not lay a hand on that poor girl." Kirara was in a fit of giggles the entire time the lady lectured Amaya on the evils of child abuse. Amaya stayed silent until the lady walked away and all the way until we got back to her house.

"I got lectured twice today for things I've never done!" She shouted as she flopped down on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest. I sat next to her and put my arm over her shoulders.

"Come on, that was pretty funny though. I mean, Kirara sure got a kick out of it." Amaya looked at her little sister as she hid behind Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I love you Amaya," she said shyly. Amaya opened her arms for her sister and Kirara ran toward her as she accepted the hug.

"You're such a brat," Amaya said as she rested her chin on the girl's head. "But I guess you're my brat."

Kirara laughed and wiggled her way out of Amaya's tight grasp. "So what do you think?"

"So I do have a say in this?" Kirara shook her head. "Then why?"

"'Cause you're my sister! But you can't control who I'm friends with." Amaya smiled.

"Well, you really want to know what I think?" She nodded

~~~  
Amaya laughed softly "I think that's a very cute boy, and that if he ever, ever, ever hurts you, I will personally make sure that child abuse has something to actually lecture me for" Amaya said as she grabbed her sister once more into an even tighter hug, before letting the girl go.

"So what now?" Kaoru asked looking at the clock.

"Yeah we still have a large part of the day ahead of us" Hikaru added.

Amaya shrugged "We… I actually have no idea" She answered looking over at Kiyomi for help.

"We could watch another scary movie" She suggested making Amaya frown at her.

"I'll pass" The girl answered. "Why don't we…Go to the zoo?" Amaya asked.

~~~  
"I love the zoo~!" I said as I stood up and clapped my hands together. She stared at me and I didn't know why. "What?"

"I think that was the girliest thing you have ever done in your life," she stated as if she almost didn't believe it herself. I took her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Believe it or not, but I used to play with dolls too." She clapped her hands over her mouth in fake shock and I rolled my eyes at her. "Can we go now?" Amaya smiled and called to Kirara asking if she wanted to go and she shouted back no.

Amaya stood by Kyoya and he put his arm around her waist as she gently leaned into his side. "Let's go!"

~~~  
Kyoya smirked slightly as he walked with Amaya into the limo, getting in and sitting next to her and pulling her close, watching Hikaru and Kaoru do the same to Kiyomi. Tamaki sat next to Haruhi, looking timid still as he took her hand, and Haruhi looked just as shy, but he was sure they'd get through it.

The male chuckled as Amaya sighed rolling her eyes at Kiyomi "It's your turn to pick the music" She conceded. Kyoya rolled his eyes slightly as Kiyomi shouted excitedly and put in the C.D. kissing Amaya's neck.

"That was sweet of you" He complemented, chuckling as she elbowed him once more. He merely wrapped his arms around her tighter, kissing her cheek as he listened to Kiyomi explain to Hikaru and Kaoru that she was positive she didn't want them beating up any of the guys talked about her.

"You guys are ridiculous," I said to my twins as they repeatedly asked if they could at least beat up one guy for me. Kaoru lightly stroke the side of my face and Hikaru pulled me closer to his side.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I couldn't find my words as I stared dumbly into his eyes.

I heard Amaya laugh. "I think you broke her…" she said. That made me come out of whatever trance I had been in from Kaoru. I wrapped my arms around Kaoru's neck and pulled him closer until our foreheads nearly touched.

"I didn't break. I was simply… entranced," I replied without looking away from him.

"That sounded like a line straight out of one of my sappy romance movies," she joked. I kissed Kaoru lightly on his lips before turning to look at my best friend.

"Actually, it was straight out of one of my sappy romance books," I said with a giggle. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"You don't read sappy romance books…" Kyoya pulled her closer to him.

"Actually she does," he said. "She puts fake covers on them so you won't overreact."

She pouted. "Overreact about what?"

That made me laugh to the point where my stomach actually started to hurt. "Overreact about me liking something that is actually sappy and not gory or violent in anyway."

~~~  
Amaya sighed at herself "I can't believe I didn't know this about you Kiyomi! I'm such a bad friend" The girl shouted over dramatically.

"Would you stop?" Kyoya asked rolling his eyes at the girl making Amaya pout. "You're starting to remind me of Tamaki."

"But I am. I should know everything about her!" Amaya whined "I'm not a good friend if I don't know this. How am I going to live with myself?" Amaya asked.

Kiyomi rolled her eyes, throwing a bottle of water at Amaya. "Shut up would you. This is exactly why I don't tell you things. You always overreact!" Kiyomi said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry okay! That's just how I am!" She added.

"…That would explain why she had been crying in History class a while ago…" Hikaru said smirking.

"Amaya" Kiyomi began questioningly.

"We were watching a movie and they killed a monkey" The girl said defensively making Kyoya roll his eyes at her.

"Amaya, sweetie, it was a movie…" The male said as he kissed her cheek.

"They… killed… a monkey?" I asked almost not believing what I had just heard. "How could anyone kill a precious monkey?" I hid my face in Kaoru's chest as I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"More hormones," Kyoya said. I started crying as I wanted to say that I knew this wasn't hormones, but Amaya beat me to it.

I could practically picture Amaya as she shook her head before saying, "That's not it at all. Monkeys are her favorite animals." Kaoru placed his hand on the back of my head and ran his hand over my hair.

"It was a movie Kiyomi," he said softly into my ear. I nodded, but didn't lift my head up.

"But now the picture is in my head," I said though my voice was muffled by his chest. "And I keep seeing the little monkeys…" I cut myself off and lifted my head up slightly as I looked over to Kyoya. "Okay, maybe it has a little to do with hormones." He smirked and I assumed it was because I admitted that he was right.

I put my head back down and was no longer crying. "I'm so glad I am not in your guys' class then. I would have been a wreck; in the fetal position, crying, screaming why."

"That's right Kaoru, we're dating an older woman," Hikaru said, his voice very close to my ear.

I sat up and looked back and forth between them for a moment. "You guys make me sound like a cougar." I heard Amaya giggle. A smirk played on Hikaru's lips and he gave me a wink.

"There's nothing wrong with being a cougar," he said into my ear with a husky voice.

Kaoru, however, seemed to blush as he took my chin lightly in his hand. "I've always thought that older women were sexy." I could feel my cheeks turn bright red as a blush washed over me. My heart was racing as if it would just beat right out of my chest.

I pulled my chin out of his hand and covered my face with my hands. "Kiyomi!" Amaya shouted. "You gotta stop hiding your face every time you blush." I shook my head without moving my hands from my face. Hikaru gently took hold of my wrists and turned me so I would have been facing him if I was looking. I let him pull my hands away from my face.

"Why do you keep pulling away from us?" He asked. I just kind of stared at him. I didn't want to look away, but I didn't want to be under his gaze.

I did look away though; I turned my head so it was resting against my shoulder. "I'm scared. Put me in front of a movie that has every scary thing imaginable and I can find little things to make it a comedy in my mind. Stick me in a dentist's chair and I know it'll be over soon enough if I think of something else. Ask me to trust in someone that's not my brother or Amaya and it scares me."

"Which is why I subtly suggested we visit the Host Club," Amaya said.

I looked at her and laughed. "That was not subtle. We were sitting at lunch and she nearly hopped up on the table to announce it to everyone."

"But I didn't, so it was subtle."

"You need to check the definition of subtle…" She rolled her eyes at me and laughed. "Wait, what do you mean that's why?"

She shrugged. "It's really not important. Fine, I'll tell you later." I shook my head and stood up from where I sat between Hikaru and Kaoru and sat on Amaya's lap.

"I think it's "explain your evil plan to Kiyomi" time," I sing-songed. "Actually it should have been a while ago, but now works just fine because thankfully, your house is very far from the zoo." She rolled her eyes at me and situated herself so I wasn't also half-sitting on Kyoya.

"Do you have to sit on my lap?" She asked. I nodded and laughed.

"It is necessary for the sharing of evil plans. You should know this by now!"

"But it's not fair; you never come up with them! I don't like being the brains in this relationship," she complained. I placed my arms around her neck.

"But you're so good at it. I couldn't come up with half of the things you have; I am simply here to carry out those dastardly deeds!" I said with a slight giggle that kind of ruined the effect I was going for.

"Dastardly?" Kyoya asked with a semi-surprised look.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Yes, I know a few big words. Don't look so surprised, I'm not a complete idiot."

"Stop, do you want to know what my plan was or not?" I looked at her and nodded enthusiastically. "And you won't get mad?"

I scoffed at her. "When do I ever get mad about anything?"

"One of your best qualities in my opinion… Anyway, as I was saying, when I suggested that we visit the Host club, it was for your benefit. I knew you didn't really care, but I also know you well enough to know that you were curious." I scoffed at her again. "Are you saying you regret going?" She challenged.

I looked over my shoulder at Hikaru and Kaoru and smiled. "Of course not."

She snapped in front of my face. "This is not the time to be making googly eyes-"

"At a gay man," I interrupted with a smirk. She gave me a stern look. "Sorry, I'll be good."

"It took you forever to open up to me the way you have, Kiyomi. When we met, you told me some things while others you kept to yourself. It's just the way you are. I guess when you realized I wasn't that easy to get rid of, is when you started trusting me more."

"But I don't understand how that ties in wi-" She put her hand over my mouth. "You did not just do that." I said through her hand.

"Do you even know how to shut up?" I shook my head and she sighed. "Like you said, you only really trust Gabriel and me; you can't go through life only trusting two people. So, I devised a plan to get you to the Host Club, then after having talked to a few girls that had gone I knew what to expect when we showed up, but thankfully you didn't. "

"So you're saying you've been planning absolutely everything from the beginning…" I stated in an even tone. "And you didn't tell me." I dropped my arms from around her neck and placed them in my lap. "The laptop, the breaking of everything, the bathing suits… the beach trip?"

"Kiyomi," Amaya said and tried to pull me into a hug. I got off of her lap and sat next to Haruhi as I pulled my knees up to my chin and hugged them. "Kiyomi, you've planned stuff without telling me before. Take Kyoya for example."

I tilted my head to look at her. "But I didn't plan it weeks before, it was a spur of the moment type thing and you knew, technically." I stretched my legs back out and laughed, "But I guess it really doesn't matter now, right?" It did matter, to me at least, but I guess not enough for her to question it anymore. I sat next to Haruhi for the rest of the way to the zoo.

~~~  
Kyoya shook his head slightly as he pulled Amaya back to him. He could see that both Amaya and Kiyomi were more upset than they let on. He stroked Amaya's hair gently, knowing that to both girls, their friendship meant everything to them. He knew Amaya had only been trying to do what was best for her friend, he also knew that Kiyomi's trust issues were what was bothering her.

He wanted to be able to do something, but it was something that the two of them would have to work out. And as they walked through the zoo, both of them talking and laughing they seemed okay. Amaya's feigned smile became real half-way throughout the day, and Kiyomi was walking in between the twins, running over to Amaya and hugging her, or jumping on her to point out silly things.

Both of them had even started whispering conspiratorially, looking at Tamaki and Haruhi and nodding every so often. Soon the two girls had managed to get the awkward couple to feel a little less awkward around each other. He was hesitant about leaving both Kiyomi and Amaya alone that night, knowing that if their earlier mistrust wasn't fixed, Kiyomi would probably say something that would hurt Amaya, and vice a versa, but with school tomorrow, there was nothing either he, or any of the hosts could do. He bid Amaya goodbye, as well as Kiyomi, before the host club left the two at Amaya's house.

How he would regret doing that for a long time afterward.

~~~  
Amaya and I decided to watch a movie as we settled into bed to go to sleep. We put in Easy A and as we lay in her bed, I couldn't help but think back to what happened in the limo. "Amaya, did you know that I would like Hikaru and Kaoru?" That had honestly been the one thing that had been haunting my mind the entire time we were at the zoo. She didn't answer right away, didn't answer at all. "Did you say something to them to make them act like they liked me?"

"Kiyomi, just go to sleep. We have school in the morning." I sat up and propped myself upright with my arm.

"Amaya! This isn't a joke!"

She sat up and looked at me. "Who's joking? We do have school tomorrow." I didn't answer her and neither of us laid back down. We just kind of sat there staring at each other. "What's your problem lately?" She asked in a tone I was not expecting. She didn't sound like the concerned, over-protective Amaya that I knew.

"I don't have a problem!" I accidentally shouted. I thought over what I had just said. "Actually, I do have a problem. You, you're my problem."

~~~  
Amaya blinked "Kiyomi, you…I can't believe…I'm so…" Amaya's words were all jumbled. "You know what, forget it. Have fun with Hikaru and Kaoru, who, no I didn't say anything too. I thought they'd be the ones you liked, yes, but I'd never…" Amaya cut herself off again as tears welled up in her eyes. "I can't believe you don't trust me! When have I ever…" She trailed off as a pained sobbed raked her frame getting up.

"Amaya how was I supposed-"

"Just shut up Kiyomi! I can't look at you right now. I thought you could trust me. I thought you _did_ trust me. Obviously I've been dead wrong. Here you can have this" Amaya added ripping her friendship necklace off and tossing it carelessly at her so called friend.

"Amaya stop being so overdramatic!" Kiyomi shouted, making Amaya pause and turn around, her eyes suddenly dry.

"Don't even try and bring up my character flaws right now. I'm not being overdramatic. Overdramatic would be completely destroying our friendship. Overdramatic would be telling Hikaru and Kaoru every single thing you've done since you moved here. No I'm being real. A friendship is built on trust. And I never-" Amaya closed her eyes and clenched her fists, trying to keep back the tears "Never once have I _ever_ betrayed your trust. Tell me fucking one Goddamn time where I hurt you, or put you in a position where you'd get hurt. Goddamn it I was trying to fucking help you." Amaya shouted as she stormed out of the room slamming her door and moving to one of the guest bedrooms.

As soon as she shut the door she slid down it, sobs wrenching her frame as she cried wholeheartedly in disbelief. What had she done? No it wasn't her fault. Kiyomi still didn't trust her. Even after everything they had done for each other. As much as Amaya had poured her heart and soul into her best friend. Amaya had told Kiyomi everything, she rarely ever kept anything from her, and when she did, it was normally because she couldn't tell her right then. Amaya would always tell Kiyomi everything in the end. And Kiyomi had still kept things from her. Sure to most, hiding a romance novel wasn't something big. But if Kiyomi was hiding that, then what else was she keeping from Amaya.

~~~  
I could hear her crying on the other side of the door as I shoved all of my things into my bag and zipped it up. I slipped on my shoes, slung my bag over my shoulder, and opened up the window that had the trellis under it. I hoisted myself up and threw my legs out of the window. "See ya Amaya," I mumbled as I hooked my foot onto the trellis. When I was close enough to the ground, I jumped and landed with a soft thud. I pulled out my cell phone and called my driver and told him to pick me up at the park by Amaya's house.

As I made my way to the now empty park, the tears that I had been holding in fell. I sat down on a swing and gently rocked back and forth without moving my feet from the ground. I did trust her, I did still hide some things from her, but it was because of me, not because I didn't trust her. "I can go on just fine without her," I said to the silent playground around me. "I made through most of my life without her already."

The limo pulled up and I stood up from the swing. Not caring that I was in my pajamas and that I looked like a terrible wreck, I walked with my head held high to the limo as the driver held the door open for me. I wiped my tears away on the bottom of my shirt as I sat down and placed my bag on the seat beside me. "Where to, Miss Kiyomi?" The driver asked from the front seat.

I looked out the window. "Home please." He nodded and we were off to practically the other side of the world from Amaya. When we pulled up to the house, I didn't even wait for him to open the door for me; I hopped out and ran through the house up to my room.

I fell onto my bed and hugged my pillow to my chest as I let all of my feelings come out through my tears. It was a mystery to me as to how long I had been crying before someone came into my room and flipped on the light. "Kiyomi?" My brother's voice asked. "What's wrong?" I felt my bed move as he sat down next to me. I lifted myself up and practically threw myself into his arms.

He held onto my tightly and ran his hand through my hair. "I can trust you, right Gabe?" I asked through my sobs. It felt like a stupid question to me. My brother it the only person in the world that has always been by my side, always comforted me when I was sad, always defended me, and always believed in me.

"You know you can Kiyomi," he said gently. For some reason, hearing that confirmed from him out-loud made me cry harder and he held me tighter. I clutched onto his arm as I cried onto his shirt.

"I love you, Gabe," I said.

He let out a comforting, "Ssshh," and replied with, "I love you too, Kiyomi. I'll always be here for you."

* * *

Okay so it's Meghan here, I'm on update duty this time =P. So um, yeah sorry about the really super long chapters, but we keep getting carried away. Oh, and both of us cried while writing the ending...So...Yeah. Um we loves you? We sadly enjoy making our characters hurt though...Anyway! Reviews are loved, but not needed, hope you don't hate us as much as Amaya and Kiyomi probably do...I'm done now... BYE! ^.^


	17. Truces and Fantasies

I fell asleep and woke up with tears in my eyes, but I wiped them away as I got ready for school. I took a shower and as I brushed my teeth, I noticed that I was still wearing our friendship necklace. For a moment, I simply looked at it in the mirror as I scrubbed my teeth with the toothbrush. I gripped the toothbrush between my teeth and reached around my neck to find the clasp. I undid it and placed it in the small basket that sat on my bathroom counter.

I finished getting ready and replaced the gold necklace with a silver sparrow one. Slowly, I made my way downstairs and walked right past the dining room where I could hear Gabriel talking to Dad about something. It didn't matter what it was, it was of no concern to me. I picked up my backpack from by the door and made my way outside.

It was a nice day and the sun was shining. I wanted to just stay here and lie in the grass and not have to worry about anything. The driver called to me that it was time to go and as I rushed over to the limo, I checked my phone merely out of habit. I half-expected to see a missed call or a text from Amaya, but I guess that was too hopeful. The screen only showed the time and date along with a picture of a monkey from the zoo yesterday. I climbed into the limo and sat in the silence all the way to school. . The screen only showed the time and date along with a picture of a monkey from the zoo yesterday. I climbed into the limo and sat in the silence all the way to school. There sure has been a lot of silence… it used to be that there was never enough.

The huge school even seemed different to me today. I stepped out of the limo and directly to my right, I saw Amaya do the same. I quickly debated in my head whether or not I should saw something. I could apologize and then have my best friend back or I could just ignore her and be driven crazy by the silence. But even if I apologize, it wouldn't be the same… neither of us had been very nice to each other.

I hadn't realized we were staring at each other until Kyoya stepped up beside her. He gave me a courteous smile and I couldn't bring myself to give any kind of acknowledgement. I turned away from them and practically jogged into the building until I got to my class.

~~~  
Amaya smiled at Kyoya spotting Kiyomi, she didn't even have a chance to say anything to the male. She simply shot him an apologetic look before dashing after her best friend. She had screwed up, and dammit if she was going to let her pride keep her from her best friend. "KIYOMI!" she shouted down the hall, thankful Kiyomi had turned to look at her, and not caring about any of the other stares.

She crashed into her friend wrapping her arms around the girl tightly "I'm sorry:" She babbled as tears fell down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to snap at you!" She sobbed softly ignoring the strange looks. "I feel horrible. I was overreacting last night. I just got so upset thinking that you didn't trust me. I thought.." Amaya paused as she realized Kiyomi was standing stiffly.

"Kiyomi?" Amaya asked stepping back, her hand going to her friendship necklace for strength. She had found that morning and put it back on. "When I woke up this morning and you weren't there I realized I almost lost my best friend over my own stupid self-worth issues. Kiyomi please forgive. I don't know what I'd do without you. Kiyomi…" Amaya begged softly still crying.

"It was all my fault, Please Kiyomi find it in your heat to forgive me. Please, I don't want to loose you. I'm so sorry" Amaya murmured, knowing that forgiveness wasn't likely. She had lost it last night, botching at Kiyomi to make up for her flaws. She hadn't wanted to admit that maybe she had messed up this time in her planning. That maybe she wasn't as good of a friend as she thought.

And now, standing here in the crowded hallway she realized just how bad of a friend she was. She had been selfish dragging Kiyomi to the host club, she shouldn't have just assumed. It was no wonder Kiyomi didn't trust her, she didn't deserve to be trusted. She always acted before she thought, and if Kiyomi had been hurt, Amaya would have never forgiven herself. She had no right to be crying either. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears that wouldn't stop coming.

She couldn't believe she had blown up on her friend last night. Damn her own stupid little insecurities, they were nothing compared to what Kiyomi's mother put her through. And now after acting like such a bitch last night she begging for something she didn't deserve.

~~~  
Amaya squeezed her eyes shut and I watched in silence as she seemed to be having some sort of inner conflict. I wanted to say something to her, tell her that I forgave her and that I shouldn't have started it. I couldn't though. As much as I wanted to completely forgive her, I know that when people are upset and yell at each other, a lot of things that come out are one hundred percent true. Obviously we both have issues and pent up feelings that may burst again.

"Amaya," I said. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I offered her a smile and took her hand. "I want to say it's okay and that we can forget all that, but we both know that's not possible." Her eyes still shone with the tears that were building up to fall again. When the tears did start again, I wiped them away as best I could.

"We'll have to work on this," I told her. "And I do trust you, you aren't the reason I've kept some things from you. And don't let yourself ever think that." She sniffled and nodded. I pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around me. "And don't apologize for yelling, I should have just gone to sleep."

"But I know that you had to ask, it does seem like something I would do. I'm really sorry, Kiyomi."

I shook my head. "It doesn't and I don't know why I accused you. I wasn't thinking straight I guess. I'm sorry Amaya. I still love you, you know." She nodded just as the bell to get to class rang. We said our good-byes and went our separate ways. I walked into class and went straight to my desk, ignoring the strange looks from Tamaki and Kyoya.

~~~  
Amaya sat in class and actually paid attention to the teacher for once, to block out the strange looks from others. This was probably what doomed the two girls. If they had been paying attention in class they may have seen the females plotting minds and evil glares. But as it was they were too preoccupied with thoughts of themselves and each other. As the bell for lunch rang Amaya walked quietly with Hikaru and Kaoru to go find Kiyomi, hugging her friend when she saw her.

"It really wasn't you Kiyomi. I honestly didn't mean any of the things I said" Amaya started again, burying her head in Kiyomi's shoulder as Kiyomi returned the head.

"We'll work on it" Kiyomi promised with a slight smile that made Amaya's heart ache.

"Okay" Amaya agreed, allowing the twins to take her place after one last hug, leaning into Kyoya's comforting embrace as they walked toward the host room to eat lunch.

"Work on what?" Hikaru asked Kiyomi as he kissed her gently.

"We can help" Kaoru added before he too kissed her in greeting.

Amaya smiled slightly, starting to doubt pairing the two together. She was starting to doubt everything that had happened since her brilliant scheme. She merely shook her head as Kyoya whispered in her ear "Care to explain?"

"It's nothing" Amaya muttered, she saw Kyoya roll his eyes and smiled briefly at him in reassuring, but she still wasn't half as confident as she had been the other day. Maybe the whole thing truly was a mistake. She hadn't mean for either her or Kiyomi to actually date any of the club members. She had merely hoped that Hikaru and Kaoru who also seemed to have trust issues, may have warmed up to Kiyomi, and Kiyomi would have warmed up to them, making it possible for both of them to trust just a little easier.

Kyoya hadn't even been a spec on her neat and tidy plan sheet locked up in her mind. And now everything was a mess.

"Actually, if you two really want to help, you could teach me geography," I suggested while holding up my book trying to make it look appealing.

"How do you not know geography?" Hikaru asked. I put the book on the table and leaned my forehead on it.

"I don't pay attention in there. It's boring and I kind of have a short attention span and it's a lot of memorization and I have the memory of a fish," I explained. "Amaya, help me!"

"You do not have the memory of a fish, theirs are roughly seven seconds," she said from behind me.

"Oh God, it's worse!" I turned my head so I was looking at her. "I know that's not what you meant. Okay, Amaya, take a seat and I will tell you something I was hiding." She hesitantly sat in the chair directly to my left and I looked at her. "I'm actually failing geography… and history… and German. Also, I'm trying to hide that from Mom and Dad, especially Mom." Amaya wrapped her arm around my shoulders and gave me a sort of half hug since that was the best that could be done with the way we were sitting.

"Unfortunately, I can't help with German or history. Geography however, I'm your girl." I smiled and laughed. "We will keep your mother off your back."

"I can help you with history," Haruhi said. "It's my favorite class." I thanked her and then there was a silence.

"Oh no! I don't know anybody that takes German! I'm dead for sure!" Amaya gave me a strange look, but also had a smile.

"Did you basically just say that you are in a German class all alone?" Okay, that had been stupid of me. "And Kyoya knows German, I'm sure he would be more than happy to help." I glanced at him and he didn't look happy at all to be honest.

"Please Kyoya? I'll do anything you want if you help me!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes slightly at the girl, walking up behind Amaya and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Anything?" Kyoya asked raising his eyebrows at her, and making Amaya look at him questioningly.

"Yes!" Kiyomi said happily, making him smirk.

"Convince Amaya to be my maid" He said with a light chuckle at the shocked looks from the twins, not mention Tamaki, Haruhi, and Amaya herself.

~~~  
"Trying to fulfill some hidden fantasy?" I asked more serious than I let my voice lead on.

"You did say you'd do anything," he said simply. "Or would you rather I not help you?"

"But that wasn't a "no"… And I figured it would be something easier, at least possible! Wait, why do you even need another maid?"

He smirked at me and I sighed. He wasn't going to tell me why, probably because I wasn't too far off with the fantasy. "Why, is not important. What is, is that you said you'd do it. Didn't you say not breaking a promise is what makes you, you?"

I looked at Amaya and took her face in my hands; much like Kirara had done to me at the park; and pulled her until we were only about two inches apart. "Kiyomi, kissing me, will not make me say yes."

"Damn, it seemed like such a good idea too," I said with a laugh. "Please Amaya! It's not like I'm selling you off to some stranger."

She put her hands on my cheeks and looked me square in the eye. I was waiting impatiently for her to answer me. "No, I'll try my hardest to teach you German instead."

"But then I'd be doing worse! Amaya, I have to pass. Please?" She shook her head. "For me?" She shook her head again. I had to come up with a different strategy. I let go of her face and covered mine as I pretended to cry. "Amaya, think of what my mom did last time I failed a class. I don't want that to happen again."

"Fine, I'll do it," she grumbled. I lifted my head up and hugged her.

"Ich liebe dich!" Then I looked up at Kyoya. "Also, that is about all the German I really know." He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"How is that all you know? You've been in the same German class as I have been in since before middle school." He opened his eyes when I started to laugh.

"I know, I was just kidding… but not by much. Now, all of you except Kyoya need to teach me because I have a history and a geography test right after lunch." I opened up my book and Haruhi and Amaya gave me matching looks of exasperation. "Didn't I mention that?" They shook their heads. "Sorry… by the way guys, I have a test in geography and history today! I'm so excited, now we get to study," I said with fake enthusiasm. They laughed at me, but helped me all through lunch anyway.

After school, I was so excited that I ran to the 1-A class, telling Tamaki and Kyoya to go on ahead without me to the club room. Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Amaya were all still in there and I let out a small squeal when I realized that. I ran to Kaoru and hugged him as I handed Amaya the two pieces of paper that were in my hands.

"Well this is a surprise," Kaoru said into my ear. Amaya let out a louder squeal of excitement than I had when I read those papers.

"You passed both!" She said as she pulled me from Kaoru's arms to hug me herself.

~~~  
"See what a little studying can do?" Amaya asked as she let her friend go smiling as they walked up to the host club.

"But, but, but! It's soooo hard!" Kiyomi complained.

Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled lightly as Amaya rolled eyes entering, the host club.

"So what was that all about Kiyomi?" Tamaki asked.

"I PASSED!" Kiyomi shouted happily.

"Now all you need to do is pass German… And if you don't Kiyomi, I will personally hurt you" Amaya added rolling her eyes as Kiyomi smirked at her.

"No… I think you'll secretly thank me for the chance to be Kyoya's maid" Kiyomi smirked wiggling her eyebrows teasingly, making Amaya roll her eyes.

However, Amaya was blushing slightly as she turned away from Kiyomi, pretending to be angry.

"I know you better than that Amaya…" Kiyomi scolded as she walked around her friend to catch the girl's blush. "AH HA! Just remember no sex" Kiyomi sing-songed.

"Key-oh-me!" Amaya whined, shoving her friend and ducking her head. "I won't do it if you keep those comments up" She added narrowing her eyes.

"Okay okay I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kiyomi said waving her hands in front of her face.

"Good." Amaya said firmly, laughing slightly as Kyoya walked over.

"Ladies, the club is about to start" He warned teasingly.

"So Kyoya, really why do you want me to be your maid? I know as much about cleaning as a dog does" The girl added.

"She does, have you seen her closet?" Kiyomi asked smirking.

Amaya shoved Kiyomi before Kyoya smirked at the girls "Who said anything about cleaning?" He asked, making Kiyomi's mouth twitch and Amaya roll her eyes.

"Jerk" Amaya muttered under her breath, laughing softly as the guests walked in and the girls and the club all did their things.

* * *

Hi there! I did so enjoy writing this chapter! I did cry as the girls apologized though. anyway I have a favor to ask of you all. Do you think Amaya was to whiney and all about her? Hm? 'Cause I kinda did Iand I wrote it so ^^. OH! And one more thing, if you cried can you let us know...Because I want to know if i'm just a wimp.

Adiosu~Meghan


	18. Male Hormones

"Now all you need to do is pass German… And if you don't Kiyomi, I will personally hurt you" Amaya added rolling her eyes as Kiyomi smirked at her.

"No… I think you'll secretly thank me for the chance to be Kyoya's maid" Kiyomi smirked wiggling her eyebrows teasingly, making Amaya roll her eyes.

However, Amaya was blushing slightly as she turned away from Kiyomi, pretending to be angry.

"I know you better than that Amaya…" Kiyomi scolded as she walked around her friend to catch the girl's blush. "AH-HA! Just remember no sex" Kiyomi sing-songed.

"Key-oh-me!" Amaya whined, shoving her friend and ducking her head.

Amaya smirked slightly as she looked at Kyoya and raised her eyebrows. "I most certainly am _not _wearing _that_" She told him looking at the French maid outfit with contempt.

Kyoya smirked at her in such a way that she blushed. "There's no reason to be shy," He murmured chuckling as he pulled her close. "However, if you refuse to wear it you won't fully be my maid, so I don't know how well I'll teach Kiyomi German" He taunted.

Amaya rolled her eyes still blushing "Jerk!" She muttered laughing softly. She knew that'd he teach Kiyomi whether or not she wore the outfit. She grumbled slightly as she moved out of his arms, smirking slightly. "As you wish, mi' lord" She told him bowing before grabbing the outfit and walking into the restroom to change.

The fact that it fit perfectly made her twitch slightly, the skirt part barely reached the middle of her thigh, and the fish net leggings were annoying, but what made her laugh were the stilettos. She walked out wearing the revealing outfit and raised an eyebrow.

"And how exactly am I supposed to work in this?" She asked.

Kyoya blinked slightly, he hadn't actually expected her to put it on, much less had he realized just how good it would look on her. For a few seconds he hadn't even been able to form a coherent sentence.

**The Theater of Kyoya's Mind**  
Kyoya smirked and pulled Amaya to him kissing her roughly on the lips in answer to her question before smirking. "You are never leaving my sight again" He murmured in her ear, making her giggle and pulled her into his arms, picking her up bridal style. He called the airport and got his jet ready, before calling the limo and telling it to meet him in front of the house.

Kyoya took Amaya into the limo and ravished her with kisses before they got to plane.

"Where are we going?" Amaya would ask him breathlessly. Kyoya smirked at her.

"Away. We're going to my private Island where I shall keep you from any other man, and never have to share you"

**End Theater**

"Kyoya~" Amaya sing-songed snapping him out of his thoughts and making him groan.

"Minx" He whispered as he kissed her gently.

Amaya blinked. "I didn't do anything" She reminded him. She had to laugh seeing him space out and then seeing his reaction. "It was you who wanted me to dress like this" She added.

Kyoya smirked at her again making her blush. She gasped softly as he pulled her against himself and kissed down her neck teasingly. Amaya laughed and struggled out of his grip. "Stop it!" She complained giggling.

"You're mine remember" Kyoya teased slightly.

"I know this, but do you really have to be as perverted as the twins?" Amaya asked laughing.

"Of course. I am a guy after all" He told her, making her laugh.

"I would hope you're a guy" Amaya said making Kyoya chuckle as well.

* * *

I attempted to pull myself away from Hikaru and Kaoru to no avail as I wanted to go see how Amaya was coming along with her new job. I had convinced Kaoru to stay behind, but Hikaru insisted. Hikaru wrapped his arms around my waist as I tried to walk down the hall and I giggled. "Hikaru," I said, "Not in the hall."

**The Theater of Hikaru's Mind!**

No sooner had the words left her lips; I pulled her into the closest classroom. I shut and locked to door and pinned her to the wall with her arms above her head. Her cheeks were bright red with a blush and she was breathing heavily. I pressed my lips to hers and she kissed me back with as much vigor as I had expected from her.

I released her arms to place my hand on her hips, almost instantly her hands were entwined with my hair and trying to pull me closer. I lifted her up slightly and she wrapped her legs around my waist causing the skirt of her dress to rise well above her knees. Kiyomi put her hands on mine and moved them until they were well up her thighs. Suddenly she broke the kiss and looked at me, her greens eyes filled with lust and longing.

I moved my mouth to her neck making her let out a low moan into my ear, "Hikaru."

**End!**

I snapped my fingers in front of Hikaru's face since he had stopped walking and seemed to be in some sort of hypnotic trance. I placed my hand on his cheek and rubbed it with my thumb. "Hikaru?" I asked for at least the third time now. He seemed to be aware of what was going on now, but at the same time surprised as to how close I was.

He placed his hand on mine and I dropped my hand from his face to start pulling him down the hall again, but he didn't move and pulled me back toward him. I put my hands on his chest for support and looked up at him with a smile. "Do you have other plans, Mr. Hitachiin?" I asked.

"I could think of many, many things I would love to do right now…" He said as he leaned his forehead against mine. I laughed and closed the distance between us as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"In the hallway!" I jumped away from Hikaru as soon as I heard the words, not paying attention to the voice. I turned around with my hands up in both surrender and as an apology. Then what I was seeing hit me.

"Oh my God…" I whispered as I took in how Amaya looked in her full on French maid outfit. It was extremely short and the neckline wasn't all that high either. In short, she looked like a slut and yet she seemed to pull it off somehow.

"You can pick your jaw up from the floor anytime Kiyomi," she said as she crossed her arms which accentuated her already exposed cleavage.

I looked at Hikaru, he too was staring at her and I couldn't even be mad. "Amaya, I think I finally understand the mind of a teenaged boy…" I said as I looked back at her. She rolled her eyes at me and I wasn't sure how I noticed since (I'll admit) I was staring at her cleavage. She seemed to notice that and dropped her arms to her sides.

"Kiyomi, I can't believe you were just staring at my boobs!" She said more surprised than angry.

"But they're just, there! How can I not stare at them? You must really love me to wear that in front of people…" I crossed the rest of the distance that was between us and hugged her.

"Please let go, it's awkward hugging anyone when I am half naked." I let go of her and laughed.

"That is plenty more than half… trust me." She lightly hit my arm and I laughed. "But somehow, you can actually pull that look off. Who knew?" I asked with a shrug.

"If I could run in these shoes, you would be dead," she threatened. I looked at Kyoya who stood next to her.

"I knew this was to fulfill some sexual fantasy." He glared at me and I simply gave him a wink. Amaya however, caught the wink and slipped off her shoes. I ran over to Hikaru and he held his arms open for me. "Amaya and her boobs are going to hurt me!" I said into his chest. I heard him laugh and looked up at him.

He was looking back down at me, "She didn't move." I looked over my shoulder and sure enough, there she was with her shoes back on and grinning smugly. I smiled as I realized what had just happened. I learned that I trust Hikaru to protect me.

I pulled away from Hikaru as much as I could, which wasn't very far. He held onto me from behind and around my waist with his chin resting on my shoulder. I put my hands on his, where they rested on my stomach. "Come on, we can't stand out here all day, right?" Amaya gave me a horrified look. "If anybody asks, you lost a bet. Which technically, you did," I said with a smile.

She stuck her tongue out at me and continued walking down the hall in the direction of the club room. Hikaru kissed my neck one more time before we followed behind her and Kyoya. "Hey Amaya, guess what?" She glanced over her shoulder, seemingly unsure as to if she really wanted to know or not. "Looks good from back here too," I said with a wink.

"Oh, hush," she said over her shoulder. At the doors to the club, she stopped and looked at the handle. "Kiyomi, can you go in first?"

"But you're the maid? Since when do maids ask others to do things for them?" I asked jokingly as I stepped in front of her to open the door and walk in first. I stopped just as I entered. "Now introducing, Master Ootori and his lovely," I accidentally let out a giggle as I said lovely, "maid, Miss Kanato!" I announced eloquently to the other Hosts. All of their jaws dropped as I stepped aside revealing Amaya. Suddenly, I felt terrible. I knew she didn't like being that unclothed in front of a lot of people, no matter who they were. Because there were no guests yet, I stepped in front of her and out of their view.

"I'm so sorry Amaya! I was being selfish. I shouldn't have made you do this," I unzipped the back of my uniform earning myself some strange looks from the guys and a more than disapproving one from Tamaki. I kicked my shoes off and pulled of the uniform. I didn't care that I was left in a pair of shorts (I always wear them under dresses of any kind, just on case) and my bra. I knelt down and made her step into it and pulled it up. She looked into my eyes.

"It's okay Kiyomi," she said offering me and undeserving smile. I shook my head and motioned of her to slip her arms out of the maid costume. She did and slipped her arms through the uniform. I went behind her and unzipped the costume, then pulled up the skirt to be able to pull the costume down. Lastly, I zipped up the uniform and had her take off the fishnets and stilettos so she could put on my knee-highs, unfortunately, my shoes were a little too small for her.

"I'm sorry Amaya." I looked at Kyoya. "I don't care if you teach me German or not, I shouldn't have made my best friend do something I knew she would be uncomfortable with."

"And you're comfortable being in your underwear?" He asked ignoring anything important I had just said.

I shrugged. "It doesn't bother me. It's like wearing a swimsuit, but, you know, not. I'd rather Amaya be happy."

"If I remember correctly, you are the one that allowed her to walk in here like that," he retorted. I nodded.

"I did, but I corrected my mistake without having to make her show any more than she had already been showing." Amaya wrapped her arms around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug. "Why did you agree to that Amaya? Why did you let me talk you into it?"

She smiled. "I was worried about you. I do remember how bad your mom was the last time you failed a class. I did it for you." I felt tears sting my eyes and I hugged her back.

"Amaya?"

"Yeah?"

"You smell really good," I said. She laughed. "What are you wearing?"

She laughed harder and dropped to her knees as she held her stomach. "Whatever it is that you usually wear!" She said from her giggle fit.

"What?" I felt myself blush as I remembered that she was wearing my uniform, therefore whatever perfume I had been wearing was on her. "I am an idiot. I told you my memory was worse than a goldfish!"

* * *

Amaya smiled at Kiyomi and laughed before shaking her head and grabbing the maid costume back. "Actually, it's okay. I did agree to do this, and I already let the hosts see me. What's a few more guys and a lot of girls? Besides, Kyoya _is_ my master" She added laughing.

"Amaya" Kiyomi muttered, confused. Amaya simply smirked and pulled her friend into the other room. She changed quickly, tossing Kiyomi back the dress. "Are you sure?" Kiyomi asked sounding slightly hesitant as they both finished changing.

"Of course. A maid never disobeys her master's orders. At least not directly" Amaya said with a wink.

"What are you talking about?" Kiyomi asked.

Amaya merely shrugged and walked out of the room. By this time the guests had arrived. Amaya wasn't thrilled, but she was going to do this.

"AMAYA! MOMMY WHAT DID YOU DO! HOW COULD YOU MAKE OUR DAUGHTER DRESS LIKE THIS?" Tamaki shouted in a panic.

She laughed "Tamaki calm down. It's all part of the deal

She laughed "Tamaki calm down. It's all part of the deal. I promised to be Kyoya's maid, and it was his order. Nothing more, nothing less" Amaya said grinning as she felt Kyoya's curious eyes on her. She walked over to him and bowed her head slightly. "Mi' Lord," She greeted.

Kyoya rolled his eyes at her. "So you plan to wear that to host in then?" He asked smirking at her.

"Of course not! A maid is never on the same status level as her superiors. I plan to merely help, make the tea and such" Amaya told him smiling

Kyoya merely rolled his eyes slightly, but she knew that he wouldn't do much more with guests there. She walked over and grabbed the tea tray, walking over to where Kiyomi was seated and talking with a few males cheerily. Amaya smirked slightly at Kiyomi and leaned down setting the tray in front of them and winking at Kiyomi.

"Is there anything I can get you guys?" Amaya asked raising her eyebrow's crossing her arms under her chest, slightly uncomfortable. She probably hadn't thought this through as much as she should have, it took the guys a few seconds before they were able to shake their heads no. Then one turned to Kiyomi.

"Hey Kiyomi…" The guy asked looking at her "Will you be wearing an outfit like that?" He asked.

Hikaru stood up "Definitely not" He said firmly, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, our mom designed it specially for Amaya, because she lost a bet" Kaoru added.

Tamaki nodded "None of my daughters are supposed to dress like this, but I had no say in the matter today" Tamaki said dramatically, making Haruhi roll her eyes as she realized he had included her in that statement as well.

A few of the female guests got annoyed but most of them were simply amused by the happenings. The group went back to hosting, Amaya flitting about the room and pausing to speak with a few guys here there as they stopped her. It was normal, until she noticed that there were more guys there than usual, and they basically all looking at her. She merely continued on like nothing was wrong, though she was still unhappy about the outfit, when she glanced back Kyoya's face made it all worthwhile.

He glared at her slightly, making her laugh softly, and walk over to him. "What troubles you mi' lord?" She asked lightly as he continued to keep his eyes narrowed fractionally at her.

"Nothing is troubling me Amaya" He replied tartly, and Amaya knew he was pissed, but it was so damn worth it. He was the one who had wanted her to wear the skimpy outfit in the first place, it was almost like he had forgotten about the host club activities. Just then what Kaoru had said hit her. Their mom had made this. Which meant…There was no way that it been made in under three hours.

Now she was pissed. How exactly had Kyoya planned on getting her in this in the first place? And then she blanched. It had probably been the twins idea…And if Kyoya had one, then they probably had something very similar for Kiyomi back at their house. She looked over at Kiyomi with a look akin to horror as she wondered if Kiyomi had figured out what she had. She blinked and smiled as Kiyomi looked her way, walking back over to the girl and placing her hands on her friend's smirked slightly as she just stood there watching Kyoya continually glance up at her.

Kyoya couldn't believe Amaya! That little minx had come out wearing the outfit and he thought nothing of it. It wasn't until she had talked to the guys at Kiyomi's table that it kicked in. And he could tell by her looks she had known exactly how this would play out. What really made him mad though was being unable to do anything about the guys staring at his Amaya.

He had been in a rather trance-like state after seeing her. It was all those stupid teenage hormones clouding his judgment. Normally he would have seen what Amaya had been planning but this time he hadn't, and he sure as hell wished he had. He also wanted to kill both Amaya and all of the guys staring at her.

And she knew it too; he could see it in her eyes she was enjoying every single minute of his jealousy. And yet that stop him from being jealous. It should have, he told himself. He was just giving her what she wanted. But it didn't help, knowing that other guys were staring at what was his. He couldn't wait for this damn club day to be over with.

He sighed in relief as the guests were finally all gone, walking over to Amaya and pulling her into his arms "Why you little" He muttered as he nuzzled into her neck, nipping the skin slightly so he left a mark. He held her tightly as she laughed at him. Kyoya rolled his eyes "I'm not kidding Amaya, go put your clothes back on" he added as he smirked at her slightly.

"Someone's jealous~" Kiyomi sing-songed as she stuck her tongue out at him Kyoya glared at her slightly.

"Do you want to learn German or not?" He asked adjusting his glasses. He smirked as she nodded and sat down across from her, as she pulled out her stuff trying to teach it to her. He pulled Amaya on to his lap as she came over to watch them. He smirked as Hikaru and Kaoru sat by Kiyomi, pulling her close as all of them tried to help teach Kiyomi.

She knew this stuff, Kyoya could tell, it was keeping her interest enough to help her remember it that was hard. But with the help from Hikaru, Kaoru and Amaya she had finally started to get it.

* * *

"Kiyomi, that is not German," Kyoya told me just after I had attempted to say something. I nodded as I opened my book to look for the paper that had the sentence on it.

"It says and I quote, "Tell someone how you are feeling," I did that!" He slipped his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes in the process. I giggled and he opened his eyes slightly. "Sorry, that just reminded me of my dad…" I trailed off. "Right, not the time."

"Repeat the last sentence you said," he instructed.

I nodded and thought of the last thing I had said. "Estoy muy cansado y sintiendo como lontananza mí mismo porque esto es imposible."

"That's exactly what I thought you had said. Now try it in German. "

It took me a second to realice what he was talking about about. "Damn it! Stupid Spanish imparing my language learning skills!" I searched through all the German in my head and separated it from the Spanish that sat up there. "Ich bin sehr müde und ich fühlen wie bahnt mich, weil dies unmöglich ist."

He glared at me for a second for he completely understood what I had said. "It's probably best that Amaya didn't understand that." She looked at him with a confused expression.

"What did she say?" She asked. He didn't answer her, so she looked at me and repeated her question, "What did you say?"

"I said that I really want Kyoya for myself and I can't believe that he chose you over me." She narrowed her eyes at me, not out of jealousy for me having said that, but because she knew I didn't really say it. "And since when do you know enough German to know when I'm lying about what I had just said?"

"Since never, but I know you."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine, I said that I am very tired and feel like offing myself because this is impossible." She looked like she was about to jump off of Kyoya's lap as she heard what I had said, but he held her close.

"But you did say it in perfect German, you really don't need the help do you?" Kyoya asked me.

I let out a nervous laugh. "Of course I do! Do you think I would fail on purpose? I just don't need help speaking or writing it… I need help focusing. Which as you have noticed, I cannot do."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" He asked again. I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my lips.

"Aren't you supposed to know everything? Oh, fearful Shadow King?" He didn't answer me and Amaya said something to him that sounded something like, "She does have a point…"

I smiled at her and Kaoru pulled me over onto his lap. He and Hikaru hadn't really been doing much while I was trying to do my homework, so I giggled as he did so. "You're so cute when you're trying to be a good student." I giggled again as he kissed me.

"But it's so hard!"

Amaya laughed as she said, "That's what she said!"

I felt myself blush as I covered my face and laughed. "Amaya! I thought we agreed we would stop that?" She shrugged and smiled.

"How could I not do it? It was right there dangling in my face!"

"That's what she said," I mumbled.

"Who is this this girl and why does she keep saying things?" Tamaki asked, clearly confused. Haruhi leaned over and whispered something into his ear. From the look on his face, it was the explanation.

"MY DAUGHTERS SHOULD NOT KNOW WHAT THAT IS!" He shouted dramatically. Amaya and I looked at each other and laughed.

"When would you expect us to know? When we're forty year old virgins?" Amaya asked. I cleared my throat and she gave me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I meant when Haruhi and I are forty year old virgins?"

I rolled my eyes. "It is not the age that matters," I said.

"Yeah, I know, but still. Everyone has to know eventually. No one can be sheltered forever."

"Unfortunately," Tamaki and I said at the exact same time. We looked at each other in disbelief.

A huge grin showed on his face. "I knew there was something I like about you!"

Kaoru tightened his hold on me, probably more out of instinct than out of a fear that Tamaki would sweep me away. "Okay, now that Tamaki knows that we all know what sex is, can we go somewhere that is not this building?" I asked.

It wasn't too late, so we all went over to Hikaru and Kaoru's house. They said they had a surprise for me and that caused Amaya to give me a strange look that I didn't understand. The ride there was normal, but as we went through the house, something seemed off to me. I gripped their hands tighter. "It's so quiet," I said.

"Yeah, it's like this most of the time," Hikaru said.

"Especially since both Mom and Dad are out of town right now," Kaoru added.

I tried to imagine growing up in a house this quiet and calm; I couldn't. I stopped moving and wrapped an arm around both of their necks. "How long are they going to be gone?" I asked quietly.

"Two weeks," they replied together. I let them go and smiled. "What?"

I could feel my smile grow. "I'm staying with you two until then," I announced. Amaya was the first one to object to my announcement.

"Kiyomi, imagine what your mother would think!" She said trying to convince me to change my mind.

I shook my head. "I don't care what that bitch thinks about me anymore. She's obviously already demoted me to barely worth more to her than dirt. Plus," I pulled them closer to me and they put their arms around my waist, "I trust them."

Amaya's look of disapproval changed to one of happiness. "I knew it would work," she said more to herself. Then she looked at the twins with a hostile look in her eye. "If you two hurt her, I will kill you and make it look like an accident. Believe me, I can do that."

"Amaya," I said. She looked at me. "We could think of something more entertaining than just murder, if by some chance we are caught, at least make it for something more. Like kidnapping, torture, and murder."

"I can't believe you just called all of that entertaining…" She seemed to have rethought her words. "Actually, I can't believe I thought I couldn't believe that."

Hikaru and Kaoru pulled me closer and whispered, "We wouldn't even think about hurting you Kiyomi." Suddenly, they let me go and started pulling me down the hall and then up some stairs.

"Um, where are we going?" I asked.

Kaoru looked over his shoulder at me. "We have a surprise for you." I was both curious and slightly scared as to what this surprise was going to be.

They pulled my into a room that had a bunch of different fabrics and clothing sketches lying around. I had never been one to care much about fashion, but even I was in awe of everything that was around me. Kaoru ducked into a back room while Hikaru held me close to him. "So what do you think?"

I stepped away from him and went to a table that held what looked to be new designs for their mother's new line. "These are amazing!" I said excitedly. Suddenly, Kaoru came back from the room and he was carrying a dress bag.

"This is your surprise!" They said as they began to slowly unzip the bag.

I held my hands up, "Wait!" They stopped and looked at me. "It's not a French maid costume is it?" They shook their heads no and continued unzipping the bag.

"Wait, you want me to actually wear that?" I asked, shocked beyond all belief.

They dropped the bag to the floor and held the outfit up by the hanger. "Please? For us?" I sighed and took it from them as I headed into the backroom to change. In that room was a pair of white thigh-high tights and a black pair of Converse. I shed off my school uniform and in a sense put on another one. I pulled on the red plaid skirt that had to have been shorter than Amaya's had been and then pulled on the tights and shoes. I slid my arms through the three-quarter sleeves of the white button down top. The top showed off my stomach and only buttoned up enough to just barely cover my bra. Lastly, I put on the tie that matched the skirt.

Just to add to the outfit, I found two hair-ties and put my hair up into pigtails as best I could with the length. I admired myself quickly in the mirror and then skipped out of the room back to my perverted twins. The others had since entered the room were sitting or standing at various points in the room.

As soon as I stopped skipping, everyone was looking directly at me. "Is it terrible to admit that I kinda like it?" I asked just about anyone that would answer me.

Amaya stared at me, probably similar to how I stared at her earlier. "I think I know what you meant earlier, Kiyomi," she said. Then I realized that she was staring at my chest. "It actually looks like you have boobs now."

She took a few steps closer to me and poked the massive amount of cleavage that was showing. "Is this real?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "No, I got a fifteen second boob-job. Of course they're real!" She poked my actual boob next and I just rolled my eyes again. "Will you stop touching my boobs? It' weird." She let out a nervous laugh and dropped her hand.

"MY DAUGHTER SHOULD DEFINITELY NOT BE WEARING THAT!" Tamaki said freaking out.

"If you break anything in here, Mom will kill you," Hikaru and Kaoru said plainly. Honestly, I was a little disappointed that they seemed to be ignoring me after they had been the ones that wanted me to wear this.

Even Amaya had gotten a reaction out of Kyoya without having to even blink.

Amaya's cell phone ringed and she had to get home to Kirara and as she left, so did everyone else. Once they were gone, I called home to tell Gabriel where I would be for the next two weeks and he said he would have the driver bring me come clothes for my stay. I sat on a couch in the living room staring at my phone when they finally decided to even acknowledge me again.

Hikaru sat on my left and Kaoru sat on my right. "You guys made me wear this, and then you didn't even care…" I said. Hikaru took my face in his hand and met my lips with his as he kissed me deeply. I tangled my hands through his hair trying to deepen it even more. I felt Kaoru kissing up and down my neck.

Hikaru broke the kiss and before I really had a chance to catch my breath, Kaoru had claimed my lips for himself as Hikaru took Kaoru's place at my neck. "Of course we care, but we couldn't do this while everybody was still here," Hikaru said against my neck. I smiled as I continued kissing Kaoru.

* * *

**Guten Tag! Wie heisst du? (I sooo spelled that wrong...) Anyway, we like this chapter a ton and we hope that you, too love it. It's even shorter than the last two have been~! I feel pretty proud of that xD Anywho, hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! Please review and tell us what you think^^**

**Tschüss!**

**Megan :D**


	19. Breakups and Betrayal

I had been living with Hikaru and Kaoru for a week now and it's been interesting to say the least. I felt weird sleeping alone in a room that wasn't my own, so the three of us actually went to sharing a bed. At first, I thought it was going to be awkward, but it really wasn't and they didn't try anything.

"So how's the married life?" Amaya joked one day when the club was closed, but we were still hanging around in it.

I laughed, "Oh It's amazing. When's Kyo Kyo going to pop the question?"

Amaya giggled. "Oh, any day now I'm sure. He's just not as hasty as those two of yours. So I hear you have already had your first child? Congratulations."

"Yep, a little girl. Of course we named her after her godmother, Amaya." Hikaru and Kaoru leaned on the back of the couch I was sitting on and kissed me on either cheek.

"She really is adorable. You should come visit sometime," Kaoru said.

"Of course~! Right Kyoya?" He looked up briefly from the screen of his laptop to look at her and give a slight nod. I stood up and stretched.

"I have to go and meet Gabriel for dinner, bye everyone!" I gave Hikaru and Kaoru both a kiss before I walked out of the doors and made my way to the front of the building. Just before I was about to leave the building, I realized that I had forgotten my bag. I turned around just as I saw Amaya running down the hall, waving it above her head.

"You left something behind," she said. I took it from her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, you're a life saver." As I turned to leave, someone opened the door and hit me with it causing me to drop my bag. I looked up to see three girls standing in front of where I had fallen to the floor.

"Aren't you even going to apologize? Had she been just a little closer, you could have seriously injured her!" Amaya shouted at them. Amaya helped me off the floor and picked up my bag. Something fell out and she went to pick it up. It was a pill bottle that I had never seen before.

While she examined the bottle, the girls walked away without saying a single word. "You're taking anti-depressants? Why didn't you tell me?" She sounded more hurt than angry.

"I'm not Amaya! Those aren't mine, I swear." She held out the bottle to show me the label that had my name and address clearly printed on it. "Amaya you have to believe me."

She shook her head. "You didn't even tell me something as important as this! I knew you didn't trust me! I knew it was more than just hiding romance novels!"

"Amaya, stop overreacting. This is what happened last time!" I accidentally shouted.

She took my back from me and dumped it out. Not only did my books fall out, but so did a bottle of sleeping pills along with a razor. "Kiyomi, you could have told me! I would have tried to help you!"

"Amaya, you know me better than anyone! I swear to God that those are not mine! Someone had to have put them in there," I said trying to think of who would do that.

"Stop fucking lying to me!" She shouted so loud that her voice echoed in the empty hallway. "I'm sick of you not trusting me!"

"I'm sick of you thinking I don't trust you! Obviously, it's not working!"

"You're right, this friendship isn't working. It hasn't been for a while now," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You're right. I don't know why I ever wanted to be friends with a bitch that was exactly like my mother!"

Amaya let out a humorless laugh. "I would rather be an abusive bitch than a fucking whore that'll sleep with everything that has a dick!"

I picked up my books and my bag and ran out of the building toward the limo that was waiting for me. As soon as I got into the limo, I cried harder than I think I have ever cried before. I called my brother and told him that I wasn't feeling well enough to go out today. "What is it Kiyomi?" He asked sounding like the concerned brother I grew up with and needed right now.

I was silent for a moment as I tried to hold my tears in long enough to get out an intelligible sentence. "Can you come over? I'd rather tell you in person."

"Of course, I'll be right over." We said bye and hung up. I pulled my legs up and hugged my knees to my chest. Those things really weren't mine, I swear they weren't. As much as it hurt to hear her say the things she had said, it hurt more knowing that she didn't believe me. Talking about how I don't trust her, obviously she is the one that doesn't trust me.

I wanted Hikaru and Kaoru to be here with me. I wanted them to know that those things weren't mine if Amaya had even told them about it. She probably had said something, I would have. What was with her reaction though? If those things had fallen out of her bag, I wouldn't have gotten mad and called her a whore.

All of my thoughts suddenly vanished. "Is that really how she thinks of me?" I asked myself quietly. I didn't have much time to think over that question before we pulled up in front of Hikaru and Kaoru's place. The door opened to reveal Gabriel standing in the suit he had on still from all of the meeting he had to sit through earlier. I practically jumped out of the limo as I threw myself into his arms.

"I thought you said everything was going great?" He asked. Instead of answering him right away, I pulled my brother into the house and up into my room. "Kiyomi, talk to me," he said.

I nodded and went through the whole story about what happened as I was on my way to meet him. "I'm not a whore, am I?" Tears had once again started falling after the long pause while I had been explaining everything. Gabriel pulled me close to him.

"You weren't you back then. Plus it was only one guy one time. That is not what makes up a whore," he said softly. I buried my face into his chest and I felt like I was a little girl back in Spain crying to my brother about being made fun of.

"Having two boyfriends does," I said. He placed his hand gently on my hair and I pulled away from him just enough to look into his eyes. He shook his head and I was confused.

He placed his hand on my cheek and wiped away my tears (something he seems to have had to do too many times) as he said, "You can't help who you fall in love with. It just so happens that your heart is big enough for two people." I leaned against my brother again and he put his arm around me in a comforting, yet protective way.

* * *

Amaya didn't tell Kyoya why she and Kiyomi were fighting. If she had things may have been better. At least by a little bit. Instead she kept silent, withdrawing into herself. Her fight with Kiyomi had shaken her a lot. Her confidence was lacking as she had explained to Kyoya she probably wasn't going to be working for the host club anymore. It hadn't been a surprise, although Tamaki was upset that the two girls were fighting. Kyoya merely looked at her sympathy that ashamed her.

It had been a week without speaking to Kiyomi, Hikaru and Kaoru were angry with her too. She felt awful that Kiyomi wouldn't have trusted her. Her best friend was depressed, and what was worse was that Kyoya most likely knew this. There was no way she could admit to him that she hadn't known. It would make her feel worse. She was-had been Kiyomi's best friend for crying out loud.

She barely paid attention in her class anymore. Zoning out as the teacher prattled on about History. It reminded her of just a little while ago when she had helped Haruhi and the twins help Kiyomi study for her tests. At this rate it was her going to need Haruhi's help.

Amaya blinked back tears as they formed in her eyes. She was still crying about this. She saw Haruhi give her a knowing look and the twins glaring at her, shaking her back into reality. Finally the day was over and she walked out of the classroom, walking by, but not with the twins to go greet Kyoya. They were talking about her as if she wasn't walking right there, and she knew they were doing it on purpose.

She refused to let it bother her, instead smiling as she saw Kyoya, greeting him happily and kissing him gently on the lips, hugging him tightly. She smiled as he smirked at her and raised his eyebrows teasingly.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Fine, and yours?" Amaya asked.

"It was good," He murmured, something in his tone made her wonder, but she shrugged it off. "Are you doing anything tonight?" He asked her.

"Nope…" Amaya said gently, refusing to let it bother her, normally she would have been hanging out with Kiyomi, or bugging her at the very least.

Kyoya smirked "Well now you are… I'll pick you up after I finish things up with the host club" He murmured kissing her softly once more.

Amaya nodded her head, waving goodbye to him and going to her limo, going home. She changed out of her uniform and put on faded blue jeans and a black tee-shirt with a sliver chain necklace. Secretly she still had on her friendship locket, but had made the chain longer so she could hide it, knowing Kiyomi would probably get mad. She grabbed the black stilettos from the maid costume to put on when he got here, smirking slightly.

She sat down on the couch as she waited for him, smiling slightly as she closed her eyes to take a nap. She blinked as she felt lips press softly to her forehead. She smiled lightly as she looked up at Kyoya. "Hey" She greeted, half-asleep.

Kyoya smirked as he noticed the shoes at the foot of the couch. "Nice" He murmured smirking at her. "You ready then?" He asked, having changed before he came, now wearing a pair of denim jeans, and well-fitting purple tee-shirt.

Amaya nodded her head grinning. "Yeah" She told him as she put on the heels. "So where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see" Kyoya told her taking her arm. She leaned against him, allowing him to take her to the limo. She sat next to him, laying against him as she waited to find out where he was taking her. She smiled as the limo stopped and her helped her out, wrapping his arm around her waist as he walked with her through the moonlit park. It was beautiful.

Kyoya smirked "I know you're upset about what happened. And neither of you are talking, but if you ever want to talk I'm right here" He murmured.

* * *

After class I knew I had to talk to Hikaru and Kaoru. That meant I had to go up to the Host Club for the first time in over a week and I wasn't really looking forward to it. I've only avoided it in fear that Amaya was going to be there and I just wasn't able to talk to her yet. I was surprised that she hadn't told anyone why we were in our current "dispute" as Gabriel would put it.

I opened the door to the club room, knowing that everyone was going to be in there by now. It felt like this was my first day all over again. As I took a deep breath, I turned the handle and opened the door. "I'm sorry, but the Host Club is not currently-" Kyoya started, but cut off when he saw that it was me.

"I won't be long, I promise," I said almost silently. That's the worst part in my opinion, when I am upset my voice gets really quiet, sometimes to the point where no sound comes out at all. Hikaru and Kaoru put their arms around my waist and each gave me a kiss. "Just the two I was looking for."

"You came here just for us?" They asked as they nuzzled their faces into my neck.

I laughed despite the real reason I was here. Gently, I pushed them off of me. "I need to talk to you guys about something actually." They both gave me confused looks.

"What about?" Hikaru asked.

I took a deep breath. "Stop being mean to Amaya during class." Their jaws dropped nearly to the floor. I wasn't at all surprised by the reaction they gave me. "What we're going through right now has nothing to do with you."

"Why can't you just tell us what happened?" They asked together. I glanced over at Kyoya and the others that stood not too far away and making no attempt to hide the fact that they were listening.

"Did she tell you?" He shook his head and I nodded slowly. I don't really know why I asked, I knew he didn't know. I looked back at the twins in front of me. "Because I have to learn how to handle things by myself."

Hikaru put his hands on my shoulders and brought his face close to mine. "But you don't have to!" He practically shouted. Kaoru placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Hikaru," he said calmly. I smiled at them both.

"I do though. I've relied on people my entire life; mostly my brother, but also Amaya. I have to grow up eventually," I said. "Please don't be mean to Amaya, I'm sure she needs all the friends she can get right now."

Hikaru's grip on my shoulders tightened, but it was just because he was upset that I was taking everything so lightly. "Kiyomi, just trust us!" He did shout that time.

That hit a nerve with me and I stepped out of his grip. "Why does everything have to come down to who I trust and who I don't? So what if I have issues! You two aren't perfect either!"

"We know we aren't!" Hikaru replied. "But we thought you would look past that!"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. As much as this argument was going to hurt me in the end, it was inevitable. "I only pretended to like you because Amaya said you liked me! I don't actually care anything about either of you. Why would I love twins that don't care about anyone except themselves?" The hurt in their eyes made my own tears overflow.

"Kiyomi, you can't mean that," Kaoru said as he took a step closer to me.

I took a step back. "I do! We're over! I never want to see either of you again!" With that, I turned and ran out of the room.

* * *

I reached over and took my brother's hand. Neither of us had expected to hear her say anything like that. What does she mean she was pretending? There was no way that was pretending. I looked over at Hikaru, but he was too transfixed on the door Kiyomi had just used to walk away from us. From the day we met her, she had been trying to get away from us. Why hadn't we noticed it earlier?

"How could she have said that?" He asked himself as he continued to examine the door. "She couldn't have meant it after everything." Hikaru looked at me. Her words had hurt us, but it was clear that it hurt her to say them. That was the first time we actually saw her cry for a real reason.

She said she trusted us before and yet, when she needs people the most, she pushes them away because she has her brother. She's not really so different from Hikaru and I after all.

"We have to get ready to open for business," Tamaki said calmly. We both looked over our shoulders at him and nodded.

* * *

I had to end it with them. No, I didn't want to, but I had to. Maybe deep down I knew it was because then I knew they would have no reason to hate Amaya. I however, was going to give her the whore she accused me of being. I made my way back up to the club room, knowing that everyone else had left and also knowing that Kyoya was always the last to leave. I opened up the door and saw him sitting at one of the many tables.

* * *

Kyoya was finishing up a report of the day's finances typing away on his laptop and not glancing up as the door opened, assuming it was Tamaki or someone coming back because they had forgotten something. When they didn't say anything however he glanced up to see Kiyomi. "Kiyomi" He greeted politely. "Is there something I can do for you?" He asked softly, as he walked over to the girl.

He had promised Amaya he'd take her out later tonight after he had finished with the club and had gone home and changed. But a few minutes wasn't going to hurt anyone either way. She didn't answer instead she muttered something about this being a mistake and tried to turn around. He grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Kiyomi, what is going on?" He asked her.

* * *

I took a step closer to him. It was now or never and maybe it would work since he even admitted to once having a crush on me. It is very likely that it lasted more than a month and he was simply lying. I didn't answer his question, mostly because I didn't know how. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly brought his lips to mine.

Kyoya looked at her confused, and for a moment he remembered his crush on Kiyomi, and he responded to the kiss the dormant feelings were nothing compared to what he now felt for Amaya but they were there and he was here and he couldn't help it. He kissed her hard, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close.

He blinked as he held her closer slightly unsure. He knew what he was doing, nothing like Tamaki who seemed to live under rock if anyone mentioned sex. But she would be his first, and he was hesitant to sleep with her. Hell he still didn't even know what she wanted. "Kiyomi?" He spoke her name in question unsure.

* * *

When I kissed him, I half hoped he would push me away, do anything except kiss me back really. I couldn't go back now, my body wouldn't let me. I took ahold of his tie and pulled him over to a couch. He didn't even make a sound of objection nor did he resist. For a split second I was mad that he would so easily betray Amaya, and then I remembered that if she wanted a whore, she was going to get one.

I pushed him down onto the couch and straddled his hips as I once again brought my lips to his and entangled my fingers in his hair.

* * *

Kyoya was mentally incapable of remembering Amaya at that moment as he let Kiyomi push him back onto the couch, pulling her closer as he kissed whatever part of her skin he could reach, undressing her as she undressed him. He knew that this was wrong, and he was making a mistake, but the feelings he had once had for Kiyomi had managed to surface.

It wasn't love, it was lust, and his kisses proved that too, as he remembered all of those fantasies he had entertained about the two them, and now they were a reality, except now he was also betraying Amaya.

* * *

**Oh the drama! Who knew we (but mostly me) was capapble of this? Meghan wanted me to tell you and I quote, "I'M SORRY! AND I LOVE YOU ALL! AND KYOYA'S A JERK~" Those were her exact words. I personally wanted to say that if you ever find out that your friend is taking anti-depressants, do not start yelling at them for not telling you and especially if you find sleeping pills along with a razor, calling them a whore is not the best idea. **

**Well, the ending was brought about by Meghan joking around that I was sleeping with Kyoya after she "scared" me away from my computer, and me saying that he still loved her because he screamed out her name... I thought that was a pretty good reason until she reminded me that we have the same name ^^" I felt like I was betraying my bestest friend while I wrote this and we kept apologizing to each other. **

**We hope you enjoyed this drama and betrayal and please review, but we'll keep on a writin' whether you do or not xD**

**Love you bunches,**

**Megan**


	20. Heart Break and Acceptance

Amaya smiled slightly as she sat on the couch with Kyoya, watching the movie with him half-heartedly as she cuddled into him gently, closing her eyes as he stroked her hair soothingly. She was too distracted herself to notice how upset he looked as well. When he phone vibrated she blinked as the text was from Kiyomi, opening it unsure of what she'd find. She pulled away from Kyoya instantly, dropping her phone in disbelief.

She stared blankly as Kyoya picked it up and read it tears forming behind them. "Tell me she's lying" Amaya pleaded but it was met with silence. She looked at him and he was staring at her trying to think of something to say. "Tell me she's lying" Amaya repeated louder. He still wasn't answering her. "Kyoya, you're scaring me" She begged as a tear fell. He moved to wipe it away and she pushed his hand away, "TELL ME SHE'S LYING" Amaya shouted as she stood up, crying and glaring at him.

"I- It's not- I messed up" Kyoya began as he tried find the right words. Amaya shook her head crying.

"No" She murmured as she stepped back from him, shaking her head. "No, no no no no!" She cried, as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Amaya I'm so sorry" He murmured into her neck.

"No!" She shouted as she broke away from him. "Get out!" She added as tears continued to fall. "Out!" She yelled at him. He was just staring at her, torn. "I said get out! Now! I can't believe you!' She shouted as she fell to the floor glaring as he moved to hug her. "I SAID GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE BEFORE I CASTRATE YOU ASSHOLE!" Amaya shouted as a sob racked through her, tears pouring down her face.

Finally he turned to leave as she pulled her legs to her chest, sobbing loudly as she rocked back and forth on the floor. She glared at him as he left still crying when Kirara found her like that. Her sister wrapped her arms around Amaya and Amaya pulled her closer, hugging the girl tightly to herself for support as she stopped her tears.

She calmed down long enough to take a shower and got dressed. She needed to go and talk to Kiyomi now. She wasn't going to put this off.

~~~  
I don't even know how long I had been lying curled up in my bed just staring at the wall after I hit send. It wasn't like me to purposefully try and breakup a perfectly good relationship, maybe it wasn't all that great if he so easily- no! It was my fault.

I didn't move when I heard my door open. I thought it was just Gabriel coming in to try and get me to talk again. Why should I talk anymore? It's not like anything I say to anybody would make anything better. I still would have had sex with Kyoya in the club room; I still would have compared Amaya to my mother.

The person that had entered my room sat down on the edge of my bed, but they still said nothing. I knew it wasn't Gabriel, he would have for sure said something by now. Then I heard the voice my heart couldn't stand to hear right now. "Kiyomi, are you awake?" I pulled my covers up over my head as tears started to fall. Her voice sounded like she was in a mix of feelings and yet feeling nothing.

"I'm so sorry Amaya. I-I didn't think he would and then I-I don't know what I was thinking," I sounded pathetic with my apology mixed in with my tears. She put her arm over me and gave me what could be classified as a hug. I tried to roll away from her and she didn't stop me. "I don't deserve your hugs," I mumbled.

She didn't try to hug me again, but she didn't leave either. I rolled over so I could see her at least partially in the darkness of my room. "Kiyomi…" A sob went through her as she said my name and I felt my heart break even more. I wanted to do something to comfort her, but I couldn't bring myself to touch her. She was looking at the wall and not at me, but even just by looking at her back I knew she had been crying for a while. "Thank you," she said.

I shook my head. "Amaya, you shouldn't be thanking me! You should be yelling and furious and you should hate me." She turned her body so she was sitting sideways and looking at me. Tears ran down her cheeks, but she was smiling at me.

"I'm not mad at you. I do however, think Kyoya should go die in a hole." Despite everything, I giggled. I caught myself and stopped before it turned into a full-out laugh. "I now know how much of an ass he is."

I sat up and looked at her. "Amaya, it was my fault. I went to him, I kissed him, I initiated everything that happened earlier." She reached over and took my hand.

"But he could have stopped you. He more than likely knew what was going on and I'm sure you wouldn't have objected if he said no." I stared at our hands as she spoke. It was the same thing I was trying to convince myself of.

"I knew what was going on too, I knew what I was –okay, I didn't know what I was trying to accomplish, but I knew it would hurt you and I guess… I don't know. You shouldn't be here being so nice to me." Slowly I raised my eyes to look at her face. She was still smiling slightly at me as she reached over to turn on the lamp on my nightstand. Her eyes were red and puffy and I felt even worse.

"He should have known. I don't blame you at all," she said gently. Then her eyes moved down to my neck and widened. I pulled the blanket up to hide all of the marks he had left there from her sight.

Amaya shook he head sadly as Kiyomi tried to cover herself. She couldn't believe Kyoya had done this, but in all honesty she was glad it was Kiyomi he had slept with. She had been shocked when she found out Kiyomi was his first crush, and it was only natural that he still had feelings for her. Kiyomi was an amazing girl. "Don't… Don't worry about it okay?" She asked the girl gently.

"Amaya what are you trying to do here?" Kiyomi asked confused as she continued to hide under the blankets partially.

"I'm trying to help you understand that it's okay. I should have seen it coming. He's the shadow king after all" Amaya said with a humorless laugh. "It wasn't your fault" She added softly. Amaya closed her eyes for a minute as she took in a deep shaky breath. "I know your still upset with me, and I'm not asking you to forgive me, or trying to use this to make you be my friend again. I just wanted you to understand that I don't blame this on you at all. You know how I feel in movies where the guy cheats and the girl is pissed at the other girl. It doesn't matter if he was seduced; he still has a brain and a mouth and is able to say no. I don't blame you" Amaya murmured.

Amaya saw Kiyomi struggle to respond but the girl merely smiled and shook her head "I don't want you to respond now, or even tomorrow. We both obviously need our space. I don't know what came over me, but you aren't a whore. I guess I'm just jealous of you. You're so much more confident than I am. So much prettier than me too, and I haven't been myself lately. I just…If you ever need to talk to someone I'll be there for you if you want" Amaya promised closing her eyes.

~~~  
I still didn't know what to say to her, but there was one thing I knew I had to do. I dropped the blanket and wrapped my arms around her and cried. "I'm sorry that I said you were like my mom, you aren't. I wish I could be as nice as you are and that I always put other people before myself like you do. We should take a little break from each other, but know that I don't hate you Amaya."

~~~  
Amaya nodded her head in understanding. "We both said things that we didn't mean…" She muttered stroking her friend's hair. "We'll get through this though and come out stronger than before. I could never hate you Kiyomi" Amaya added softly as she hugged her friend tightly a little bit longer for the last time that night. "I'll see you around" Amaya added gently as she pulled away, tears still falling, but her eyes were brighter than they had been a few minutes ago, her smile a little brighter.

She smiled sadly as she turned to leave "I'll still be there for you if you ever need anything" Amaya reminded before leaving the room and going back down to her limo, leaving her friend and feeling awful about it. But she knew that both of them needed to work out their feelings before they could do anything to even try and repair their loosely bound friendship. Another fight with harsh words would cross the already delicate line that both of them where balancing on, and it wouldn't be in the right direction. After all, delicate lines are the easiest to cross.

A/N

Writers Epiphany: Well then… Megan and Meghan have finally finished Delicate Lines! As we were working on this chapter I couldn't resist adding the last line and then it was like, that's the perfect ending to this story. So we did, no point in trying to top that Right?

MoonDragonLove: I have really enjoyed writing this story for all of you and thank you to everyone that has been here with both of us through all of the happy and sad times. I really appreciate all of the reviews and all of the support you guys gave. I can't wait to see you at the sequel… Maybe.


End file.
